The Bet
by IsisIsabella
Summary: Bloom has been challenged by her best friend Musa to seduce a boy, but to what price? A story with lots of sex, love and passion.BloomxSky, LaylaxSky, MusaxRiven and StellaxBrandon a bit OC
1. Beginning

**REVISED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Sue me. Or no, don't.**

**A/N: Hey, this is just a preview of the story, it'll take a while until I update again, but I just wanted to show you what I was doing.**

* * *

Chapter I: Beginning

"You see Layla, I wish you'd dress up for me. Like that girl over there." Layla eyed said girl carefully and decided she was definitely a threat.

"You mean like a whore?" She asked, trying to hide her jealousy. The redhead in question turned around with a small smile pasted on pale face.

"I am sorry, did you call me a whore?" She asked with a cold politeness. "For the record, I'm not. I'm Bloom and it was nice to meet you." She looked at the boy. "Both." She added, turning around, but changed her mind halfway to glance at Layla and said: "By the way, your boyfriend didn't seem to mind." As soon as the redhead was out of sight Layla started to yell.

"Can you believe that?" Sky looked at her, bemused.

"Great." She threw her arms up in the air "Just great. You think she's pretty?" She asked cautiously. Sky wanted to say the girl was _beautiful_, but he said something else to protect his manliness and relationship with the boiling girl in front of him.

"She's hot." He eventually replied, emphasizing the last word. He was still enjoying the moment. "But off course you're more beautiful. She's a unattractive paleface while you have this beautiful smooth chocolate skin." He lied and hugged her lovingly. She was reassured again. She had such a good boyfriend! He had always been forgiving when she had cheated (several times). They talked about it and they made up. She thought it was their great relationship, in reality his friends kept telling him he couldn't possibly find someone better than Layla; she was pretty, sporty, popular,… What did it matter she didn't respect him? He told his friends, but they laughed, calling him a sissy. Layla always made him feel less sissy and more boy, he convinced himself constantly to be satisfied and happy with her.

So she was convinced he wouldn't cheat on her, he wouldn't hurt her. Sky had never looked at another woman. He was to loyal, he claimed. He was too picky. Now you're wondering: then why the hell Layla?! He liked her, found her rather attractive. She was sexy too, not beautiful; she didn't have that certain 'je ne sais quoi' a girl needs to have to be special, or beautiful in general. He knew he would meet a girl like that sooner or later, but now, he was extremely grateful he had Layla. Compared to his friends he was still a complete goody-goody.

They had met six months ago and they has instantly taken a liking to each other. As friends. Until one of Sky's friends, Riven, said he needed 'to make a move', she was waiting! And you never let a girl wait, Riven concluded. So they became a couple pretty fast since Layla was so easily tempted. That was one of her problems, she fell in love with other guy frequently, she wasn't a girl who committed, never would be. But Sky… she always felt so safe with him. She didn't want to lose as a friend, so she made sure they never broke up. Wasn't that selfish? Off course it was, but then again, who are we to judge her? To conclude, Layla was certain of her boyfriend's fidelity. Little did she know he was thinking about a girl's beautiful porcelain skin.

Sky often wondered if their relationship wasn't just a big fat lie but he soothed himself with the thought that they had always stayed together no matter what. That worked.

But how long would it?

In the meanwhile, Bloom was thinking about what just happened. The girl was pretty, but that was it. She's probably very popular, but Bloom just thought she was too manly! You're a girl, dress like it! Bloom herself was always elegant and sexy. She had been home-schooled at Sparx, until now. She had too much spare time, so she was more out partying than studying, it was all too easy for her. So at the tender age of seventeen, she was sent to Alfea, where she would become the most legendary fairy following Griselda and Faragonda.

She was strong and she knew it. She was good-looking and she was well aware of it. She was self-conscious. She was always royal and beautiful, when she worked out, when she slept,… Always. She was trained to be beautiful by her parents. Aside from that, Bloom was someone who loved to seduce boys and party… a lot. Oritel and Mariam figured there wasn't a lot of partying going on in Alfea, so their choice was rapidly made; they wanted her to finish her senior year in the school for fairies. Bloom on the other hand was sure she would find plenty of places to have some fun. She always did.

She always went out partying, she never needed to study and that was all about to change now. Her parents secretly wanted her to find a future husband, they liked to see their daughter married at eighteen! Bloom had many guys, all flings. She had never done _it _really, but she was probably better informed about it than all her contemporaries combined. Technically she was a virgin, though can you call someone who seduces at least one person in a week really a virgin?

She had worked out this method so boys would never really have sex with her. She just gave the boy one hell of a blowjob so they were exhausted and fell asleep. Then she snuck out and she had the reputation of seductive and mysterious once again. People never called her a slut, they respected her. No, you could never call her like that. First of all, she never had real sex and secondly, she was extremely fastidious. The Chosen One needed to be very handsome and definitely not a nerd. She set high standards. She wanted the boy in question to be sweet too, 'cause an angry lover is a dangerous lover. So her method worked. For a long time. It worked until some guy she picked, wasn't selected carefully enough. That's when it happened.

* * *

_I think about it too much. I try to stop the stream of thoughts invading my mind but the painful memories keep coming back. In theory it never happened, but I relive the moment every night; the screaming, the weeping, the desperate cries for help,… It's my own fault, I shouldn't have been so sexy, so…? I don't know why I am this way. Sometimes it's amazing, most of the time I wonder why. So yes, I'm unhappy, I don't find a lot of joy in life, but it's still my life. I don't want to live it this way. I never wanted to happen and it did. I have to make sure this secret is never to be revealed. It's my secret. No one knows about it, not even my best friend Musa. No one knows, yet it's tearing me apart every day._

_My secret._

**A/N: Okay, this was a lot. It's something different. I'll let you figure the points of view yourself. It's a lot to process, I guess, so… I'll update in a week or so…**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**


	2. Boys

_My secret._

Chapter II: Boys

"Musa!" I yell. God finally!

"I'm so sorry it took so long ! My dad just couldn't stop whining! 'Musa, be careful, those specialists are dangerous. And find yourself a prince." She says, mimicking her father

"And off course, don't take drugs" I say with a deep voice

"Whoops, too late!" she says laughing

"So… how on Sparx are we going to survive here?" I ask myself out loud

"I have no idea. All these people look so normal and popular. Well except for that one" she says, pointing at a girl with short purple hair and a mini computer in her hand.

"I just think they're also prejudiced"

"Wohow, Jane, calm down." She says jokingly. I read books by Jane Austen and so Musa thinks I'm obsessed by it, which is so not true!

"Seriously" I say. God I should stop being so philosophic in front of Musa, she doesn't get it.

"I have an idea" she suddenly says

"Share"

"How about a bet?"

"A bet?" I repeat questioningly. What a magical sound. She nods, smiling

"We hit on guy and if you have sex with him, you win"

"Ookay… what can we win?"

"My VIP lounge" she says "Now you"

"One word. Estadia." Estadia is the biggest, hottest club of Sparx, maybe of all realms.

"No way!" she squeals "How do you know if you really did it?" she asks doubtfully.

"Musa" I look at her admonishingly."You can _always_ tell."

"So now… the boy" she says with an evil grin. "Prince for you and a normal one for me"

"Oh Musa come on, don't be like that"

"No, that's fine." I shake my head in disbelief and then I look at her, smiling again.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Redfountain"

"Boy-shopping" she rephrases.

Oh yes. Boy-shopping.

--

"Are you kidding me?" Musa exclaims exasperated.

"I know! It' so frustrating!" I say, looking at the lack of cute boys.

"Hey" she suddenly says, noticing at boy with weird purple hair "Isn't that…"

"Riven" I complete

"Well it's been a long time, maybe we should talk to him"

"Musa, I know music affects your brain, but please! Reputation here!"

"Come on! Besides Bloom, he's pretty fly!" Fly? Wrong vocabulary.

"Okay" I give in. "_If… _he's your guy."

"Uh" she says staggered. "Why don't you take him?"

"As I recall, you were the one who almost had him twice and I was the one who totally had him three times." I say, trying to remember exactly. "My point is, it has to be a challenge. If it's easy, then it's just a bet."

"What if he has a girlfriend?"

"He won't" I reassure her. Rule number: the ones with a girlfriend are off limits. The Untouchables.

"Let's go talk him" she says, pulling me along.

"Let me do the word firstly" I quickly say. Let the acting begin.

"Riven? Is that you?" I ask surprised. I go sit next to him and give him a quick kiss.

"It's been such a long time! How are you?" I ask interested. He just stares at me, flabbergasted.

"Never mind then, this is Musa; remember her?"

"Uhu" he says, glancing up "She's hot."

"Okay.. well she came here because…"

"Riven! Why aren't you in class?" Look at that, blondie bear. _Oh my, is that her? With Riven? That's so typical! Shit, I don't remember her name!_

"Come on, it's our first lesson, an introductory, the same as last year and the year before" he says, annoyed.

"Yeah, but since you're in a team this year that will stay together all year, you need to be present at every class we are too." He spells it out slowly.

"I'm talking" he replies

"I can see that, but you can talk later"

"Hey blondie, why don't you go play with your chocolate girlfriend and leave the grown-ups alone." Just stop whining!

"And you are?" he asks

"So not interested" I reply. I hear Musa and Riven chuckle. Now he's hurt. Aw.

"Look Riven, we need to see Jared, well, Musa has to. Do you know where his dorm is?"

"Uhu"

"Well, can you take us to him?" I ask impatiently. Musa doesn't have to see Jared off course; I just made it up.

"Sure" he says, getting up.

"Riven!" An annoying voice.

"Shut up Sky; I'm gonna help the ladies first, then I'll come with you." He says, smirking at us.

"I'm coming with you"

"Oh come on!" I exclaim frustrated

"Yell what you want, I'm coming with you anyhow." He says calmly

"Fine" Riven gives in. Excuse me? Riven gives in? When did that happen? "Sky; Musa and Bloom"

"Princess of Sparx" I add

"Prince of Eraklyon" he reacts. Ow right, I should have known that!

"I knew I had seen you before! Probably at a ball" So not; 'cause I refuse to go to these things. "Well… is it true what they say about men of Eraklyon?" I ask innocently

"What?"

"That they have a really really big…" I see he flushes "Lack of humor." I say smiling.

"Well, um, I don't think…"

"They're all shy, those people of Eraklyon, well except for Diaspro" I giggle and wink at Musa.

"Diaspro's my niece"

"Huh really? I don't care" I say

"Aren't you the crown princess?" he asks nervously. God. I nod, bored.

"You too, remember?"

"Well no, I'm the crown _prince_" he corrects.

"Prince, princess, whatever" Musa exclaims. "Let's bounce"

"Finally!" I yell. We each take an arm of Riven and walk until we reach a stairs.

"Ladies first" Riven says

"Riven, you won't be able to look under our skirts" Musa says

"That's what you think" he replies cockily, as he follows us.

"So now what?" I ask when we're upstairs.

"Follow me." We follow Riven until we reach a green door where he stops. Number 87. I'll keep that in mind. I knock on the door and a few seconds later Jared opens the door, surprised.

"Jared hi! Look, Musa lost something the last time she was here so can she come in?" I don't wait for an answer.

"Thank you" I say and push Musa in. I notice Jared wants to protest so I walk over to him.

"Do you know who the blonde is?" I whisper, looking at Sky "Prince Sky, Diaspro's nephew. Do you want him to know she' s having a fling with a civilian? Then please shut it."

"Musa did you find anything yet?"

"What did she lose?" Riven asks

"A bra" I reply, studying his face to figure out his reaction.

"Jared did you take it?" I ask. The poor boy doesn't answer. "If it had been panties okay, but a bra!"

"I know!" Musa joins me, looking at her breasts "Now they look okay; but what if I don't find that bra?" she holds her breasts, looking at them doubtfully. I almost laugh but I need to be serious. Luckily Musa's playing along very well now.

"Found one!" Riven yells and lifts a bra up in the air. I know whose bra that is!

"Come on Musa, take it, then we're out of here" I say, looking at Jared's terrified face "I'll make sure Diaspro gets it back, okay?" I whisper. He nods almost invisibly. We leave he dorm. I look at Musa triumphantly, who is trying to snatch the bra from Riven.

"So…" Sky starts, walking next to me. Not again! Does he feel the urge to bond with me because I'm a princess? I was just enjoying my victory.

"Are you always this pushy?" he asks

"Are you always this annoying?" I ask, aggravated.

"You should punch him, I always do so" Riven yells

"You can't hit me"

" I can't hit because I'm a girl?" I ask angrily. I look at my clenched fist and hit him in the face.

"Oops, I think I just did it." I say apologizing. He feels his nose and then looks at the deep red fluid on his fingers, astonished.

"Aw and I thought it was going to be blue blood!"

"How did you do that?" he asks, still amazed

"Like I said, I'm the princess of Sparx. Don't you know what that means?" I look at his dumbfounded expression. I guess that's a no."You should look it up some time." I say smiling.

"Come on Musa, let's go" I say, lifting myself in the air and spinning around rapidly in a eddy of fire. She jumps in and a few seconds later, we're in Alfea

"Was that really necessary?" Musa asks, as we land.

"Well yes but .. don't you realize what an impression we made! Brilliant" I say, still satisfied.

"Do you think he's taken?"

"No, he wouldn't have been sitting there plus he was obviously interested." I explain

"I found the perfect guy for you" she says, with a glint in her eye.

"Really?" I ask surprised (and interested!)

"Prince Sky!" she says in a duh!-tone.

"NO! MUSA!" I yell loudly. She looks at me astonished.

"What?"

**A/N Yeah? Why not Sky? You'll find out next chapter. I got a comment saying Bloom is OC, and that's true, but I'm working on that. It's just showing how someone can be totally different because of one thing that went wrong (In Bloom's case: partying and boys). At the end of the story she'll become more Bloom (less egocentric and stuff…) okay so now she hates Sky and she has to have sex with him! Huh?! How on earth is she going to pull that off ? btw, I kinda like her character now, she's just not altruistic enough, ****I'll change that.**

**Next ch: Bloom figures out a way to get have contact with Sky. Off course she does!**

**Thanx for the reviews, I wouldn't have written this chapter if you hadn't sent them to thank you! **

**Review? Did you like this chappie or not? Do you understand everything? Enlighten me!**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**


	3. BFF's?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY, UNLESS THAT'S OTHERWISE MENTIONED.**

_

* * *

_

_I can see the way_

_See the way_

_You look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

* * *

_"What?"_

Chapter III: BFF's?

"Musa! No! not him!" I can't do this! Anyone, not him! I need to find a good reason. Now!

"Why not?" she asks, not-understanding. Then I realize something!

"Because he has a girlfriend!" I say triumphantly. God, thank you. I see Musa's looking at me distrustfully. She doesn't believe me! huh!

"How do you know that?" Un-freaking-believingly!

"Because I saw them together at the first day of school." I snap, getting angry.

"Oh" she merely replies.

"Moreover, blond ones aren't my type." She looks at me skeptically.

"I'm sorry, um… Luke, Josh, David, Eric, Thomas,…" She sums up questioningly.

"You see, that's not fair"

"Yes it is, besides, he's not ugly… at all. Actually he's kinda handsome." She didn't say 'fly'! If she speaks so lyrical of him, why doesn't _she_ take him?

"But he has a _girlfriend_!" I repeat.

"When did that stop you?" Okay, that's true, but still…

"It's a rule! The most important RULE!" I rage madly

"Like you never break the rules. Bloom, it's too easy for you if he's not taken."

"But Musa!"

"No more 'buts'; take it or leave it." Oh great, now I don't have a choice!

"Fine" I say reluctantly. Sky it is. I comprehend something;

Shit.

---

How on Sparx can I get him? It's my third week at Alfea and I still haven't figured out a way. Musa's having dates and chance meetings with Riven unremittingly, but I doubt that's the right way. At least she _likes_ Riven; I hate Sky. Well I don't hate him, I just find him annoying and daft. Maybe I'm just too biased; I mean, what can you say about a person if you have only talked to him once? It's just that I usually trust the first impression. I'll have to talk to him eventually. But he has that girlfriend, a hot girlfriend. I should try to find out what kind of relationship they have. But how?

"Hey!" a blonde cheerily says as she comes sitting next to me.

"Hi" I say absently and continue to eat my salad.

"I'm Stella" she says, with a broad smile "And you?" I realize I can't say 'so not interested' now.

"Bloom"

"Why don't you join us?" she asks friendly, pointing at the table where three girls are eating and talking loudly. I recognize one of them, the black girl I talked to on the first day of school.

Bingo. This is my gateway to Sky.

"Who is she?" I ask, pretending to be uninterested.

"Oh, that's Layla, she's the coolest! And popular too, we're all popular actually" she concludes with modesty.

"I believe you are" I say, looking at her.

"So…" she starts "We've been watching you" I look at her strangely. "Not in that creepy way" she says laughing. She simply can't stop smiling. I smile back at her. How incredibly annoying.

"It's just, we noticed you because you're different, you're not a nerd, you're hot, you're…"

"Some people call it a slut" I help her

"Nah, that's what we call life experience. You have everything to be popular, to be one of us." She finishes satisfied. "So, want to sit with us?" she asks, repeating her previous question.

"I'm waiting for a friend actually and she…"

"Oh nonsense, come on" she says, grabbing my arm. … Doesn't like bimbo's like you.

"Fine" I say and come with her.

"Look what I found!" she exclaims happily, pointing at me as if I'm a massive block of gold.

"Finally!" Layla yells.

"Bloom, these are my ever patient friends. Flora, Tecna and Layla."

"We've met" I say, looking at Layla, who's looking at me questioningly.

"You're the hot blonde's girlfriend" I elucidate.

"Oh, the sexy redhead."

"That's me"

"So how exactly are you always this stunning?" Flora asks intrigued.

"I'm not…" I begin but then I'm interrupted by someone calling me

"Hey carrot!" she yells and I turn around

"Hey slant-eye!" I retort laughing.

"I'm happy to see you 'cause I have some good news." I look at her expectantly. "Diaspro ditched Jared."

"No way, they were hitting it off!" I say unbelievingly. "Perhaps she thought her parents were going to find out" I think out loud. Or maybe some blond nephew of her slightly pushed her.

"I took care of him"

"He needed some love" I finish her sentence

"So what do you think?" she asks

"First class?" I ask curiously

"Economy" she whispers

"No way!" I exclaim

"He disappointed me" she says pouting. "I needed consolation"

"Figures" I nod, understanding. "First?"

"At least for me, he didn't get any" she says and we both start laughing. I see four girls looking at me flabbergasted.

"So" I say, a little embarrassed. Why actually? "Flora, Layla, Tecna, Stella, this Musa, my PFF"

"Isn't it BFF?" Flora quietly remarks

"_Party_ friends forever" I clarify

"Oh" she nods

"So, where do you guys go out?"Musa asks, trying to be interested, plus she hates the inevitable silence.

"During the school year mostly in Magix. There's not too much to do here, but we make the best of it."

"And if not, we can always organize a party ourselves" Layla remarks.

"Right" Stella endorses "One rule: no nerds" Musa looks at Tecna pointedly. I nudge her angrily.

"Yeah…" Flora says uncomfortably "Tecna used to be our homework-maker, but we figured it was easier if she was with us all the time, so… she's one of us now."

"More or less" Stella corrects rudely.

"Stella!" Flora says warningly.

"Well at least _she_'s not a virgin anymore." She says attacking Flora. "We call her Flowergirl. One guess why?" she asks maliciously

"You dirty serpent" Flora hisses

"Aaaaanyhow" Layla interferes just in time to prevent a catfight "We're having a 'gathering'" she air-quotes "This Friday. Wanna be there?" she asks, looking at us both, though there's something in her look that betrays she's mainly talking to me.

"Who's coming?" Musa asks

"Just us girls and a few guys" Stella casually says. Musa looks at her in anticipation and defiantly; she wants to know who's coming. I can see Stella's intimated by her look, and insulted.

"Our boyfriends" she says in a less friendly tone. I have to prevent myself from chuckling bitterly. Boyfriends. "Layla's boyfriend Sky, my shnookums Brandon" I see Musa looking at me weirdly "Tecna's not totally boyfriend Timmy, Flora's almost boyfriend Helia and that's abyout it." She looks at Musa provokingly

"Too many girls" Musa comments boldly.

"What?" Stella asks unbelievingly that she hasn't defeated Musa. Yet. She shoots Musa a look that doesn't bode well.

"Well, we can always invite _Riven_" she says, smirking evilly and analyzing Musa's surprised reaction. She should have seen that one coming, rumors travel fast here and Stella seems to be the queen of gossip.

"Okay" I say, interrupting the exchange of deadly glares "Thanks for the invitation." I smile gratefully. "We'll show. But um…" an excuse… "we have to go… do something" Lame excuse. I take Musa's arm and drag her with me rather violently.

"You are going to be civil" I caution her "They know Sky. You may already have found a less subtle way to Riven, but I want to do things different and you will not screw this up for me" I bite at her astonished face.

"Fine. Jeez relax" she says and walks away. I run my hands through my hair desperately.

"I'm sorry" I say as I join the group again" She's touchy, it's the time of the month" I whisper apologizing

"That's okay" Flora says, smiling reassuringly. I smile back ill at ease

---

What should I wear? I eye my wardrobe doubtfully. A dress? Nah, I have no idea what we're going to do so that's not safe. Then again, since when do I play safe? I just don't want to mess this up. I decide to go for a black pant s and a white top with one slanting cutout, black outlined. I slip in my white ballerina's and take my purse on the way out. I'm the first one under the white tree just outside Alfea. That's what I think until I see someone stepping out of the shadows.

"Sky" I say surprised. Why am I surprised? He can be here early!

"Hi" he replies shyly. Now that's kinda cute. "I thought I was going to be the first one"

"Well, I got this huge problem with punctuality, namely I'm always too punctual. He chuckles lightly and looks at me as I shiver slightly.

"You're cold" he assesses

"Yeah, in the whole punctuality-urge, I forgot my jacket" I reply smiling. Don't tell me he's gonna take off his jacket. I look at him, almost expectantly. Then I see him removing his jacket, throwing it in my hands. Well, less romantic, more realistic. I throw my head back a little, closing my eyes. God my neck hurts.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask, considering our last meeting.

"Why are you talking to me?" I look at him surprised "Not that I dislike it" he adds. Because I have to win a bet, duh!

"Because I'm Layla's friend now and since you're her boyfriend." Nice save, Bloom. I hear a few voices coming closer. I smile at him sincerely one last time.

"Time to put on the mask" I murmur to myself out loud. I do hope he didn't hear that though.

"Sky! You're already here! And Bloom too." A boy with brown hair and a jovial face yells cheerily. Huh Stella's male equivalent. Probably friendlier, less serpent.

"What's wrong with you man?" Riven asks. Oh my God. Stella did it! She invited him! Unbelievable!

"We have a problem with punctuality" he replies, grinning at me conspiringly. I see Layla's look shooting from me to Sky. Jealousy?

I can do this. I can win this bet. All I have to do, is not fall in love with him. I watch him, talking to Musa, laughing and then winking at me. I chuckle.

Right, as if that's ever going to happen.

**Song by ****Avril****Lavigne**** 'Girlfriend'**

**A/N: Okay, that was a lot. I'm sorry but now I really need a week or so to update. I already wrote a part of chapter four, but not that much and it has to be really ****really**** fantastic before I post it. Thank you for the ****soooo**** many good reviews! I was so surprised (in a good way then!)! I'm sorry for the long chapters but I think it works, right? Or does it suck? Tell me please, negative, positive,… just review and make me happy so maybe I will post next chapter earlier. That's not blackmailing, that's negotiating! But please review! For my confidence?**

**xoxo**

IsisIsabella

PS: don't you simply love Stella? (NOT!)


	4. Bad Girl

_All I have to do, is not fall in love with him. _

Chapter IV: Bad Girl

_

* * *

_

_There's no telling what she might do_

_She's a bad girl _

_Just don't let her bite you_

* * *

Everyone's starting to get drunk, or at least tipsy, except Flora, Sky and I. You know how people get nicer and looser when they are drunk? Well, that's the opposite of Stella's behavior. She seems rather alert, but only because she's always ready to verbally attack someone. So I learned that the dark brown haired boy's name is Brandon, the goofy boy with the glasses is Timmy and the one with the long black hair is named Helia. Brandon is nice though he _is_ Stella's male equivalent. Timmy's a nerd, I can make him blush every 5 seconds and Helia is… soft? He suits Flora very well, he's sweet and artistic though he can make fun too, something that I'm witnessing right now. He's madly in love with Flora but he has to make a move for God's sake because Flora won't undertake anything, she's too shy.

I'm bored. Sky and Layla are talking alone with serious looks on their faces and Musa's talking to Riven. I hear Stella calls Musa, through which Riven stands alone. Not for long. I rush over to him.

"So… do you like Musa?" I ask with a sweet smile. I don't really have a sweet smile around people I don't actually know, but hey!

"She's hot"

"I know that" I say, rolling my eyes "That's not what I asked"

"Well then I'm not going to answer" he says smugly. What a dick. He won't even admit it.

"If you hurt her, you'll be sorry" I don't trust him, to be honest. He wanted _me_, that's already enough reason to not trust him.

"Very sorry" I emphasize with the same sweet smile, leaving him there astounded. I look someone to have a conversation with, but then I feel something creeping over my back. Just a small touch. I don't like this. At all. I move away from the group slowly. I open my hand, whispering "Digital View" and a digital map of the environment twirls on the palm of my hand. Nothing. Strange. Off course, I forgot something! This is a small spell Tecna taught me two days ago; it's very convenient, if you use it right off course.

"Animalia" I say quietly and look if something changes. A few red dots appear on the green outlines, but nothing unusual. Unless… Now I see a human being appearing on the map. Behind me. I stoop and spin around, quickly drawing a dagger out of my trousers.

"Whoa! Relax!" someone says, shocked.

"God Sky" I manage to say, rubbing my hand over my head, relieved.

"What are you doing with that dagger?!" he asks, not-understanding.

"You really ought to look up what it means to be the tenth crown princess of Sparx" I say, shaking my head in disbelief. He wants to say something but I prevent it.

"Shut up" I whisper agitatedly. I look up, at a large old oak tree, and look at the digital map again. I assess the distance and throw my dagger at a big branch, causing a beaver to fall down. Excuse me, a beaver? Sky looks at me questioningly.

"Shut up" I say and walk away. I don't understand. There was something there, I felt it. I may not have a lot of magic, but that's something I always sense. Sky walks past me and joins the group again. I follow him, fed up with this. I look at the group in frustration.

"Okay" I yell "I don't know about you guys but God I am so _bored_"

"Finally!" Layla says in the same tone.

"Thank you!" Musa exclaims relieved

"Okay then, music wonder child, do you have something better to do?" Stella asks scornfully, with a confident smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Musa replies sweetly "It's as old as my dad, _but _it's still fun."

"Aaah, truth or dare" I guess

"Yeey!" Stella says sarcastically.

"Do you know something better, _fashion _wonder child?" Musa scoffs. She suddenly shuts up. Okay write that down; Stella shuts up! Creepy.

----

"Truth or dare?" Musa asks me innocently.

"Dare" I reply certain.

"I dare you to kiss Sky" she looks at me defiantly. God I would like to destroy her now. This is humiliating; she's helping me with Sky because she thinks I can't pull it off. Well then, her mistake.

"Truth" I say, changing my mind.

"Fine" Musa says, not-understanding I blew that chance.

"Who was your first?" Stella asks, dropping in. I eye her coldly.

"It's not your turn" I say, getting up.

"Excuse me" I say emotionally and leave the group. Of all the questions in the world, of all the people in the world; _that_ question, Stella. I should have known though, this is the kind of question they use in this game. I knew Musa wouldn't ask it though, and Stella… God she should just shut that stupid, big, arrogant mouth of her.

I walk into the nearest bathroom of Alfea and look in the mirror. I didn't cry. Good. I glare in the mirror at the person who' staring back at me with the same blank, sad face. Do I hate myself? Is it me? Am I messed up? My thoughts are interrupted by a short knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Bloom? Are you okay?"I hear Stella's worried voice ask. I didn't know that I couldn't ask that question, I am so sorry! But these games, they involve these kind of questions, but hey, I am so sorry." She remains silent and then starts talking again off course!

"Tecna's doing her dare right now. Don't you wanna see it?"

"Just a second" I say, trying not to act annoyed. I really don't feel like this anymore.

"She has to kiss Riven" she sings playfully. On the other hand… I open the door carefully.

"No way? Musa?"

"Flora" she says with sparkling eyes

"Wohow. Go Flora! Didn't see that one coming, nonetheless."

"Come on" she says and we go to the group again.

"Come on Riven, you can do this, no need to be nervous" I say, laughing. Oh if looks could kill.

"I'll get back at you" he grumbles thru clenched teeth. I smile at him, waving him an air kiss. Tecna makes the first move and their lips touch for one second and break apart as fast as they were brought together.

"Oh come on, is this really it?" I ask disappointed. "Flora?" I ask hopefully

"I didn't tell them _how_ to kiss" she admits guiltily. Damned. I am so dead.

"So Riven, it's your turn" Layla quickly says.

"Okay, _Bloom_" Riven starts sneeringly. Boy I am popular today "Truth or dare?" hm, tough one. If I take dare he'll make me do something horrible but if I take truth, he'll ask me Stella's previous question. I'll pick dare. No drama's tonight.

"Dare"

"Okay" a big smirk appears on his face. Uh oh."I dare you to kiss Sky. French kiss" he clarifies "Thirty seconds?" I look at him, astonished

"Don't worry, Timmy can time that exactly. And really, not like Tecna and me, just better than the usual." Oh now I'm offended.

"Are you _doubting_ my kissing skills?" I ask insulted. I look at Layla questioningly.

"Proof yourself" he replies. Layla nods. Fine. I crawl over to Sky and he comes closer to me so we're in the middle of the group. I lay one hand on his cheek and softly kiss him on the lips.

"Oh come on, Bloom!" Riven exclaims, mockingly. I shoot him a withering look. Ready, I ask Sky with my eyes. Our lips connect again but now I make my tongue enter his mouth, he kisses me back; first hesitantly, but soon more confidently. Translation; he's all over me. I move his hands from my shoulder to my waist, so he starts rubbing my back gently. He cups my face and deepens the kiss, more fiercely. He bows forward so I land up under him but I push him back up and as I want to position myself on top of him, I hear a few voices.

"Um Bloom, the thirty seconds are already over you know."

"You can stop now."

"Sky?

I'm the first one realizing what's happening. I push Sky down, secure again.

"So Riven" I say "Still having doubts or do you want me to test you too?"

"Uh" he utters with a trembling voice. I move slowly to him, place my hand behind his belt, merely an inch away from his actual pants, and whisper

"Maybe later" I get up 'cause I did what I needed to. I made everyone believe, including Sky and Layla, that I can get anyone I want too. Oh and _they_ will even experience it.

**A/N: so, I'm sorry but did my story suddenly sucked 'cause I got like 3 reviews? Or did you think I already got enough reviews the previous chapter? I don't get it! Is it bad? I'm just used to it, just give me something! ****If necessary just 'update' but SOMETHING! I almost cried, seriously. Well I cry too much, I suppose. I just watched 'The Patriot' and I cried 6 times. Seriously! 6! **

**About ****Bloom…**** the least you say is that she's pugnaciously! Did you notice that thing with the dagger? What's up with that? And what the hell does it mean to be the tenth crown princess of Sparx? Maybe Sky should look it up some time…**

**Please ****REVIEW! Please!**

**Thank you! Please?**

**IsisIsabella**


	5. Break

**A/N: ****Soooooo**** sorry I didn't update sooner but my family has been here the whole week so it's kinda busy but I'll really try to update faster!!****Thanx**** so much for the reviews! ****xoxo**** It's going to be a little confusing because flashbacks and Sky's thoughts are both in italics, but I assume you can tell the difference; ****ju**** watch it! Enjoy and please R&R**

Chapter V: Break

_

* * *

_

_Miss Independent_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_I said ooh she fell in love_

* * *

I wake up Saturday morning, still in a daze because of last night. There's just one problem, and I know it sounds lame; but I liked kissing Sky. You probably don't get the problem here, but seriously; I cannot afford it to fall in love with my _bet. _I feel it when I fall in love and boy I'd better be cautious now. First problem: he's the bet; second one: he's Layla's boyfriend and to be honest, I'm starting to like Layla. She's real; not a phony cereal commercial like Stella.

Anyhow, it's a new day, so… I should go eat; it is after all 1 pm. Yes I woke up this hour of the day and no not because I always sleep very well, but because I came home at 4 am. You didn't think I would just leave after my triumph, did you? I needed to party! Okay I also took a guy with me but let's skip that part. I heard some fabulous gossip, I bet Stella doesn't even know it yet.

Sky has asked his parents' permission to get engaged with Layla. I mean, come on! That's the biggest joke since Musa said she would become a pilot when she was eight. Why the hell would he marry her? She would never stay with him! Oh off course she would, _if _she had enough extramarital lovers. She's gonna be such an adulterous… Oh my God! Am I jealous? That's just ridiculous! I'll stop thinking about them. Right… now.

"Bloom!" Layla screams, bursting in, panting. I turn my head disbelievingly. Are you kidding me?

"Layla, what a surprise!" I say with a wry smile. Indeed, what a big surprise.

"So what's up?" I ask interested

"I have to go to Andros" she blurts out, upset.

"What? But why?" I ask worriedly. She's the crown princess, so it must be something serious if they want her home.

"Some old lunatic attacked our planet" she clarifies. I raise my eyebrow.

"You don't sound too worried" I ask puzzled

"If you knew my parents, you wouldn't be worried either. They make a fuss about the silliest things." I look at her doubtfully again. "It's true!" she says, nodding her head "When I was six and wanted to take a walk in the royal gardens, they sent half of the Royal Guard with me."

"Really?"

"The whole Royal guard consists of 100 special trained soldiers" she adds.

"Oh. Well, they are just worried." I say, trying to be friendly

"Oh please" she says, waving her hand at me but then looking at me more softly "But they are good parents" she says with a smile.

"Let's see how serious this is; is it a troll attacking your planet? A giant? A wizard?"

"Bingo" she says

"What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"Wait let me think, it was a weird name, kinda pompous. Balter? No! Baltor! That's it"

_I look at my big sister in horror, take her hand and clench her __golden flowing __dress terrified but she pushes me away_

_"No! Run away and hide Bloom, __Baltor__ can never find you! Run!" she squeezes my hand once and then her hand slips out of mine, as in slow motion._

_"Daphne!" I yell__. No!_

I shake my head in confusion. What was that? It feels like a flashback but it can't possibly be because that never even happened! I'm having these imaginary flashbacks a lot lately. I don't understand it, it are things that never occurred. Then why does the name Baltor sound so familiar? When Layla brought up his name I felt this flash of anger, hate going through me.

God right, Layla; she's looking at me as if I just announced I'm a guy.

"I'm sorry" I excuse "I was just thinking where I heard the name Baltor before, but I realize don't know him now." I quickly say. What an excuse Bloom!

"Okay" she says slowly and then smiles again "Now something more important" she says with a glint in her eyes.

"About Sky." She says. God no! C_ome on!_Oh yes the kiss.

"If it's about that kiss…" I start carefully but she cuts me off.

"Yes it is, you probably saw that one coming. I just want to know how the hell you did that?" I look at her incredulously

"He never kisses me like that."

"Oh. But I just kissed him" I say not-understanding.

"You know, I think he has a small problem" she says, sliding over to me "We have had sex for more than three months now and okay it was good, but never great, but lately he has always passed me over"

"Well maybe he just wasn't in the mood."

"For three w_eeks_?" she asks, looking at me skeptically. I try to find a good answer but I miserably fail because honestly I don't get it either.

"Bloom, he's a guy! And three weeks?"

"Are you sure it's that long?"

"Absolutely; it started when we begun the new school year" She answers, certain. That's about the time he met me. could it be that…? Now, impossible.

"What do you want me to do?" I give in. she jumps up and hugs me.

"Yeey! Thanks a lot! Just talk to him about it; he trusts you, you know?" he trusts me? Weird.

"Okay, no problem; now you leave for Andros, and fast!" I say smiling. What did I do?

-----

"Hey Bloom, we're going to Redfountain to see the guys; are you coming?" Stella asks, poking her head in.

"No"

"Are you sure? Well then, I'll see you later" she says. Why the hell would I come with them? God I'm so stupid! I grab my jacket and run after them.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" I yell, causing them to turn around and stop.

"Wanted to see your lover after all?" Stella asks teasingly

"Haha, very funny" I say and we keep talking like this until we reach Sky and Brandon's room.

"Heeeeeeeey shnoockums!" Stella screams loudly and embraces Brandon. Musa rolls her eyes at me and calmly walks over to Riven, who's talking to a girl with short brown hair. I look at Musa's determined face. Ooh she's going down. I go stand next to Sky and whisper in his ear

"I need to talk to you. About the kiss." He turns his head surprised.

"Don't look at me like that, Layla asked me to" I say casually.

"Fine, I'll talk with you if you answer one question." He says, suddenly looking nervous. I look at him, anticipating

"Did it mean something?" I look in his blue eyes, questioningly. "The kiss" he clarifies hastily

"The kiss?" I repeat a little louder

"Shhhh" he says scared and pulls me with him in the bathroom. God it smells bad here.

"Jeez, I was just teasing you" I eye him suspiciously. "What is it you have to say that they can't hear?" I wonder out loud

"Nothing special." I raise an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Just answer the question" he says, ignoring my sarcastic reaction.

"Do you _want_ it to mean something?"

"That's not the question I asked" I look at him unbelievingly.

"But it's the most important question" I say walking off angrily. You know, I don't understand him. Why does he just ignore that question? Excuse me, _the_ question. I hear he's chasing after me, something I learned in my training, what I didn't learn is how to face him without red eyes.

"What?" I ask, angry about my moist eyes

"Bloom" he says, speaking to me as if I'm four._ I don't know why I chased her, it just bugged me she was upset. Okay, to be honest, it hurt to see her like that. Maybe she… no, that sounds too crazy._

"What?" I repeat, calming myself down

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Why would you care?" I shoot back, feeling the anger rise again.

"Oh come on!" he says uneasy, shaking his head. "I…" he stutters "You know…" I look at him expectantly

"I care" he mumbles. My look softens. Did I hear that right? I notice he's shocked by my gentle reaction. He struggles to find the right explanation.

"Yeah" he says, shifting uncomfortably. "Well because you're…Layla's friend" Stab one "And I love Layla so.." Stab two

"Oh" I say, trying not to sound disappointed and hurt, cause that's what I am really. He looks at me, helplessly raising an arm but then dropping it next to his body. Useless arm.

"Fine" I sigh, trying to smile "I'll see you around then, to talk… or when we do another fun group date. Bye." He keeps staring at me with that troubled look. I have to turn away.

God that was pathetic! He's such a… jerk! You know what? I don't care!

Then why does it hurt so much?

_God that sucked. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm still with Layla. Off course I want it to mean something, God she makes me feel… things I never knew existed. I have to be realistic though, she's hot and I'm not. She's unreachable. I can only admire her from a certain distance. _

_And still I think… Could she be the one?_

**Lyrics: Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**


	6. Bold

**

* * *

**

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Could she be the one?_

Chapter VI: Bold

_

* * *

_

_Please say you don't see me_

_you don't want me_

_you don't need me_

_you don't love me_

_Please __lie to my face_

* * *

That was painful for both of us. Anyhow, I still have to talk to him because Layla requested me, but I'm seriously not in the mood. I want to do this as quickly as possible, but on the other hand I want to _postpone _it as long as possible. I should do it now, because it has been already four days since it occurred, so he must be over it already, plus I don't know when Layla's coming back and I definitely do not want to let her down. But… I don't want too! When I see him again, I need to be prepared, I need to be cool and distant again. And then there's the other thing; I'm not ready to see him. I'm not ready to see the sadness and rejection in those deep blue eyes.

I seriously have to divert my thoughts; I could go out. At three pm? No thanks. I could go find Musa. Bumping into her and Riven kissing on the couch? Nah. I could train. Yeah. Train. I change into a black tank top that shows my belly button and a few inches beyond, comfortable light blue shorts, a matching shirt and black sneakers. I neatly tie my hair in a low ponytail, pushing my bangs back with a diadem. I enter Alfea's gym confidently since I know no one's here, especially not on a Wednesday afternoon! I put one some music and start to do some simple exercises; push-ups, chin-ups, cartwheels, punch-kick combo's,…

Sure, this is not my practice room at Sparx, but it'll do. I drag a target out of the weapon storage room and place it at the end of the gym. I start by throwing some knives. I can't use actual daggers all the time, that's too expensive. Out! A miss! Off target! Out! God what's wrong with me? Is it because my emotions are influenced, that my concentration is declined too? I throw a knife at the target, but instead of throwing the knife, I accidently toss a fire ball. Bull's eye! I try again and again and again! And it works every time. This I so cool! I knew I had a bit of magic, but this?

_"Bloom, we'll send you to weapon's training. End of discussion."_

_"But father!" I protest desperately. I look at my mom, begging for support._

_"Listen to your father Bloom, you know this is destiny__. You will become the __Sparxian__ Amazon. Now fulfill that destiny.__"_

I shake my head, shaking the reminiscence off too. That's what I remember, they forced me to take this training because it was _destiny. _Destiny. What a joke. Was it my destiny to become like this? Was it Daphne's destiny to die? Yes my elder sister died. Cancer. Well, that's what they told me; she never looked sick to me. She died and I don't even remember when or how. There's a big black hole in my memory of two weeks before and after her death. I do remember our planet was being attacked though. I sigh… War.

I don't understand why people love it like that. It's stupid, that war thing. I've been trying to understand why I don't remember my sister's death 7 years ago, but I still don't get it. I'm still trying to figure out why me of all people was destined to become the Sparxian Amazon. I was taught about her, it's some kind of mythic legendary heroine. Am I supposed to become like that? Cold and merciless? I can't help but chuckle. Then what am I now? Open-hearted?

I have to stop running down myself like this. I'm just so confused; with these stupid feelings and this stupid training. I, I have to get out of here. I turn around, bumping into the person I very much wanted to avoid.

"Sky! Hi! Oh it's so good to see you!" I lie, putting on a fake smile. _It hurts me to see her lie to me, but I can't blame her. Idiot._

"So why are you here?" To tell even more hurting things? To stab me in the heart again? Twice?

"My jacket." _Man I hate myself, why can't I just say why I came here?_

"Your jacket brings you here?" I ask in a mix of confusion and question

"I lend you my jacket, you know the night we.." He even refuses to say it out loud.

"Kissed" I complete, tauntingly

"Right" he says "So…"

"Oh off course, come with me to my room" He looks at me, taken aback. "I promise I won't rape you" I sneer at his prudishness. I push the door open and grab my shirt on the way out, putting it on.

------

"I don't know where I put it, honestly" I tell, as we enter the dorm

"Let me check in my room" I say and walk into my room, trying to find the jacket. He follows me, on the alert, very carefully.

"Got it" I say triumphantly and toss it at him the same way he did that night. He glances at it shortly, surprised and then clears his throat solemnly.

"To be honest, that's not why I came." Now it's my turn to look surprised.

"I need to talk to you. I feel so stupid." I see there's more he wants to , but he doesn't. _I'm a jerk for acting this way but God I am starting to fall so madly in love with her, I could kiss her right now. Why is she so hot in that training outfit, all sweaty and weary? I have to stop imagining what's underneath her clothes. Control!_

"But if Layla wants me to talk to you, I will" he says, trying to look at me. huh. Can you say 'unbelievable'?

"Okay" I hesitate slightly but then notice his stare-at-the-ground-look.

"Look at me!" I command angrily. "God! No wonder Layla asked me for advice. So just tell me what's wrong with you so we can all move on and be happy again."

"There is no problem."

"Oh I believe there is. You refuse to have sex" I talk through his protest "If you were a _girl_, okay, but Sky! What's wrong with you? You have the hot girlfriend" Oh my, can't believe I'm telling this. "You're a guy and you're 18!"

"I'm 21" he corrects "I'm graduating this summer at Red Fountain as a master specialist" he explains.

"Great" I say, rolling my eyes. 21 huh? Nice. "But don't change the subject now!"

"I'm afraid I'll say something wrong!" he confesses. I throw my hands up in frustration.

"You don't have to _say _anything, just _do _it." I exclaim aggravated

"I know, but…" _Ever since you came around, I've only been thinking of you! It's hopeless_

"Fine" I give in. let's try something different "So what do you do when you're with Layla?"

"Excuse me?" he asks offended

"You heard me. Spill"

"Um I kiss her" Well duh "And then I take her clothes of and we have …sex" Oh, he pronounced the awful sinful word.

"Well it's totally wrong! You have sex with her practically the moment you start. Sky, let me tell you a secret; it's painful." He looks at me not-understanding "You guys ramming that thing into us" he flushes "It hurts… unless we are excited from the beginning and from the way I just hear I doubt Layla ever is when you have sex. Got it?" he nods almost unnoticeably

"Now try it on me" I spell out slowly. I don't think Layla would let me go this far but hey, I have to use every possible means here.

"I can't do that!" he yells slighted

"Sure you can, pretend I'm Layla. And stop hesitating, it's annoying!" He sits next to me on the bed and kisses me softly on the lips, pushing me down. Eventually his tongue enters my mouth and he starts rubbing my back. This is so lame. No wonder Layla's as dry as a desert. I feel his hand moving towards the zipper of my shirt, pulling it down.

_"__Oh come on!" I __say snorting__ as he climbs on top of me "How can I possible give you a decent blow job?" I __ask laughing._

_"You figure something out, that's more exciting" he smiles at me and kisses my neck_

_"My God, stop!" I __whimper_

_"You haven't seen nothing yet" he mumbles, bending over again._

Okay, that's enough. I can't afford it having these memories just because he's this bad. I push him off forcedly.

"Ooowkay. Hold it. What did you think of that?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"Good?" I give him a skeptical look.

"It sucked!" I exclaim "What is it with you guys? You always feel the need to get on top of us! You're control freaks! And by the way, you have time, you don't have to fuck me in 10 seconds!" I conclude raging. I'm glad I let that out. He looks at me embarrassed. I slide over to him.

"Look it's not that bad, I just expected more from you. Try again, do what you want to do for once." He looks at me doubtfully "For me" I add. I know I should said 'For Layla', but I'm not retarded, that wouldn't work.

"Okay" he says with a hoarse voice. He looks into my eyes and I can only try to guess what he's thinking, but I don't have a clue. _I want to kiss her so badly._

He presses his lips on mine, pushing me down again, pinning me on the bed fiercely, but this time it's different. He slowly moves his hand under my tank top, removing it rapidly. I gently stroke his abdomen, taking off his t-shirt. He moves his lips from mine down to my neck, breasts and stomach, trailing kisses over my upper body. As I feel his going lower and lower, I bury my nails in the skin of his shoulders. I moan lightly and push him off me, sitting on top of him. I move my hand towards his pants and push it down slowly, causing him to groan. I ascend again, kissing his abs, chest and next start kissing him again, whirling his tongue violently. He rubs my back tenderly, goes up to my shoulders and then spins me around. He stops kissing me, gently running his hand against my cheek and taking a few tresses of my hair, looking at it as if it's a miracle. Suddenly we break apart exhausted, panting and gasping for air. I _need_ to forget that last moment. He glares at me intently, clearly waiting for a reaction. Honestly –gasp- I don't know what to say. Was that real?

"Did that really happen?" I manage to utter, trying to order my thoughts. He looks at me confused but then smiles and takes my hand, firmly squeezing it once. Yes.

I realize what we did now, _he _doesn't seem to get it. Oh my God, this wasn't a test, this was real. I curse myself in silence. Okay, not everything is lost; he can save everything if he answers the next question right, we can forget everything. I need to know this, an answer that can make everything better… or destroy everything.

"Did you pretend I was Layla?" I, hoping to get a positive answer. That's how it went the first time; he thought of Layla and it sucked, but I can only hope he thought of Layla this time too. He lets out an obvious sigh. What's it gonna be? Savior or destruction? He looks into my eyes and boldly replies

"No"

Destruction it is.

**Lyrics: Lie by ****IsisIsabella**** (me!)**

**A/N: Do you know what this means? Sky practically confessed his love for Bloom? Oh My God! What will Bloom say? Maybe she can do the ****bet****. But what about Layla? And what the hell is a Sparxian Amazon :s? Review and find out!**

**R&R Please! I loved the reviews ****soooo**** much! Please, I ****know more people read than review but please! Pretty please?**

**Xoxo**

**Moi**


	7. Brian

_"Did you pretend I was Layla?"_

_"No"_

Chapter VII: Brian

* * *

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

* * *

Okay Bloom, relax. This is nothing. It's practically a declaration of love but it's nothing. Aaargh this is not going according to plan. This simply can't happen. I have to push him away, I just need him, I have to _use _him, I can't be emotional. I can't bear this.

"Sky, listen to me, this is just an infatuation." He looks at me strangely, raising an eyebrow coyly.

"Don't say these things to me" I say, pressing my fingers in my temples.

"Bloom, relax, this isn't a declaration of love" Oops "I'm just saying…" he say suggestively. Since when did he get all confident like this? It's kinda hot. Bloom shut up for heaven's sake!

"But…" I look at him desperately "Don't say these things" I repeat, getting up from the bed.

"Bloom " he pacifies me calmly, pulling me on the bed. "Chill okay, I just mean that this feels good. Doesn't it?" he asks sweetly

"Yes!" I agree, louder than expected "I mean no!" he smiles at my weird behaviour.

"This can't feel good. It has to… stop" he looks into my eyes, mesmerizing me (again).

"Now" I whisper slowly as he cups my face and kisses me.

"Sky"I mumble, thru kisses "Please…mm we- can't do this."

"Bloom shut up, will ya?" he says laughing and kisses my neck. Oh my God. He wants to have sex with me! Nooooo! No! No no no! Wait a minute, wasn't that the bet? He's too vulnerable, he's with Layla. Okay, that's all crap but I'm afraid he'll want something from me afterwards, like… a relationship. The thought of that makes me get up quickly.

"We can't do this" I say, sorrow ringing out in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, more serious now.

"I think you understand me well." This is hard. "Sky, off course I want this but I… I can't" I stutter. Bloom, be a man. Correction, woman.

"So this was all an act?" he asks, getting angry.

"No!" I yell, surprisingly loud. I see him relax a little "Off course not, I mean, it was.. I felt…" I cannot possibly say this.

"You can't even say it. that's great, just great. " he lets out sarcastically. He puts his t-shirt back on.

"Sky, don't be like this" I say softly, coming closer to him "I am very sorry, but it is impossible" Well not really, it's just impossible _now_.

"Exactly how impossible?" he asks lividly, pushing me away firmly "Impossible for you?"

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who's cheating here." Shit, that was a mistake.

"Cheating? I thought you were testing me!" he taunts "What is it that you want from me Bloom?"

"I think it's pretty obvious this wasn't a test, you confirmed that rather clearly" I say "I don't want anything from you, why can't you see that? What's your problem?"

"What's _your _problem?" he yells back "Who are you really? All flirty and seductive around your friends, but that's not who you are. Always pretending!"

"I can't believe you said that" I say shocked. _Man I am fucking pissed._

"You're such a egocentric opportunistic bitch" Slap! I hit him in the face.

"Take that back" I say furiously. He touches his cheek in disbelief. I look at his face. Oh my God, it's burned. I burned his cheek. What did I do?

"I'm sorry" I whisper "I'm so sorry" I repeat, kissing him. "I'm sorry" I press a soft kiss on his lips. I pull away.

"I get it" he says rejected, looking at the ground. "You're just another selfish girl trying to get some affection, but you can't endure that anymore. You don't know what it means. Love."

"Please" I plead, but he opens the door and leaves. "Don't!" I yell, start to cry and fall on my bed. I never cry. He makes me cry. I fall asleep restlessly.

_This is boring, I need someone to enjoy myself. A boy. But I'm too lazy; I'll wait until someone comes._

_"Hi" a deep voice near me suddenly says. I turn around, looking into beautiful grey eyes._

_"Hello" I say, distant._

_"I'm Brian."_

_"Bloom" I say shortly. I study him intently: powerful jaw, prominent ch__eekbones, short dark blond hair, brown small eyebrows __and__ lower,__ those deep eyes. I have a soft spot for fine eyes. I decide__ to grant him one more sentence._

_"So why are you here?" I ask, trying to test if he's quickly irritated._

_"To rake up some chicks" he says calmly. Oh I like that._

_"Seriously, do you think you have a shot here?" I ask _

_"I don't know, you tell me" he says, staring at me._

_"Maybe" I say. He raises an eyebrow hopefully and lets out a small laugh_

_"I've seen worse" I continue._

_"Aah" he laughs "That's harsh." He looks at me differently "Do you think you have shot?" he asks me curiously._

_"No" I say decidedly causing him to look at me surprised "I'm certain I have a shot" I smile confidently._

_"But you're not some easy chick, not such a stupid empty-headed girl"_

_"No" I take a sip from my drink "I'm better" He laughs again._

_"See I like that, the confidence, on the verge of being over-confident"_

_"Pf" I brush aside his __comment "Look at me, why wouldn't I?" he looks at me amused. "It's just in my nature" I explain_

_"It's not in mine" he says, surely expecting me to contradict that._

_"You're right" I agree and grant him a small smile. "Yet, someone…" I slide over to him "Can easily bring that out"_

_"Really?" he asks, touching my shoulder__. I don't reply, I just lean towards him and let him kiss me._

_"Let's get out of here." He says with a hoarse voice, getting up and taking my hand._

_5 minutes later we fall on my bed, kissing and groping. He pins me to the bed, kissing me furiously. _

_"Oh come on!" I say snorting as he climbs on top of me "How can I possible give you a decent blow job?" I ask laughing._

The phone wakes me out of the nightmare. I hate it, I don't understand why those memories keep coming back, not only in my dreams at night, but from now on also in naps and even when I'm awake. My head is spinning. Stupid memories. Well at least, they're not those imaginary flashbacks I had a few days ago. I should've eaten something this afternoon, and this morning, I feel so faint.

"Hello?" I ask groggily

"Bloom hi" I recognize the voice immediately. I'm all of a sudden wide awake.

"Layla! How are you?" I ask, attempting to sound cheerful.

"I'm glad you're cheery, things here aren't very rosy, to be honest.

"What's wrong?" I concerned

"Bloom, it's horrible; Baltor has changes all the mermaids into monsters!"she bursts out, sobbing. Baltor. Again the flash of hate. Pure hate.

"Oh my God Layla, are you okay? And your parents?"

"We're fine but I fear for the lives of the people. Bloom, this is war" she says gravely.

_"War?! In my kingdom?!" My father yells furiously. I look at him frightened_

_"Dolores, bring her to her room" he yells again, now to my nanny. She whispers something to me, taking my arm and guides me out. I want to stay! I want to know what I cannot know._

_"Dolores?" I ask with my sweetest voice. "Could you get me a tissue? The red soft one?" I ask_

_"Why off course princess" she nods and runs off panicked. Easy. I __lay my head close to the door._

_"Sire, he will try to eliminate the Sparxian Amazon." I recognize the voice of general Lowood. What is the Sparxian Amazon? _

_"That freak will never touch my Daphne. I've met him before, that smug wizard. I hear him take a breath, uttering the name._

_"Baltor."_

I shake my head in complete bewilderment. What the hell?

"Bloom? You okay?" a voice asks. Right; Layla!

"Yeah, I'm sorry, someone came in, but it's okay. So what do we now?" I ask

"I'll call the girls in a few days, maybe earlier. I might ask them to come to Andros with the specialists. How's Sky?" she asks out of the blue.

"He's fine. He misses you. Maybe you should call him" I help her.

"He's fine" she repeats to herself "Yeah maybe" she says as if that's the last thing she would do; call him. "I have to go now, bye"

"Bye Layla… and be careful" I add hesitantly

"I will." Click. Now time to panic. The flashback. The flashback, the flashback, I keep thinking as I pace up and down the room. The Baltor guy must be the same Layla talked about. This can't be coincidence. Still, I don't remember this happening. Maybe that's my memory coming back from those 4 weeks! Then why did dad call Daphne the Sparxian Amazon? It makes no sense. But now I wonder something; I wasn't the crown princess when Daphne was alive, and the Sparxian Amazon must be a crown princess, so how can I possibly have been _destined_ to be Sparxian Amazon. Why didn't I notice that back then? Maybe because I was 10. I'm just so confused and God my head hurts so much, of all the brooding, the flashbacks, the commotion, the lack of food.

"Bloom!" Musa yells, coming into my room "Are you coming to Redfountain with us? Stella wants to introduce us to this new guy."

"Someone we don't know?" I ask, looking at her strangely

"I _know_" she emphasizes.

"Okay then" I say, walking over to her.

------

"So Stella, who's the guy?" Musa asks curiously

"Easy, music wonder child" she sneers smirking. I try to find Sky in the room, to avoid him, but I can't see him anywhere. Damned, I don't desire an awkward encounter.

"Bloom, this is him… he's new here Redfountain, he transferred" Stella says cheery as ever. I feel so lightheaded. I need to sit down.

"His name is…"

"Brian" I complete breathlessly. Then I see Sky, his eyes burning into me. Oh God. I feel extremely dizzy, I'm seeing black granules, I can't even see Sky anymore

"Catch me" I murmur and then I let me self go as everything goes black

**A/N: Well, that's a new way to introduce yourself. I wonder what Sky will think about the acquaintance. Hm. Well, anyhow I have to go now, need to write chapter because you guys have given me so many reviews that I really need to be very quick in updating. I hope I can still give you an interesting story. Thanx 4 the reviews, they were… extremely a lot : D And you see, it helps me, 'cause really, wasn't this a good chapter?**

**R&R!!!! R&R!!!!**

**IsisIsabella**


	8. Bad Memory

**A/N: fast update huh ****huh****Thanx**** 4 the reviews ;) sorry about the different POV's, but it's necessary to understand the story, plus it's interesting too and a bit of change :)**

_"Catch me" I murmur and then I let me self go as everything goes black_

Chapter VII: Bad Memory

* * *

_The smile on her face is just to pretend _

_That nothing is wrong but she is marked till the end _

_Confusion throws a young girl's mind apart _

_Like a knife that cuts out the feeling of her heart _

_The past, it's never gone, constantly it will return _

_Memories in her soul, forever burn _

_Moments of pain, without any fun _

_There's too much misery in a life that's just begun _

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

She's here. How can she be here? Why? For me? No, off course not, it's for the new guy, another victim to sleep with. I notice she's looking for someone. That would be me, I guess. Now Stella's introducing her to the guy, Brian. She doesn't look too good though. What's wrong with her? She looks as if she wants to fall down in pure misery. I step a little closer to her, hoping she'll see me. She smiles at the guy with a lot of difficulty and then she looks the other way and our eyes meet. That's when I realize it, I can't let her go. Not yet. Maybe never. Oh my God, she falls down, she faints! This is so not _her_. I dash over to her

"Bloom! Bloom! Answer me! Bloom" I yell harder, slapping her cheek frantically to get her to wake.

"Bloom! Talk to me! say something! do something!"God no, what's wrong with her? I can't imagine how it would be to lose her, hell I don't even _want _to imagine that, remembering the last words I spoke to her. I hope she's okay, wherever she is.

_"That was amazing" he pants, plopping down on the bed._

_"I know"_

_"So… what do you want to do now?" he asks. Are you kidding me? He's not exhausted? Satisfied? Saturated? I start to panic a little. What do I do now?_

_"Give me a sec" I say, smiling uneasily_

_"You're not tired__ are you?" he asks teasingly. I don't reply, don't say a thing. Big time panicking here._

_"You know, it was very nice with you here, but I really need to go." I say and get up; but he pushes me back._

_"Very funny" he says_

_"I'm serious" I say determinate_

_"Me too" he replies and climbs on top of me, pressing my hands on the bed firmly_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell but he silences me by shoving his tongue in my mouth_

_"Did you really think I was going to let you go?" he growls. I glance at his eyes again, frightened__; they're different. I could swear they turned pitch-black._

_"You gave me a bit pleasure but come on that's not enough, let's have pleasure together." He smiles evilly_

_"No!" I scream, trying to push him off, but in vain. "Let me go! I don't want this!" he looks at me, not impressed_

_"Plea__se" I sob, horrified_

_"I didn't know we would have that much fun" he says and rips my clothes_

_"No!" I yell "Don't do this!" I say weeping _

_Please… don't … do … this_

I wake up with a start, gasping for air. I can't have these memories, I don't want them. I did things to prevent them, I don't want these memories, I already had to experience them. I start sobbing uncontrollably until I understand I can't stay here unless I want to have a comfy meeting with my rapist. I know I have to talk to him, have a short conversation, but all I want to do is go now, I want to see my parents, I want to know about the war and Baltor. I just want to get out of here, I don't want to face Brian. I cry again.

"Shhh" he hushes "It's okay"

"I have to go" I say difficultly, trying to get up, which obviously fails. Luckily Sky catches me and looks at me sternly.

"You're not going anywhere" I take a deep breath and look at him desperately. I need to go.

"Does anyone have lemonade? Or candy?" he asks quickly.

"Here, I have some dextrose" Timmy says "I have diabetes" he explains. I smile at him.

I quickly put the dextrose in my mouth and start sucking on it.

"Lemonade?" Sky inquires

"Is Aquarius good too?" Brian asks. He hands me the liquid, our hands touch for one second. I look up at him.

"Nice to meet you" I murmur almost inaudible but grateful for the energy drink.

"This is not how I usually get to know someone" I grant him a weak smile and take a swallow of the drink. How can I possibly be this friendly? Well he's nice too, it would be suspicious if I was rude to him now.

"Well, it's original." He says, smiling. He glares at me for five seconds and then he holds his hand out and shakes mine carefully.

"Soft handshake" I whisper

"Yeah, I don't want you to faint again. Do not doubt my manliness" he says, pretending to be severe. Sigh. I would fall for him again. _If_ I did not remember what he did to me.

"I have to go" I repeat to Sky

"Then go" he says, a little irritated. What's his deal? First he's all comforting and then I talk to Brian and… ooh. Well, he can save that because I have to go now. I walk off indifferently, after throwing a look at the group. I notice Brian's talking to Stella, making her laugh very loudly. Is she trying to make a point to someone? Ow, Brandon's glare at Brian is deadly. The green monster.

I hear _him_ chase after me, so I turn around to save him some trouble. After he catches up, I start walking again.

"Growing a little irritated Sky?" I ask casually

"What?" he asks "You can't go now, Bloom"

"Hm funny you should say that, since I _will_ go because one, I have to go see my parents to talk about a war in Sparx I don't know about and two, because I really don't want to have a conversation with you now." I say in one breath. He looks at me bewildered and then he opens his mouth to say something

"You know that guy Brian?" he asks suspiciously. Oh my God! Well it is a question I never expected.

"Growing a little jealous Sky?" I retort smoothly. He looks at me, surprised I would even dare to say that.

"Well, gotta go now. Send everyone my regards and take care" I wink fake cheerily

"Bloom!" he yells, but I already start to open my portal. I walk into the licking flames easily and transport myself to the palace.

--------

"Hello Eric, John" I say as I enter the palace, passing the guards "You know where my parents are?"

"They are in the dining room your majesty" a young servant helps.

"Thank you" I say and rush to the room in question quickly. I find my parents there with an old woman, talking. I know that woman, she was the one… I called upon her once, to settle… unpleasant matters.

"Mom dad" I call, trying to get their attention. They turn around quickly, looking at me with concerned and tormented looks. "Madam" I say, nodding at the gypsy

"I need to talk to you very urgently" I start nervously

"What's wrong honey?" Mariam asks worriedly

"Lately I've been having these weird memories; I thought they were dreams at first, but they're too realistic and now I think that they're flashbacks, you know, from that month I lost my memory." My parents and the gypsy exchange meaningful looks, which is pretty disturbing.

"What I want to know, dad, -and I know this may sound weird- was Sparx at war when Daphne died? Because of Baltor?" I assume carefully.

"Bloom, are you okay? Your sister died because of cancer, not because of a war." He chuckles uncomfortably "A war" he repeats mockingly

"You don't understand, I've been having these flashbacks constantly, it's getting worse!" I yell angrily, getting enraged. "This is my sister's _life_ we're talking about!"

"Bloom, come and sit here" my mother says and I sit in between her and the gypsy.

"You know what happened with Daphne and we don't joke about that. This woman will help you see what happened here with Daphne and what your real memories are." I look at the woman suspiciously. Why all of a sudden so helpful? I know this woman, she doesn't do white magic, I always presumed she was a witch.

"Come here girl" she says with a raucous voice. I need to know what happened. I don't trust this woman but my mind longs for redemption. I close the place between us and sigh.

"Do it" I say decidedly. She jostles her fingers on my temple and starts singing an odd song, I suspect in Latin

"Reminisci abolescebunt, memoriae aboririuntur, repara meam magia. Peto! Postula! Obedi!"

_Let go of the memories, send them away, give them to me, they're dangerous, give the memories away, away, away __away__away__away__away__…_

I snap out the trance and feel my head. I feel lightheaded; not necessarily in bad way, I feel a lot better, my head is no longer pounding. That's actually a nice feeling. Well I got all the answers I wanted here. I get up and leave.

"Bye mum and dad! Thanks!" I say as I run back outside. I need to go back to Alfea. It's already 7 o'clock and I still need to eat. I can't express how happy I am.

**Narrator****'s**** Perspective**

"Oritel, what are we doing to her?" Mariam let out as soon as her daughter closed the door behind the door

"We're saving her from the horrible truth. Some secrets can't be revealed, Mariam."

"But she's almost 18, don't you fear she'll suffer the same fate as Daphne? We have to warn her" she said, getting up.

"Mariam, sit down" Oritel commanded

"It is for the best" the gypsy agreed.

"Shut up old woman!" Mariam yelled, enraged. "This is our daughter Oritel!" she tried again "She can be in danger"

"She _can _be in danger" Oritel repeated

"She _is_ in danger Oritel, what's wrong with you? Our only daughter, our only child can die! I know you always gave preference to Daphne, but she's not here anymore, show some compassion Oritel"

"That's enough Mariam!" he yelled lividly "We won't tell her and she will never discover it! that's final!" he shouted

"You're despicable" she said and stormed off. _She can never know, _he thought to himself

**Bloom's POV:**

Finally, I'm back; I hurry to the big dining room. Food! I start consuming my food rapidly and then look around, wondering something.

"Hey Frances, where are Stella and the girls?" I ask a girl with short brown hair

"They're in their room" I look at her questioningly "I heard they received a call… from Layla" she adds quieter. I get up, no longer minding my urge for food and run to the dorm. I enter, gasping for air. I look at all the dejected face.

"What is it?" I ask

"Layla called" Stella replies abruptly, with a concerned look on her face

"And…" I urge impatiently

"We have to book a flight to Andros"

**Lyrics: Memories of Pain by De ****Heideroosjes**

**A/N: Ah I love Sky's jealousy, I'll do something more with that, plus a bit more about the other characters (Stella anyone?!) READ THIS: if you want more attention on your favorite character, review and tell me. So please tell me!**

**R&R**

**Xoxo**

**Moi**

**Pearl Phoenix: Hooray! I updated fast****! That's nice of me huh: )**

**SolarianPrincess1: if readers agree to put some more Stella in the story, it is on! ****Thanx**** for the idea btw, ****idea**

**BloomAmber****: Please don't tickle me, I can't take that****, my niece does it all the time… I squeal and yell!**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons****: You're ****gonna**** love the next parts ; )**

**artistic-angel825: ****update ****update****, I updated fast!**

**Chocolattegirl17: Stop it! you're making me blush flushes Anything else? smiles sweetly**

**angelgrl31392****: Here you go. ****Thanx**

**ladychriz****: why thank you, I already wondered where you were : ( You're here now… Me like : )**


	9. Blues

_"We have to book a flight to Andros" _

Chapter IX: Blues

* * *

_Owner of a lonely heart_

_Much better than a_

_Owner of a broken heart_

_Owner of a lonely heart_

* * *

"What? Really? What happened?" I ask, shooting questions in a quick pace

"Trouble" Stella shortly explains and walks off. "We should start to pack" she says, snatching her cell from a chair.

"I bet she's going to call the guys" Flora says quietly, concern sounding in her voice, going to her room too.

Wow this is serious, we have to go to Andros, we have to help Layla. I'm always happy to help Layla, but I would rather have helped her with something different. Well I'd better pack now. I'm not really up for that now, but I should try, for Layla. Look at that, me all sentimental over Layla.

---------

I hear voices coming out of the little hall of our dorm, the boys have arrived

"We have to help her, if not with strength, then mentally." Tecna starts gravely "We are ready to be in the field"

"Well that's great Tecna, say that again when Baltor marks us with a special tattoo." Musa remarks sarcastically

"Are we really ready to do this?" I ask curiously, stepping in the room, trying to avoid Sky's look as much as humanly possible.

"_We _are, but you're not coming." Stella interposes quickly

"What?!" I almost yell "Why not?" I ask with a questioning face

"Are you a fairy?" Tecna asks

"Well no, but I am good" I reply "Why do you think I'm here?" duh!

"You don't have your Enchantix?"

"My _what_?" I ask incredulously

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Tecna says mockingly

"Excuse me, my magic level may not be as high as yours but I'm a way better fighter" This is downright discrimination!

"We don't need fighters, we already have the specialists." She says, pointing at the guys.

"Besides, you should be happy, you don't have to risk your life." Sky says, in a more cheerful tone. Well that's just great, thanks for that useful contribution.

"And what's so great about life then?" I ask hard, looking at everyone. No reaction. Cowards. I leave the room and lock myself in my room angrily. Can you spell unbelievable? Because that's what it is. I can't come with them because I'm not a fairy. Well I'm sorry for that, but I can't help it either. In fact I am the Sparxian Amazon, thus better fighters than them. The specialists are okay and brave and stuff but it can't hurt to have one extra, right? Layla would like it too if I came with them, but no, they need to be all stubborn. 'You don't have to risk your life' Please! There are worse things than that. I desperately need some action, some diversion.

"Well that went well" I hear Stella sigh in the adjacent room. Wait a sec, _I_ can't come with them, but Musa… she's a fairy ( a good one), so she can accompany them? That is just _fly_. My supposedly best friend is joining the merry crowd, while I can sulk here and receive messages of their deaths. Revenge would be sweet, but I won't let it get that far, I'm coming with them! With or without their knowledge.

"Hey is everyone ready?!" I hear Stella yell. Oh yes I am. I perceive sound of a murmur of approval and some bustle. They're probably on their way to the Specialists' ship, so I'll just take a shortcut to the ship and hide.

"_Minor_" I whisper to my suitcase and it shrinks to the size of a small purse. I jump out of my window, flying a little bit and land on the ground, noticing the company hasn't arrived yet, relieved. I quickly run to the ship, easily breaking through the so-called 'sophisticated' security system, and I hide in the hold, at the back of the ship. I would have loved to show off my power my transporting myself there with a portal, but I can't use too much magic, I have the weird and disturbing conjecture I'm gonna need my magic. I hear voices approaching the hold rapidly. Uh oh.

"_Abdo__, non __videor__" _I whisper anxiously, but concentrated. God I hope this works.

"Is Bloom always this gloomy?" Flora asks softly

"Yeah…" I hear Musa hesitate "That was just cuz she was mad, ya know?"

"Oh okay" she replies , but I can see she's not buying it. damned, now I'll have to be cheerier! They leave. At least they didn't discover me. If we're further than 100 miles from Alfea, they're never going to bring me back, so I'll just need stay low for a while, I guess half an hour or so, that cannot be a problem.

"Man I'm glad Bloom's not coming" Sky says, entering

"Dude why not, she's hot." Riven replies uninterestedly, dropping some suitcases. I notice a silence "She's just a chick" he finally says

"Sure" Sky nods as Riven walks out "She's just a chick man, don't be such a loser" he says to himself out loud and hits his own head, as if he wants to teach himself some wisdom. That certainly is some wisdom for me. He's freaking hooked! Good, then I'm not the only one.

We're ascending, this is a lot harder when you're not in a chair with a seatbelt, but I really need to be quiet. Okay, we're in the air, I can breathe again.

This is going to be so much fun. I just love to watch them, saying stupid things (about me). all I need to do is be quiet, no problem. Perhaps there's one problem, I realize after a quarter. I know it sounds silly, but I really need to pee. Maybe I'm just imagining it; that's what I hope, I'll wait for another quarter. I take my iPod out of my pocket and listen to some songs, trying not to sing along unless I want to be tossed out a flying airplane. After half an hour passes, I still need to go to the bathroom. We have already flown for almost an hour, it's not that bad if they find me now, though I'd rather stay hidden until we land at Andros, that's safer. I sneak to the bathroom nonetheless and place myself on the seat.

"God that's good" I can't help but say. I cover my mouth surprised. Damned! I can only hope they didn't hear that. I don't notice anyone moving or saying anything. I breathe again, relieved and flush rapidly. Shit! I flushed! Shit shit shit! Damn the force of habit! Damn that good, royal raising! I need to get out of here! I unlock the door, but I already hear someone approaching, I try to leave the bathroom secretly, which is not easy when you're in a swinging airplane. I vaguely pick up Riven's question to Sky to check out the sound. I'm almost out of the bathroom, but then the ship takes a sharp bend; the sudden movement pushes me out of the tiny room and I collide with the wall, hard.

"Ouch" I utter, rubbing my arm with an angry look. I look up, facing a tall blonde person.

"Sky! Hi. I can explain this." I babble but he grasps my arm and drags me to the front, where the others are.

"Hey! Watch the goods thank you very much" I yell indignantly

"Look what I found" he finally says, looking at me accusingly and then looking at the group.

"Damned you discovered me; now I can't yell 'surprise!' when we land!" I say sarcastically but smiling, enjoying the victory.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sky asks thru clenched teeth, lividly

"Well I think that's pretty obvious" I say composed

"You can't be here, we asked you _not_ to come with us."

"What can I say, I live in an opposite universe" I shrug indifferently. What is he making such a fuss about? Oh right, I remember why; 'She's just chick'

"Leave, now" he adds calmly but still angrily.

"Oh yes I would love to; just open a window and I'll jump through it, falling 1000 miles down, flying into bloody pieces on the ground." I retort mockingly "No thanks" I restrain "I'd rather be a stowaway, it's so exciting! Well it is, until you have to pee and are so stupid you flush." I continue, looking at everyone's astonished face.

"So you can fly me back and stuff like that, but that wouldn't be very intelligent, 'cause then you'll squander some precious time, in which _you_" I say looking at Sky "could have been all lovey-dovey with your sweetheart. So what's it gonna be? Should I stay or should I go?" I conclude my monologue. I notice Sky's destroying glare and the looks of the others, still bewildered.

"Bloom, you forget that _I…" _Stella starts but I cut her off; it seems they need some more persuasion, let's carry on with the monologue. They asked for it!

"Hon, how stupid do you think I am?" I ask scornfully "It's impossible to transport me back to Alfea with your magic wand when we're flying, even for you, so I don't think that's an option. Off course, I could transport myself there, but what fun would that be? I already got this far, so why would I possibly leave?" I ask questioningly

"Maybe because you shouldn't be here" Sky helps, still angry.

"You really need to control yourself" I say annoyed. Hey I have an idea! Let's blackmail him! "I'm just a chick" I say casually, pursing my lips, knowing that I'm in control. His face tightens as his eyes become glassy. Yeah, I'm good!

"Now shut up will ya?" Finally! I don't know if you notice, but I'm growing impatient here!

"There is no reason why I wouldn't be here. I am Layla's friend as much as you girls are. I know you know her longer, but Musa doesn't and she could accompany you."

"_She_is a fairy, Bloom" Stella

"Then what am I?" I ask emotionally, glaring at them contemptuously "You think you're so much better because you have wings? You don't believe I can help you? Fine, then assist Layla, I'll be waiting in the palace, looking out for your shimmering fairy bodies." I say louder, looking at them hardly. "But don't say I'm less worthy than you just because you have your Enchintax" I end disdainfully, still trying to control my anger.

"It's Enchantix" Tecna corrects. Everyone glances at her disbelievingly and then at me expectantly

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, _Tecna_!" I finally burst out. I restrain slowly.

"It's kinda obvious you really don't want me to be here, but that's okay, I'm used to that, I'll just make myself invisible, like I did before" I rant "I'm used to that too" I murmur and then mumble the spell again, but now with more strength, anger and concentration

"_Abdo__. Non __videor__" _I see the guys looking around confused and the girls shaking their heads, looking nervously, probably trying to remember a spell to reveal me.

"Bloom? Bloom? Where are you?" Stella asks

"Come on, this is ridiculous" Musa says "Show yourself"

"Yes Bloom, we can talk about it, just let us see you, please" Flora begs. I'm touched, I think sarcastically. Yeah let's talk! I go to the hold again, sitting on a suitcase and staring at my tiny suitcase

"_Maior__"_ I whisper, bringing the luggage to its original size again, and then, for no reason, I start to cry; not hysterically, just soft tears streaming down my cheeks, moistening my dry skin. Suddenly I feel all alone and I realize it; this sucks! My whole life, it just sucks; I don't remember the most important moments of my youth, I hate life, I don't have friends. _They_ don't want me here, not even Musa supports me; I don't have friends, she blended in with the girls fast and I'm just… useless. I can't blame her though; I just blame me.

For being lonely.

**Lyrics: ****Owner of a lonely heart by Yes**

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter. You know why right? You can probably feel it. it was a great feeling**** writing it. this chapter means a lot to me, please review, please tell me!**

**R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R ****R&R**

**Xoxo**

**Me**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons****Thanx**** girl, y****ou're the best, I hope you know that.**

**angelgrl31392: it is indeed not the same story, but still painful. How the hell did you get yourself in that situation: )**

**Rocker05: Ah someone who likes Sky jealousy too! I love you! (well not really, but you know what I'm saying ; ) ) ****Yeah I know Latin, I kinda study it at school : ) LOL! Off course I won't let anything happen to Andros!**

**BloomAmber****: you don't have to find anything to do to me, because I'll always update, you see that huh! I'm a good girl! Seriously, I really can stand tickling : ) It gives me the shivers**

**Celestial Secrets: why couldn't you review? Well never mind, I'm glad you did now. Ah why does Brian pretend he doesn't know Bloom? Maybe he doesn't know her! You'll find out. You sure do have a lot of questions. The gypsy has nothing to do with ****Baltor****, but she is connected to Bloom though. Oritel is bitter and I can only hope he'll get better, but I cannot tell you the secret; soon**** (I'm talking next chapter)****, Bloom will meet ****Baltor**** and things will get clearer again. ****I have to beg you to review again because I just love these questions. I'm sorry I can't give you an answer to everything, but it still needs to be exciting huh!**

**ladychriz****: didn't you love her reactions in this chapter? 'cause I sure did. Later on, she'll have a short conversation with Sky, that you're ****gonna**** love too!**

**artistic-angel825: hey, don't ****apologise****, pressure is good, I mean, ****look at this chapter, it ****was great! ****Pressure**** helps! Everything**** in reviews**** helps (even pushing! ; ) )**


	10. Baltor

_I just blame me for being lonely_

Chapter X: Baltor

* * *

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? _

_Think twice 'cause__ you got__a long way 2 go _

_Don't know how__ to act, better__ fall back _

_It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me? _

_You wanna get close? Ease up __'cause you got a __long way to go _

* * *

Someone's entering the hold; my space. What does it matter anyway? He can't even see me. I sob quietly, but audible.

"Guys I think I found something!"Sky yells but then he notices the drops of water running down the plastic suitcase I'm sitting on. So he found me.

"We're coming" Stella reacts

"No it's okay! It was just a bug!" How convincing

"What?!"

"A very big bug Stella, but I took care of it"

"Okay thanks!" I hear and then silence returns

"That's what I am, a nasty bug" I murmur softly and chuckle.

"Shhh… they'll hear you"

"No they won't" I counter irritated "Non audior. Montro eis Silencium"

"There you go again, shutting people out. That's not how it works"

"What are you now? My shrink?" I retort cynically

"Are you always like this?" I just shut up. "All murky and lifeless?" I don't reply. Again. You gotta love the silences. "At least show yourself" he finally sighs. I whisper a few words and soon our eyes meet he takes my hand and starts speaking immediately.

"We don't want you gone, it's just unexpected and well, you totally ignored our command to stay in Alfea."

"Cut the crap, I want to know why _you_ resisted to my staying" I interfere angrily

"I'm… unprepared because you're here. Or rather astonished?" he wonders out loud "It's not necessarily a bad thing" He lets go of my hand, not sure what to say.

"Boy you really know how to get in someone's panties" I say motionless.

"Damned Bloom!" he yells uncontrolled, kicking a suitcase that lands up 5 feet further. He clasps my arm, pulling me up so I face him. I feel his breath on my face, unsteady, rapidly and I try to forget the tininess of distance between us.

"That's more what I'm talking about" I whisper low, struggling not to kiss him and then restrain myself. "But seriously, you'll have to try harder" I add and walk off, –ladies and gentlemen- in the blaze of glory.

----------

"Hey" I say softly as I meet the others in the front of the ship "I'm sorry I went with you guys even when you told me not to, it was totally without respect, but I really felt I needed to do it."

"We know that" Stella sighs relieved and happy. "But we'll probably need advanced magic to defeat this guy and frankly, if you're not a fairy…" her voice stops to regain control.

"I know" I nod "But I do have a little magic and I believe I can help you… for example, I can help to attack the mermaids, well mignons" I correct myself quickly

"I guess you're right" Stella gives in "It's just… we don't know anything about you, what you're capable of."

"You'll see" I smile secretively and turn around to leave, but I won't hide anymore. I feel they accepted me. More less. I can still hear them, discussing the matter… me.

"… n't remember her using magic in fights" Musa replies "I don't remember how she fights at all; when she was 10 her father made her quit magic training"

"Then she's as good as powerless, without experience. Unless she's a natural" Tecna comments skeptically.

"From then on, I only saw her in the evening, I don't know what she did during the day. It was about that time Daphne passed away." Musa says softly. I suddenly notice the long silence.

"_The_ Daphne?!" Tecna asks interested. Okay that's enough. I get up, angry but composed (as always)

"Hey Musa" I say venomously "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spill my unhappy childhood to everybody on this ship. One shrink is enough" I say, glancing at Sky briefly "I don't need eight more."

"It's a matter of being prepared." Tecna objects "I have a way to find out the amount of powers in you!" she suddenly lets out "If you let me scan you…"

"As in forcing a way into my brains? No thanks" Her thin pink lips form a small smile.

"Maybe I can read your power from it."

"So you could hit upon the nature of my powers?" I ask eagerly, instantly forgetting my earlier objection

"That _could_ be possible" she emphasizes "But don't be disappointed if I don't see any powers because this is just a small scan and we're still in a flying airplane. Let's go to some place larger and quieter" Tecna smiles comforting and she takes me to the back, were I shove away some suitcases with a movement of my arm in the air so we have enough space. Tecna looks at the room, almost studying it and then draws a circle with green fluorescent outlines on the ground.

"What's that?" I ask, trying to sound casual

"Just to protect ourselves" she replies shortly "_If_ you happen to have a lot of power, this could get violent" She places her fingers on the sides of my head, murmuring a few words, puts on weird glasses (almost a ski mask). Next, I feel something entering my mind, I let her pass every time until I feel something in _me_ trying to push her away, to prevent her from going on. I attempt to push it away too, breaking down its walls.

_"__Stop it__"_I hiss in my mind

_"__I can't, you asked for this__"_

_"__Shut up__!" _I bite nervously

_"Fine, your way_ "the voice says. Suddenly I feel Tecna's fingers slipping away and I'm smashed against the wall, unable to move

_"Damned, let her do this!"_ I try. Tecna calls the others in panic, throwing off her glasses. Great.

_"I can't, you can't" _the voice clarifies as if it's obvious. I'm pressed against the wall even more firmly and chafed against its bumpy and pointy tiles. I turn my hands, looking at the scratches in horror. Blood pours out the wounds slowly but steady, gliding down the wall mixed with blood coming from somewhere higher, more central. I wince in pain. My back.

"_You witch_" I throw at her

"_Speak for yourself. Now let it go." _She says louder

"No!" I say out loud. Everyone looks at me oddly but I don't really care about that now.

"_Are you sure?"_ she asks, making me fall to the floor. I don't answer. She slams me back against the wall.

"Aaargh!" I scream

"_I'll ask again, will you let it go?__"_

"YES!" I yell loudly . I fall down again, voluntarily, colliding with the floor, panting heavily. Everyone rushes to me with his own special question. Super!

"I don't know what happened" I say weakened. That's a lie; I know what happened. It's the gypsy. She helped me once. My mistake.

"We have to hurry to Andros, you need medical attention" Brandon says and commands Timmy.

"No, I can fix this. I don't think there will be a doctor available at Andros that is not needed somewhere." I say as Tecna wants to protest.

"I'm sorry you didn't find out what my powers are."I say looking at the girls.

"What I don't get is how someone could get thru the circle!" Tecna says

"It was me, don't ask me why, something in me did it. I broke thru your barrier"

"_You _broke through _my _barrier?" Tecna asks astonished and disbelievingly

"Off course I did, it wasn't so hard, I just flew right thru it" She whispers something to the girls, who look at me, amazed.

"Anyhow" Flora starts "You do need some healing, let us help you"

"First, you should send out the guys" I say quickly and they push them all out. "Now you need to help me take my clothes of and I'm gonna need some bandages, disinfectant and a blanket." They look at me strangely for my last request.

"I really need that, it's to make a provisional bed" I explain. They leave but come back as fast as they departed. They help undressing me until I'm only in a deep green bra and panties.

"I can handle it from here" I whisper low, trying not to look at all the scars on my body. They seem to understand so they bolt. Luckily. I lay myself on the bed, closing my eyes and focus on the wounds, scanning them. They're not so bad, but I really need to heal them. I make the bottle of disinfectant levitate and use it on all the wounds. I hold my hand above the wounds, murmuring a spell and next I put the bandages on and I make myself comfortable, trying to sleep.

"_Are you sure you want to do this, princess?" She asks, observing me with interest_

_"Can you help me?"_

_"Off course can, but do you want it?" she repeats the question_

_"Yes" I say impatiently _

_"You do know this is dangerous, do you?" she inquires politely and friendl__y_

_"I am fully aware of the dangers" I reply confidently_

_"Then you know the consequences of turning back time." I don't answer_

_"You will always remember what happened and no one will be there to support you, no matter what because you can't tell what you did, it's a magical crime. Oh yes, you will always bear the consequences from what happened; __for example, __if someone hit you, you will have the bruise"_

_"This means I will remember everything?" I ask anxiously_

_"You will, but nobody else will" sh__e say, trying to reassure me. __won't know. __will never pay for what he did. _

_So be it._

I wake up with a start, gasping for air as if I just run a marathon. Well, it worked, she turned back time for me and I paid the price. I had to run into him, turn him down and meet him again a year later, here. What I don't understand is how she got into my mind; I never had that sort of contact with her, or not that I remember. I do have this weird feeling, as if something's missing. It feels strange and in a twisted way, familiar.

"How are you?" Flora asks, stepping in carefully.

"I'm fine" I smile as the other girls enter "It's probably healed already" I say and wonder about their amazed faces.

"I'm sorry did you just say the wounds will be healed?" Tecna asks

"Yeah, they always do. I just say a quick spell I wrote myself when I was like 10 and then wait, let my energy do the work. I'm sure it's a lot easier for you guys" I say, rolling my eyes

"Bloom, healing is not natural; it's gift, a power" Stella says

"What? But I've been doing this since…" I realize it "I was a kid" I say to myself

"Are… are you sure you're not a fairy?" Flora asks worried and softly. I stare at her in confusion, but as I want to reply, Timmy yells that we're going to land and that we'll need to fasten our seatbelts. Where's the steward's uniform?

----------

We land safely, near the palace but when we get out I notice something weird.

"Do you feel that too?" I ask worriedly, looking at the girls, who nod in unison

"Girls, let's go Enchantix" Stella yells. Well that's convincing, but what am I supposed to do? A few minutes later the girls stand in front of us, all transformed and shimmering. I hear a noise coming from behind us, so I spin around, on the alert.

"Boys, grab your weapons, it's not safe here" Stella speaks softly. My cue. I throw my head back, inhaling and I yell continuously, like a litany "Power of Sparx, I summon thee, power of Sparx come to me" I start whirling around in the air rapidly and when I land on the ground I see I'm transformed. I'm wearing my armored brown corset decorated with the symbol of Sparx, a short brown leather skirt, knee-high leather boots with dragon designs and my hair is braided and put up with a crown on it. I feel at my bow and the cylinder that contains my arrows relieved and draw my sword, taking a resolute stand.

"Oh my." Musa blurts out

"What are you?" Tecna dares to ask first.

"I'm the Sparxian Amazon" I reply, happy that they finally know. They continue to stare at me as if I just told them a lame joke.

"What?!" Musa asks

"Yeah, what?" Riven repeats dumbfounded

"The Sparxian Amazon…" Timmy marvels "Then you're some kinda warrior princess"

"No you geek, I'm no Xena" I quip laughing

"But… I thought the Sparxian Amazon was a myth" Tecna says

"Well I'm standing right here" I smile

"Uhu with a big pointy sword" Stella remarks coyly

"Yeah, it's kinda big huh. Actually, I'm not gonna use it yet, so I'll put it away for some time. If it scares you" I add mockingly, snatching my bow and an arrow from the cylinder.

"But why doesn't…" Tecna starts but I cut her off

"Shh" I abruptly say. I look around, to my left, right, above me. "Someone's here" I forebode

"Girls, prepare for an attack and boys, draw your swords" Stella commands. I just stand still 'cause I know who's coming. She's here.

"Hey guys!" Layla yells, flying ten feet above us. Everyone looks at me accusingly, I just giggle.

She shouts something

"What?!" I yell back and she screams again but I don't understand what she's saying so I fly up to her

"Nice outfit" she finally says, quieter. Now Stella yells something, but she flies up too.

"You can fly too?!" she exclaim disbelievingly and then flies a little lower screaming to the guys:

"She can fly!"

"Yeah, they already got that Stell" I taunt

"Um… is there anything you can't do?!" Sky asks jokingly. I pretend to think very hard, frowning my eyebrows.

"Bake!"

"Well that's very sad because that's exactly what I seek in a mignon" a deep voice speaks gravely. We spin around quickly, facing a young man, aristocrat looking, with long light brown reddish hair and a sardonic smirk carved in his face.

"Hm I don't know you" I say, pursing my lips doubtfully.

"Bloom… " Flora whispers "That's…"

"I don't know you either" he replies, smirking "Want to get to know me better?"

"Sure let's chat!" I say sarcastically

"I'm Baltor, the greatest warlock of all times."

**Lyrics: Long way 2 go by Cassie**

**A/N: Yeah, seriously, WHAT? ****Haha****, they didn't know about Bloom! Surprise! ****And Bloom… now you know why Brian didn't recognize her! She turned back the time, but I'll explain that later. Don't worry, in the fight with ****Baltor**** Bloom will remember when the gypsy had 'brain contact' with her**** You have to admit, that is an original way to introduce him. Maybe he should have said :"And you are history" ****Lol****, that would be ridiculous!**

**Thanx**** for the reviews, they convince me to continue and that I'm not screwing things up!**

**Xoxo**

**Moi**

**Pearl Phoenix:** Thanx; I know it's weird to see Bloom cry, but at least no one saw it (well Sky kinda did, but she was invisible so… no harm right?) But she's back… all bitchy and stuff

**Celestial Secrets**: I can only tell everyone was overwhelmed that Bloom was there. I mean, Stella is not the person to be ignored, and when she is… ouch. Well the answer to your question about the specialists lies in this chapter, because they have no clue what power Bloom has. The Sparxian Amazon is supposed to be a secret, it's a myth to the guys. There will be no evil twins : ) Anyhow, now you know why Brian didn't 'know' Bloom.

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons:** Thanx! I liked it too : ) Have you been doing any cooking lately? And what about the home schooling? Still fun: )

**angelgrl31392:** I can imagine that it was bad, no matter how it happened! Well ch9 is one of my favoritechapters too!

**BloomAmber:** I'm chilling, I'm relaxed. I know it was sad sighs I knew you would understand ; )

**artistic-angel825**: I can't wait for more neither! It's kinda exciting writing this story 'cause I have no clue what's going to happen, or how it will end. Mostly I already know how it will end, but right now… I'll have to let it be ; ) You're right, waiting is so not the point : p Bye!

**raebird223**: sigh, poor Bloom indeed, but as I said before, she's back you know, all transformed. And she will kick some ass in the next chapter (yes I know I keep postponing it, but the gypsy thing was necessary) Trust me, she's blow at least one person away.

**Rocker05**: Tiny correction, Bloom _thinks_ she's not a fairy, but the others begin to suspect something different (in the sense of opposite, if you know what I mean?!) Well the girls think she' s powerless, which is not such a surprise, since they don't know she's the Sparxian Amazon!

l**adychriz**: Bloom is not getting soft (see the conversation with Sky), because that would just be lame. Could you live with it if she gets soft when she's alone? Of in the very important moments? Pretty please? Next chapter: fighting with Baltor, is that tough enough?


	11. Babble

**A/N: watch the dotted lines, from the second one, the POV's change from Bloom to Sky's and from Sky's to Layla****. Enjoy!**

"_I'm Baltor, the greatest warlock of all times."_

Chapter XI: Babble

* * *

_You say I don't talk enough, __that applies to both of us_

_Don't try to sound me out, something I could do without_

_So much goes on inside your head, I often wonder_

_Have you heard enough to know, there's nothing left to say_

* * *

"And I am going to destroy all the magic realms in order to obtain their wisdom and spells." I look at him flustered, then skeptically and snort.

"That's cute, but do you really think you're different than those other losers?"I mock, still laughing. For a second, he seems daunted, just for one second. That second is enough. In that one second I manage to stretch my bow and fire an arrow, piercing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I needed to do that to determine how strong you are" I apologize.

"Bloom, you're apologizing to the person who's out to destroy my planet and yours too probably." Layla interposes loudly

"Relax" I say and fly over to them. "I have an idea" I whisper something. I turn around, only to see that Baltor removed the arrow.

"That's great" I murmur ironically.

"Now that wasn't very nice" he mocks "What planet are you from actually? Just to know which one I need to destroy last, you know, keep the best for later huh." He explains. I just shoot another arrow, but in response he throws a dark ball towards all of us.

"Shield!" I yell and curl up to protect myself but he throws another one and before counter a blue flash strikes me. I look at the girls, who all lie down, defeated. Well there goes that famous Enchantix power.

"I have this feeling I've seen you before" he says, seeming to be lost in thoughts.

"Sure, that must have been in gym class" I retort

"You are rather frank" he says, obviously trying to control himself. "I really need to figure out where I saw you before because I have this feeling this is important. So you're gonna help me"

"Didn't think so" I reply

"_Did _think so" he says and I feel something boring into my brain. He's chanting some Latin words, mainly "Obedi"

_She jostles her fingers on my temple and starts singing an odd song, I suspect in Latin "Reminisci abolescebunt, memoriae aboririuntur, repara meam magia. Peto! Postula! Obedi!"_

_Let go of the memories, send them away, give them to me, they're dangerous, give the memories away, away, away awayawayawayaway__…_

Oh my God, I need to get out of here. I kick Baltor hard in his groin (I know it's cheating, but does that matter in a war?) and fly up, were the girls have gathered, knowing he'll come after me. And he does. Men, they are so predictable.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you're just a bad memory" I say, turning my attention to the girls "Now!" I yell loudly and they send their most powerful attacks on Baltor, one by one so he doesn't even have the time to regroup. I shift a little in the air so I fly above solid ground and pronounce clearly after Stella attacked last

"DISCEDE!" Baltor looks around him confused and then he's disappears. Well that was one hell of a spell. Oh boy, here I go, falling down like a rock. Ouch that hurts! Damned my back! I know it's healed, but please! Oh my God, this hurts so much! The girls land, looking at me carefully as the boys run over to us. Late. I look at everyone still flustered

"Hey I'm still conscious" I say cheerily. That's so cool! That has never happened before! They look at me as if they have no clue what I'm talking about, and they probably don't

"You guys!" I say smiling "That was a teleportation spell!" I continue excited. "Well come on!" I huff disappointed "At least some reaction!"

"You did a teleportation spell on someone? On your own?" Tecna asks slowly

"Well yes, but you helped me" I reply as slowly as she did. Big silence now.

"Oh my gosh that's so fab!" Stella exclaims

"Yeey!" I cry

"How the hell did you do that?!" Musa asks

"That is a very good question" I say snickering, getting up with a cry of pain

-----------

"Layla this food is wonderful, thank you so much, sire" Flora says, looking at the king.

"Oh that's no problem, and please don't call me sire, it makes me feel old" he says laughing. His smile freezes as he sees a guard enter, I see it immediately. He nods at Layla and her mother.

"If you could excuse us now; we are expected somewhere else, we're still at war" the king says, bowing his head in grief. "You can use the drawing room if you wish to, Layla will join you." I go up to my room, I don't feel like chattering, I feel like resting and writing new spells for defense and attack because some of us really don't seem to understand what's going on. Besides, I really need to divert my attention because all I can think about is that gypsy. Well I can think about something else too… just then I notice that my 'object of affection' is talking to his everlasting –oh yes- attractive girlfriend. Wasn't she supposed to go with her parents? My anger fades as I see the smile on Sky's face fade away too. I have to turn away now, but I can't keep my eyes of them: Layla's tormented look, Sky's unhappy and cross face. (yeah yeah he tries to hide it but you don't have to be a shrink to find out what his emotions are) His head suddenly turns away from Layla, who's left and his eyes practically penetrate me. uh oh. I flush and leave too, plopping on my bed a few minutes later, exhausted.

The gypsy… if I don't think of Sky, I think of the gypsy…and vice versa. Off course; I saw the gypsy again at the castle! That's how she must have gotten access to my memories. But why was she at castle? I remember coming in, seeing my parents… and her. She was there! She was with my parents. I start to tremble in shock and excitement. Now we're getting somewhere. So if she was there with my parents… she knew them. Oh my God, what if they know that I turned back time? What if they found out what I did? What if – I hear a knock on the door- someone disturbs me in my very interesting thoughts?! I open the door with a sigh, rubbing my forehead

"What?" I ask, looking at the person in front of me. Oh shit.

"Is it me or are you less cordial than this morning?"

"Very funny" I reply, opening the door so he can step in "So what are you doing here?"

"Okay, that's to the point." He says, shifting uncomfortably "To talk?" he asks hopefully

"We? We don't really talk. The last time we tried to talk we ended up half naked, making out" I say, looking at him. He looks at me with a demanding look "But since I got nothing better to do" I smile, go sit cross-legged on my bed and pat on the bed, encouraging him to sit next to me.

"It's Layla" he says. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"You know, that's one of the things I don't want to discuss since um oh yes, she's your girlfriend." I say maliciously

"And you have a problem with that because…?" he asks, prying. Oh no way!

"Because I'm not the kinda girl who talks with the boyfriend of her friend behind her back" I snap

"Damn you got me!" he exclaims, placing his hand on his chest "Fine" he gives in "But you'll regret it because there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know that guy Brian?" I freeze and look at him questioningly and then wearily

"I'm pretty sure you know him" he continues, determinate. He doesn't have the right.

"Just tell me _some_thing about him!"

"He said I was beautiful when I cried" I murmur, swallowing hard. It feels as if there's a tennis ball stuck in my throat.

"So you know him! I knew it" he exclaims almost triumphantly "Did you sleep with him?" he asks as his features harden.

"Sky!" I cry out indignantly and hurt. I stand up to hide my face from him, I refuse to reply. If only he knew.

"The truth hurts" he states smug

"So does a lie" I say, surprised about the emotion sounding in my voice, which seems to silence him too. I wipe away one single tear before it reaches my neck so I can face him again. He looks at me, bemused.

"You silly" I almost smile "I know what she did Sky, it's kinda obvious" I sit down again "Look, I know it hurts, but that's love. The question is really how much you can bear, not if you love her. Stay with her if it makes you happy, but don't fool yourself. Don't say you don't deserve her that's crap." I only hope she deserves him. "I just believe –if there's a chance you don't want her- you deserve better. Let's face it, everyone in this crazy group can do better. Not me off course, I'm just the bad apple." I chuckle gloomily

"Now go to your girlfriend and don't you dare do the wrong thing" I push him of the bed and shove him through the door to avoid any form of protest.

"How do I know?" he turns around. I look at him, uncertain and bite my lip.

"You…" I wish I could say 'You just do', but that's a fable "… don't" I say, shutting the door. I press my back against the door, ignoring the stabbing pain. I just convinced the only boy that really liked me –and whom I kinda liked too- to stay with his girlfriend. That's very noble, but how can I possibly win the bet? See, that's what happens when you think of other people than yourself. I firmly resolve to never do that again! So what will be my next destructive dead? Jumping of the highest tower of the palace? 'Go to your girlfriend', how pathetic, I scoff and go to my bathroom.

----------

I can't stop thinking about the things Bloom said. Did she really mean that? And what did she mean with 'he said I was beautiful when I cried'? Maybe he broke up with her. I probably mean nothing to her, that's not a giant surprise, but still, I had the feeling she started to develop some feelings? Maybe? Well she was just being nice and being a friend to Layla. Nah, I'm actually pretty sure she feels something for me, if not love, then hate.

"Hey" I say softly, entering her room quietly. She's on the bed, not crying. She never cries in front of me, only if she wants something. that's kinda cute, I guess. I learned to live with the fact that she never shows her real emotions to me and maybe it is for the better.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly 'cause I realize this is hard for her. That war is exhausting her, destroying her. I hope someone puts an end to it soon.

"Yeah, it's just… I can't handle this" she finally says. I look at her, not completely understanding.

"I really can't; it's too much, the war, the continuous fighting, you.." she sums it up with a desperate look. "The war is not half as difficult as our relationship" I want to protest but she raises her hand "I know I screwed up big time. Again" she chuckles bitterly "Sky" she says, touching my cheek, looking into my eyes. "You have to believe me" I look into her eyes, grey-blue, where I miss a trace of green. I study her face, where I miss a porcelain skin. "It was nothing" she says, coming closer 'till our foreheads touch. "It was meaningless, no feelings were involved. I love _you_, Sky" she says, pressing her lip on mine, kissing me hard

-----------

God I'm glad he forgives me. I'm not sure of that yet, but making up –correction, making out- comes first. I wrap my arms around him, strengthening my grip and intensifying the kiss. I pull away, looking at him, begging

"Sky, will you forgive me?" I ask. To my surprise he turns away but then he smiles. I smile back at him sweetly. He's such an angel!

"It's all or nothing Layla"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I know it's hard for you" I almost remark a hint of mockery "But I'm starting to lose my patience with you, to be honest." I look at him, hurt "Off course I want you, you know I love you" I smile, happy again "But it's your last chance this time. I want you, just you. I want to know if you could do that, just me. All or nothing?"

"Off course I can do that!" I say relieved "Now will you forgive me?" I ask playfully, because it's a question with an obvious answer now. He looks at me seriously, shaking his head.

"No."

What?

**Lyrics: Small Talk by Genesis**

**A/N: What just happened? Did Sky just…? OMG! Seriously, Bloom discovered what happened, but more explanation will follow later because she doesn't know everything yet.****So this was a fast update, I don't know if**** the next one will be this fast unless**** I have enough inspiration (and support from you guys?)**

**NEXT: another figh****t at Andros; the decisive fight and Bloom's in danger!**

**I'm repeating myself when I say 'thanks for the reviews, they really help!', but that's how it is, so don't hate me!**

**R&R!**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **School is not boring! It's interesting and you'll get to study! Right, and I'm a green squirrel. I understand : ) I read your last fanfic about Riven and Musa and I have to say that it's amazing! The end is… well unfinished, but it's a oneshot, so that's okay. I loved it, really, you should write more and don't be afraid of it! (to be honest, you're a very talented writer!)

**BloomAmber: **Good that you understand, it was a bit complicated, wasn't it? Bloom's outfit is just… Bloom now! I wouldn't call it cute, though, rather um hot? Everyone loves big pointy swords!

**artistic-angel825: **I'm sorry, but why do people think swords are cute?! Just kidding; because the 'big and pointy' is kinda cool : ) Thanx ; )

**Pearl Phoenix: **Oookay… you're happy : ) Yeah, the song fitted the first part very well so… I made someone happy : ) More songs are always good. About the 'quiver' thing, I'm sorry about that, but that's not really what they teach you in your third year of English : ) But thanks, I knew something was wrong with the word, so now I know what! If there are other errors like that, please tell me! Thanx! Hugs back ; )

**raebird223**: how did you like the fight? Not too lame? If it is, then I hope the one in the next chapter is better! It's gonna be better, bigger, with more swords and stuff like that ; )

**Rocker05: **it's even better, because you see, Bloom has –well no I can't tell that yet, you'll find out. Well at least she has the healing power already (pretty important) There will be more mystery, but I'm hoping you don't mind : ) Well it's not really time _travelling_, or actually in a way it is, because she turned _back_ time (which is very dangerous because you're messing with the only –supposedly- constant element in the world) So she just started over from a few hours before she was raped, so she wouldn't meet. He won't know about it because technically it never happened, but she'll always remember it.

**ladychriz: **Yay! Times 3 ; ) The Brian thing; well it's not that difficult you know, maybe you should read what I wrote to Rocker05 about the 'turning back time'. It's not that difficult really, Bloom couldn't process what had happened to her, so she literally erased it by turning back time. But she realizes now that maybe that wasn't really the best solution, since she's been having these nightmares since _it _happened and she has no one to talk to. Let's face it , she doesn't have proof because she erased it, so who would believe her? Everyone would say she wanted it, that it was her own fault. Brian doesn't really know her, because technically (very important word) he never met her. But he does stare at her when he meets, so maybe he feels a hint of recognition, but it's probably just a weird feeling to see her, nothing more. Do you understand it now? Because if you don't, you should specify the question a bit, but I'll explain it all again if it's necessary!


	12. Breakup

_"Now will you forgive me?"_

_"No."_

Chapter XII: Break-up

_

* * *

_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending you feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I __have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

* * *

"What?" she asks incredulously, staring at me with even more wide-eyed

"I can't forgive you this time Layla." I sigh.

"What?!" she asks, now angrier. I should have seen that coming.

"You don't love me" I say, shaking my head. As she opens her mouth to object I quickly say "I mean, you probably love me, possibly as a friend, but that's it. You didn't fall in love with me, you just tried this thing with me, but it's crap, you know. You don't see me as your lover –I know that sounds ridiculous- and you never will. I'm sorry about that, but I need that in a relationship and I am pretty sure you seek that too. But look, we can still be…"

"Don't say it" she interrupts

"Why are you being so stubborn? Layla you don't need me; you're rather independent. I'm sure you want a boyfriend, but someone else is better for you."

"But…"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't be your boyfriend anymore!" I say louder, so she'll understand. "I really…" I take her hand in mine "… want to be friends with you. That's how we started, and I think that's the best way to continue from now on." She keeps shaking her head disbelievingly

"Layla, listen to me" she looks up "I… if you want to hate me, mock me, taunt me, go ahead; but it will be a lot easier if you would just agree" I conclude, looking up at her hopefully

"You know I can never hate you" she whispers, laying her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you" I say, very gratefully

"I should've seen it coming, I guess" She murmurs "It's kinda logic, but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say "I know that sounds lame, but it's for the best." She chuckles

"Well that sounded lame too" I laugh. She looks at me gravely

"Would it help if I changed?"

"I don't want you to change, Layla. Trust me, you'll find someone better, hotter –well, I seriously doubt that-, but still…" I smile. "You'll get over it. I got over it every time" I say

"Every time I…?" she doesn't finish her sentence

"17 times now, guess it was time to put an end to it." 17… well that number officially has a special meaning.

"You're right. I'm a horrible person"

"You're not a horrible person, you just needed your freedom and when you are in a serious monogamous relationship, that's kinda hard"

"When will you tell her?" she asks, turning her face away from me

"What?" I ask confused

"I'm a girl Sky, plus I'm not stupid"

"But you know that's not why I broke up with you, right?"

"Off course not, you're way too noble for that. I think that if you hadn't figured this out, we would be married with three children and a lot of adultery." We laugh together

"How _did_ you figure it out?" she asks, smiling slightly. I pull a guilty face

"Off course. She." She sighs "Well, she did a lot today." She says, with a hint of anger.

"No Layla, you don't understand, she…"

"Could you leave me now?" she suddenly asks, her mood changing, standing up and opening the door for me.

"Layla…"

"Now, please" she says, but it doesn't sound polite, nor collected, rather… lividly to be honest. I bolt sadly and can't help but hear an unfamiliar sob after the door is locked.

Okay, now I feel guilty.

------------

"Listen up guys, it's now 10 am, we'll leave at 11 for the battlefield" Layla yells loudly "I expect Baltor to be back; some scouts picked up massive amounts of magic at 9.23, so we don't have time to lose. Timmy and Tecna, work on a defense plan, Riven, Brandon, Helia and Sky; siege weapons, Stella and Musa, offensive spells, Flora and I will go through defensive spells." She finishes.

"Hey!" I shout, trying to get her attention. She doesn't react. Now I am pissed. I feel my hands burning, soaring. What is her deal? I open my hand, look at my palm, where an orange ball appears. I want to throw it at her, but maybe that's not the best way to get her attention. I'll wait. The ball dissolves in my hand slowly and unwillingly. She walks away through the main door to shake me off, but I chase after her

"What's your problem? You know damn well I fight well enough" I rage offended

"_Maybe_ you should stop meddling with everything" she replies, looking at me hard "_Maybe_ you should stop talking to my boyfriend. _Maybe_ you should stop trying to break us up." I'm so flustered I don't react immediately so she continues her ramble.

"You think it's easy?" I ask, attempting to hide the emotion. She doesn't turn around, but she stops walking and tilts her head slightly. "I don't _want _to talk to him, but I did. It hurt, but I did it, okay? You know how much it hurt when…" I stop to control myself "… when I said he needed to do the right thing while I knew he would go running back to you anyhow? Huh?!"

"So…what? I should feel sorry now?" she asks, with her eyes focused on the wall.

"Fine, next time, I'll just stab a knife in your back; it appears to be a lot easier" I say bitterly. "Have fun at the battlefield"

I'm beginning to understand _why_ it' so hard to be selfless.

------------

Man I'm glad we're almost out of this ship, I know someone who hates these useless flights too; I mean, we could have just flown ourselves, but no… princess Layla needed to go by airplane. I wonder where Bloom is though, I haven't seen her for a while now.

"Hey Layla, do you know where Bloom is?" I ask

"Yeah um…" she shifts uncomfortably "Musa… she didn't come."

"What?! And you're tellin' me this _now_?" I yell as she tries to object "Or what? Did she jump out of the plane? Cuz I dunno 'bout you, but that would be kinda weird to me"

"She didn't want to come Musa"

"_She_ didn't want, or _you_ didn't want? Cuz, that's a big diff."

"Musa come on" Riven sighs, rubbing his head wearily

"What's your problem now?!" I shout angrily "Last time I checked, Bloom was still _my_ friend, and I have the right to be concerned!" I finish, still livid. He eyes me carefully, not sure what to do. Finally he moves his arm to clasp it around me

"You're hot when you're angry" he growls and kisses me hard on the lips. Aw isn't that cute? How can I resist that? I run my hands through his hair as he keeps kissing me and moves his hand under my shirt aroused

"Guys, people are sitting here" Timmy says, interrupting us. I pull away, fingering my lips. Ah the blissful feeling of swollen lips.

"Chill Timmy, no need to feel jealous" I say, looking at Tecna suggestively

"We're landing in 20 seconds sharp; fasten your seatbelts now" Tecna reacts. I walk towards my seat slowly

"That's lame Tecna" I sulk. "Woow" I yell as the ship takes a large bent and bumps into something, causing me to fall down on the floor. Oh, so that was the ground the plane 'bumped into'.

"It was just the truth" Tecna smiles, looking at me coyly

"Successful landing" Timmy says and takes Tecna's hand, squeezing it lightly, so she smiles at him. That's so cute… NOT! So lame. So…normal. I kinda liked it. Ah that's just too freaky. We loosen our seatbelts (well not me since I lie on the floor; I get up gracefully) and leave the ship quickly. I transform as soon as we get out of the ship.

"That's better" Flora winks at me happily

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to kick some monsters' ass!" I say confidently

"Can I join?" I hear a familiar voice ask, coming from the ship.

"Don't tell me…" I start but I'm cut off by her enthusiast cry

"Surprise!" she screams loudly and looks at everyone, grinning to see the effect "Well, I wanted to do that the first time I played the stowaway –by the way, it's so cool- , but I didn't get the chance then so… here I am now." Everyone stares at her astonished "What? Not happy to see me?"

"Bloom you freak, come up here!" I yell loudly since everyone else seems to be temporarily mute.

"Um…. Guys?" I ask carefully, but they still don't react

"Guuuys?" I sing and clap my hands, so two boom boxes appear, making a squeaking sound, suddenly making them snap out of it.

"Bloom" Layla nods "You're coming with us" Yeah! She's got Layla's approval, though I doubt she cares about that. She transforms and joins us, floating in the air. I gotta admit –'kay I'm a girl, but still- she looks hot. And um… ready to fight. That seems an understatement, as I spot a determinate stare on her face. My attention goes to Layla, who just received a message and flies restlessly with a distraught look. Before I even ask what's wrong, she starts talking

"We have to go to the portal." Stella looks at her questioningly "The portal, where Baltor escapes, the one that sealed the Omega Dimension."

"Excuse me…seale_d_?" Tecna asks

"Seale_d_" Layla confirms, taking a deep breath. "We pissed Baltor off. Well, maybe _one_ person pissed him off." She says bitterly, looking at Bloom on purpose

"Hey" she defends herself "At least I got rid of him."

"And now he's sending all kinds of fun monsters and criminals towards us." Layla completes. "They will try to stop us. I need the Specialists plus Bloom to fend them off and we" she nods at Stella, Tecna and I "will try to close the portal with magic." I notice Bloom doesn't react. That's weird. Maybe she doesn't feel like using magic, maybe she wants to fight. Nah, that just sounds strange. I hear a strange and vicious roar behind me and spin around me, looking at a bunch of creepy monsters.

"Musa, behind you!" Stella yells loudly. I turn around again, too slow to attack. A screen of fire scares the monster off. I look above me, where Bloom's floating with a satisfied grin

"Coolness!" Stella chirps. She's such a … I'll say 'doll', that's the friendliest.

"Let's go girls" Layla shouts, beckoning us to come with her. I want to catch Bloom's attention one last time to wish her luck, but she's too busy kicking monsters' ass and protecting the Specialists. We follow Layla until we reach the top of a hill (well if you can call that a hill) with a big hole in it. An old guy is standing a few feet of the hole, studying a piece of parchment with a doubtful look.

"Princess Layla" He suddenly says, surprisingly alert, as if he wasn't going into the paper a few seconds. "We don't have much time; do you have every possible available man with magic?" Um, disadvantageous to women much? No she doesn't have _every possible available woman_! Bloom, duh!

"Yes, I collected every available man I _trusted_" she reacts sharply. The nerve! Why wouldn't she trust Bloom? She trusted her long enough before this day! We'd be stronger if Bloom was here; but if Layla wants to be stubborn and lose her planet, well then I can't stop her.

"Princess Layla, I need your friends and you to collect all your energy and send it to me as I pronounce the spell. Is that okay?" She nods nervously. He doesn't waste any time, he starts droning up old words quickly, but at the same time, he looks relaxed. We summon all our powers and join them in one giant ball of magic and send it towards him with a collective moan, falling down exhausted. We look up weakly at the old man, who fell down as well, sitting on his knees.

"Did it work?" Layla asks weakened, anxious for the reply. I bet we all are. Anxious.

"Yes, princess, yes" the old man sighs satisfied. We all let out cries of happiness, casting relieved glances at the hole that is now closed. Huh, so that was the portal to the Omega Dimension? It seemed just a gap. We try to stand up, in which succeed eventually. I lift my head, only to see a huge green demon roaring ferociously behind Layla, wildly displaying its claws.

"Layla!" I shout but it's too late. We all turn around to attack the beast after it slammed Layla down, making her head hit a rock, but we all realize we don't have any power left. We look around us frightened, until a whistling arrow flies above our heads, piercing the monster's abdomen.

"Move girls!" Bloom yells excitedly. She doesn't look very fresh anymore, but she's not weary. She has cuts, bruises, tears in her clothes and blood is dripping of her weapons and armor; she looks…. Wild. She throws a javelin at the monster, spearing its heart. It falls down with a horrible screech and a loud thud. We rush over to Layla quickly, worriedly.

"Layla? Layla!" Stella shout hysterically, kinda like Sky when Bloom was unconscious. At least she doesn't slap Layla's face. Oh no it's worse; she starts shaking Layla up violently.

"Stella?" Flora asks softly, touching her arm, which the blonde shoves away.

"Stella!" In a more commanding tone, coming from Tecna. But it doesn't work, she doesn't let go. I hear two feet landing on the ground, almost inaudible. One strong half-armored arm pushes Stella away forcedly, and 2 seconds later, Bloom kneels, hovering over Layla.

"It's a subdural hematoma Bloom, that's a severe injury; we have to get her to a doctor" Tecna informs. Bloom turns her head at her, an angry expression grazing her features.

"And where do you expect to find a doctor here? There's no time for that Tecna! You say it yourself how severe the wound is; so don't be ridiculous; there must be another way"

"You're right" she admits "Listen, the wound is not that bad, if we can stop the bleeding, we can stall time."

"Who can still fly a bit?" Bloom asks hastily. Tecna quickly takes a scanner, brushing it over our bodies.

"As far as I can see, Stella's the fittest." She assesses. Plus, then she'll stop being hysterical "Go" she commands as Stella wants to protest "Fetch a doctor, you twerp, now!" she admonishes "Go ahead Bloom" Bloom looks at Layla's head, estimating the damage. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and starts glowing, as an orange light surrounds her. She holds her hands above the wound, spreading a similar light. Tecna and I look at Layla expectantly. Suddenly she moans lightly, moving her head, mumbling some unintelligible words. We help her up a bit, she leans against the rock that caused her wound. Ironic, huh?

"Yes!" I exclaim and hug Tecna excitedly. I don't usually do that, but this is a special occasion. I look in the air, searching Stell, but I can't see her yet. Shame, really.

"Bloom. Awesome job!" I yell at her, turning around. She lies on the ground, motionless.

"Bloom?" I ask again, louder.

No reaction.

**Lyrics: This Love by Maroon 5**

**A/N: ****Noooo****! What did she do? Helping Layla and then… not moving!**** Did you notice the 17- reference? (to Bloom duh?!)**** Off course Bloom won't die, but you'll see why I made her faint. How did you like this chapter? It wasn't a masterpiece, I knew, but I'm improving : ) ****I have to admit I'm ungrateful because I updated so slow, but I just couldn't write anything! I couldn't! writer's block maybe? And you guys reviewed so much! Me love you! Anyhow, I'm back : ) Everything will go a little faster now ; ) ****SkyBloom**** stuff and things like that. Plus, a bit ****MusaRiven**** too. And perhaps ****StellaBrandon**** (not sure about that though) I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

**Talk to you soon!!**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **No problem ; ) Thank _you. _

As always looking forward to your reviews xD

**artistic-angel825: **Well actually Layla kissed _him._ I'm not sure if it was his plan to break up with her, but then she said something wrong and he realized it so… do you want them back together maybe?

**raebird223: **well Baltor deserved that! One MusaRiven moment, more to come in the future chapters. The biggest confrontation will take another chapter or two or 6 maybe : p I'm not sure ; ) Me doing awesome? I'm just trying ;) Thanx!

**Pearl Phoenix: **what's a plate skirt? And steel? Doesn't that weigh like tons?a weightless steel? Does that exist? Black and grey aren't really Bloom's colors, I think. Anyhow, thanks a bunch for the songs : )

**hotstuffxx: **well he already broke up with Layla, that's a start right? When she's conscious, he can tell her what he did ( FOR HER:D) Yeah, the unconsciousness will make her remember things, but the big secrets need to wait a bit. But it'll all come back

**BloomAmber**: I'm glad too he FINALLY broke up with her. I was getting sick of their relationship. But they will be friends, okay? And no friends with benefits : )

**ladychriz: thanks**! Nothing else to say: ) Looking forward to your next review ; )

**Celestial Secrets: **I always keep you for the end, since you always write a bunch! Don't get me wrong; I LOVE that!!! Yeah her memories are coming back, but so are her powers (which is kinda obvious) She didn't really erase his memories, she just wiped the whole moment away, it's no longer reality. Her memories disappearing has nothing to do with Brian though; Bloom's parents called on the gypsy and it was total (?) coincidence the gypsy learned to know her afterwards (Bloom doesn't even remember their first meeting; it happened when she was little) The chances that Brian assaults her again are indeed large, but do you really think Bloom's that stupid? Baltor… well he revenged himself by almost destroying Layla's planet. He probably though the planet was lost! Ha! That loser! ; ) xD


	13. Background

Chapter XIII: Background

_I crawl out of the bed groggily. My clothes are torn apart, I try to look as decent as possible. I try to find my panties, but I don't see them. This is disgraceful. I trail across the ground desperately. Off course. He took them. _

_I look at the peacefully sleeping body with disgust and anxiety._

_ I wrap my arms around my upper body protectively. _

_Funny thing is, I don't even blame him. _

_My fault, my fault, it keeps singing in my head._

_ My fault._

_-_

_I'm sure. _

_I'll do it. _

_Not for him, not to erase his mistake. _

_Now I know what he is. _

_Who am I kidding? He's just a boy who wanted sex. I don't hate him with every fiber of my fucking body. I hate myself with every fiber of my fucking body. _

_I have to do it. _

_Have to. _

_My solution_

_-_

_I saw him. _

_He took a special interest in me_

_J__ust like the previous time. _

_I didn't let him go that far again. _

_I didn't even talk to him, touch him, glance at him._

_ Every word would__ burn my tongue._

_E__very__ touch would bite into my skin._

_E__very glance would sting my eyes. _

_No, it won'__t happen again _

_N__ot to me._

_ I notice a skinny sweet and virgin looking__ girl__ walking over to him. _

_Not his type. _

_He kisses her nonetheless._

_The girl flushes._

_Friends giggle in a corner._

_What have I done?_

_-__-_

_I've been having these flashbacks a lot lately. _

_Always so vivid._

_Always so scary._

_Always about that same time._

_Am I stupid or something? I have to talk to my parents. They must know about the war, after all it happened when they reigned. _

_I'll talk to them_

_---_

_They're telling me it's nothing. _

_It's just imagination. _

_It__ sounds an awful lot like 'some things are better left forgotten'._

_Do not trust the gypsy._

_I didn't even trust her when I cooperated with her. That's not suspicion, it's common sense. She says she'll help me. I still don't trust her, but I need answers, redemption, whatever. She talks to me in a commanding drawl. _

_I'm falling into my memories._

_Falling into darkness._

_----_

_"Bloom, always try to search for me. you'll always find me. I'll always be there_." Daphne whispers.

_"I'm lost without you and I can't find you" _I sob

_"You'll find your way back, like you always do. You're a good girl, Bloom." _I can feel her smile.

_"Now it's important to find me. More than ever. Be careful. He killed me"_

_"Don't leave me, please"_

_"I love you Bloom"_

"I love you too" I murmur. I open my eyes slowly. My eyelids feel heavy.

"So you love me too?" a smug voice asks. I look into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"You wish" I grin, staring at the wall again. Daphne. I talked to her. She likes me… she loves me.

"Where are we?" I ask confused

"In your room." he replies calmly

"What? This isn't my… Oh" I pause, realizing something while anxiety and concern drown me again.

"How's Layla?" he chuckles

"She's fine. Actually, she's very well. If the doctor hadn't commanded her to stay in bed to give her head some rest, she would be bossing around everyone again. You practically healed her, but everyone's kinda beaten."

"Yet you're sitting here with me" I smile

"No one has severe injuries, you and Layla were the worst cases. You're both in bed."

"Yet you're sitting here with me."I repeat as my smile turns into a smirk.

"Yes" he confirms

"Since when are 'friends' more important than girlfriends?" I ask

"Let me correct that and answer that. Beautiful injured potential girlfriends are more important than angry injured ex-girlfriends." He explains, smiling.

"What? you did what?!" my head's spinning again. He broke up with Layla.

"So… you're not happy?" he asks bewildered.

"I just don't understand why." I say, closing my eyes, tormented. Head hurts. He sits next to me.

"Don't vex yourself, relax. It's rather simple. It just didn't work." I raise an eyebrow "Fine, she couldn't stop cheating on me and I realized I could live perfectly without her." I look at him, still not convinced.

"You're stupid" I pout"

"And you're cute" he says, touching my pouted lips "There was another reason why I broke up with Layla. I fell in love with another girl"

"Phu, puppy love" he shakes his head.

"No, no, the real stuff. I was totally dazed. Could barely live a day without her."

"And yet you're sitting here, telling me this nonsense" I persist

"Nah, I'm pretty convinced, but she is rather stubborn, doesn't want to believe me."

"But what can she believe?" I ask quietly

"Every word I speak to you" he whispers, coming closer so our foreheads touch.

"You want me?" I ask with a trembling voice

"What do you think?" he asks caressing my cheek

"I think this is a fucking dream" I mutter honestly

"It's real" he assures me. to prove that he cups my face and softly brushes his lips over mine. He kisses me slowly, but hungrily deepens the kiss.

More.

I feel his hands everywhere. They glow on every spot of my body. He wraps his arms around m, but quickly moves his hand, running it through my hair, trailing kisses over my neck. He stops and looks at me.

"The she-trick" I smile "It always works."

"Bloom, I love you." This definitely brings me back to reality

"What?!" I ask loudly and astonished "Take that back! Now!" I yell anxiously

"Bloom what's wrong? I just said I loved you, that's a compliment!"

"Don't say that again" I whisper agitated, pushing him away from me "I can't take this" I continue, talking to myself.

"What?" he asks confused

"I'm not used to this, usually it's like 'thanks, do not come again'. I don't know what to do!" he kisses my forehead

"You'll be fine." Not helping!

"Just…" he looks at me hopefully "Take it slow"

"So can I say I like you?" I nod "… A lot?" I shake my head decisively

"Stop teasing me!" I exclaim. He looks at me amused

"So when can I say that I l…" I cover his mouth with two fingers "Fine" he mumbles through my fingers. He pulls me closer to kiss me again, but I push him away, causing him to look surprised and slightly offended.

"I'm punishing you, you insulted me, so…" I state

"Yes, because that's what you do in a relationship" he mocks. My mouth falls open in shock and horror.

"Don't say that! Don't say that word when I'm around" I ramble

"Relationship, commitment, love…" he sums up, laughing

"Stop torturing me!"

"Stop punishing me!" he retorts, still laughing

"No, stay away from me! 10 feet!" I add angrily.

"Fine, I don't even _want _to come near you" he says, standing up with an arrogant smirk. oh he's going down.

"You'll punish me?" I ask, looking up

"Yes" he says, not so certain anymore

"Are you sure? 'cause it seems as if you're punishing yourself?" I say in sing-song voice

"N… yes!" I stand up, facing him, placing each hand on a shoulder, looking into his eyes, lowering my hands

"You are a witch" he says with a husky voice, bringing his lips closer to mine. The moment they touch, I pull away, smiling evilly.

"Told you would punish you" I smirk viciously "Now leave or occupy that chair because I really need to rest" I say airily, getting back in bed. He looks at me, flustered

"It's so hot under these covers, maybe I should take these clothes of. What do you think?" I ask innocently

"Bloom, please!" he moans

"Okay, I'll take them off, but you need to sit!" I say, pointing at the chair, as I start removing my pants and shirt. He looks at me with the sad puppy dog look.

"It's still too hot." I react and unclasp my bra, dropping it aimlessly, at his feet "Chair" I nod

"Fine, I'll just sit here and stare at you"

"Go ahead, you don't bother me" He goes to the chair and makes himself comfortable

"Stop staring at me!"

-------------

_I notice a skinny sweet and virgin looking__ girl__ walking over to him. _

_What have I done?_

I wake up with a start, gasping for air. Oh my God. The girl from the club where Brian was,… I recognized her. Oh my God, I can't believe this! How could I not…? It was a year ago, but still… imagine what could've happened to her. What if he did to her what he did to me?

"Are you okay?" Sky looks at me worriedly

"Yeah, yeah just a bad dream" I mutter distracted "I want to go downstairs, see the others."

Particularly one person.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean…?"

"I want to go downstairs" I emphasize

"Okay, if you stop that nasty punishment" he says smirking

"On one condition, you will tell no one you were here and certainly not that you like me and stuff like that. No us-shit, okay?" I ask anxiously

"You can't put a condition on my condition" he remarks

"Oh oh, yes I can" I smile "Now, down we go" I yell. We descend about 10 stairs until we finally reach the drawing room, where everyone's sitting, even Layla. Suddenly everyone stops talking and they all look at me.

"Hello?" I ask uncomfortably

"Bloom! Finally! We thought you wouldn't get out of that bad anymore!" Stella yells excitedly "The beds are so beautiful, right?" she asks in the same chirpy tone

"Hi Stella" I say, smiling. Layla gets up, walking over to me.

"I'm glad you're okay" Flora says with her sweet voice.

"You did quite a show there, B" Musa mocks, smiling

"Musa, you were the one that was crying because you thought she was dead" Tecna interjects

"Really?" I ask, feeling a smirk appearing on my face

"Don't get all worked up 'bout it. I forgot it already. Never happened" she replies.

"I want to thank you Bloom, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead now…" Layla starts

"No, that's not true" I protest

"Or brain-damaged, whatever, I'm glad I'm not walking around here like a moron screaming 'I can fly!' or stuff like that" she continues. I smile at her

"No problem" I say honestly. To lift the tension I start asking some questions

"So… did Baltor leave now?" I ask. God, I hope it's true. Layla answers me, but my thoughts are wandering off to that girl from my memory. I can't believe I haven't figured that out earlier, who she was. I smile at her, she smiles back, not knowing what I'm thinking right now.

She could be Brian's victim.

And she's sitting right in front of me.

**A/N Papapaam! Who is the girl? Layla? Stella? Flora? Or maybe Tecna? I loved to write the Bloom Sky fluff, though it's not always fluff! I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters and I'll continue to write them, but IMPORTANT: I'm going to Italy for two weeks, and I'm leaving tomorrow at 4am (no idea how late it is with you guys then), so I won't be able to upload any new chapters. I'm very sorry for that, but I'll try to write as much as possible so when I come back I can update a few days in a row. Thank you for all your support, I love you guys!**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**

**PS: if you review fast, I'll be able to see them before I leave! xD ; )**

**BloomAmber: **well I had to write it so I could break them up! But I didn't know they would be that stupid. I'm glad I'm rid of that. Bloom did well, nothing selfish. Don't do anything to me because I'm going to Italy now for 2 weeks okay? xD

**PhoebeTheQueenofDragons: **thanx, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to continue! Sorry! Xoxo

**Pearl Phoenix: **I care! You read my stupid stories with the stupid brown clothes, so I care! But don't worry, the outfit will disappear… more mystery ; ) xD

**Rocker05: **sigh, I love your reviews : ) Blunt and stuff ; )The break-up… well I'm glad about that too. Problem with Bloom's magic is, that she's used to healing herself, but healing someone else? That's something she never heard of before! Bye!

**Celestial Secrets:** you didn't review last! Well I'm gonna reply now, okay… Well, the sacrifice Bloom did, wasn't enough, you see, Layla wasn't nearly dead and Bloom was just exhausted, so she lost consciousness. But I'll do something with the healing powers that involves Enchantix. I swear to God, you psychic. Well maybe I'm just predictable ; ) I can't wait for Sky's reaction IF Bloom will ever tell him what happened to her. Someone who understand why Layla is mad… thank you : ) Xx

**hotstuffxx: **yeah, she woke up now.. and look what she found out! Stella was just slow, nothing more. Well; Sky realized Layla couldn't make him happy, but that was only because he talked to Bloom. Layla misunderstood that and now thinks Bloom told Sky he could never love Layla, that they would never fit! So that's wrong! She should've listened better! I'm not sure if Bloom will tell about Brian. Not now anyhow, maybe later! Don't say you're better than me, you're insulting yourself and your writing skills! Thanks for the compliment anyhow ;) I haven't really read your stories, but I'm sure they're as good as mine, maybe better. Maybe I should read them some time. When I'm not in Italy ; ) I'd love to be friends with you : ) So… I'll talk to you as soon as possible : ) xD

**raebird223: **no prob : ) Yes, Bloom… weak magic? Didn't think so! It was kinda predictable, but hey, she's just not used to helping other people : ) Oh that dear Sky… all worry… sitting there, waiting till she wakes up . there are gentlemen left! ; )

**ladychriz: **nothing wrong with her, just being unselfish, and that didn't really suit her ; ) I like the bitchiness, it will come back, don't worry ; ) Thanx!


	14. Base 4

_She could be Brian's victim._

_And she's sitting right in front of me._

Chapter XIV: Base Four

_

* * *

_

_Just take me home and get me undressed_

_Put on a fire, but make it enough_

_For we're geeks but we know this is love_

* * *

"Flora, can I talk to you for a minute?" she looks at me, surprised. "In private" she nods not-understanding and we move to a dark niche to talk alone.

"I know this may sound weird" I start, not really knowing where I'm heading to "But I was wondering if you met Brian before?" I ask nervously. She looks at me, obviously astonished and for a second I mean to perceive fear in her emerald green eyes.

"What?" she asks

"I'm sorry, I know it sounds crazy, I'll try to make the question clearer. Did you meet Brian last year? I think it was in early March, perhaps the first. I just think I saw you there in a club" she continues to look at me strangely, but I stare back at her, so she replies

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Flora, I just want… are you sure?" I ask upset

"Positive" she squeezes a smile through her white teeth "I've never even been to the Krypton before." She finishes and smiles, still uncomfortably

"I'm sorry" I apologize "I've been having these.." I chuckle embarrassed "well dreams obviously."

"That's okay, sweetie" she smiles sweetly , in control again.

"Yeah, thanks anyway" I say, lost in thoughts again. I look in the room with a doubtful and distraught look until my eyes meet Sky's. Our eyes lock but I turn away, uncertainly. I know he's trying to catch my look, but I need some alone-time right now because of the huge bummer I just received. I leave through the other door silently and go up to my room again, where I plop down the bed exasperated.

I can't believe this. I feel so ridiculous! It was just a dream, just a dream, it keeps pounding in my head; and still I can't believe it. I have to accept it; she said it wasn't true, that she didn't meet him before. What does it matter that I didn't believe her? She denied it

_"I've never even been to the Krypton before"_

Wait a second; I never told her the supposedly meeting was in the Krypton; I just said: in _a _club. How can she possibly know which club I meant? Unless she's a psychic, she lied to me and met Brian before! I get up, suddenly encouraged by the thought she did meet him. I violently throw the door open and walk down the corridor, back to the drawing room. Sky's coming from the opposite side, I want to walk past him but he grabs my arm, moving his face close to mine.

"You're avoiding me" he says softly, but I sense anger in his sweetness

"You're right, so I have to go now" I say, tearing my arm loose

"Bloom what's going on?" he asks worriedly

"Nothing" I assure him, but I believe not very convincing, 'cause he shoots me a doubtful look.

"Look…" I want to explain, but realize I can never tell him, so I just press my lips on his. He kisses me back astounded, but definitely not taken aback, letting his hands travel over my upper body, pushing me against the wall excitedly. I feel something hard pressing between my hips, causing me to gasp surprised and aroused. That is definitely not a candy bar in his pants. I pull back reluctantly, letting a small moan escape my mouth.

"I'm really fine" I say and he seems to believe me. he sighs

"Just… let me know if you need me" he says seriously

"You naughty boy" I admonish, giggly. He smiles at me but his face turns serious again

"Seriously, if you…"

"Yes, I know" I kiss him softly on the lips, avoiding he starts kissing me again. I would like it the other way, but I have to go see Flora now. He walks away from me, but I stand still , wondering something

"Hey, do you know where Flora's bedroom is?" I ask

"Yeah, just around the corner here" he smiles "Why?"

"Need to ask her something" he looks at me expectantly "No, no" I shake my head "definitely girl stuff" I avert, walking off with a smile on my face. I knock on the first door behind the corner, but there's no reaction. I open the door and hear a familiar voice yell

"You think I'm stupid?!"

"Musa!" an annoyed sound, probably coming from Riven, who I cannot see "I didn't even talk to her! What do you care anyway?" he grunts "It's not like we're in a _relationship_ anyway." He lets out sarcastically. Musa moves the door, aka the spot where I'm standing.

"You're right, this is nothing" she says, turning her face away from him so she notices me. She looks at me in a mix shame, anger and shock.

"I'm sorry" I mutter, bowing my head, and leave the room. As I close the door behind me, still stunned, I notice that two corridors cross, so there's another corner; on the right.

Great.

I knock, determinate to wait this time until someone opens, so I won't interrupt another lovers' quarrel.

"Come in " a soft voice grants access.

"Bloom? Is something wrong?" she asks, worry obviously taking over her

"No, no" I say and I her features relax "I just realized something. you lied to me, you _have_ met Brian before. You told me you had never been to the Krypton before, but I hadn't mentioned the name of the club." I wait for her reaction, eager to continue

"I just assumed…" I interrupt her by laughing bitterly and unbelievingly

"I'm sorry Flora, but how stupid do you think I am?" I ask scornfully, but quickly turn to the soft treatment as her look glazes

"Look, I know what he did, he did the same thing to me. it's horrible, disgraceful, violating. If he did the same thing to you then I'm really sorry, but I want to help you, process it. " I finish softly. She looks at me, unsure what to say.

"It was my birthday… he… he was just so nice… and hot" she stutters "He made me feel wanted, yet on the other hand I felt suppressed in his vicinity. He gave me an exciting feeling when he kissed me, but a feeling of gloominess overran me at the same time. It didn't feel… _it… _I don't know" she sighs "He probably forgot it already, but I just… I lost faith then, in guys"

"So…" I ask, still anticipating

"Well then we went home, and that's what happened. I don't trust guys anymore." She confesses with a sad face. That's it? he kissed her? That's what the fuss is about? Holy mother of God, when does the convent close today?! 'Cause they have a new recruit!

"But Bloom, you were talking about something violating. What did he do? You knew him too" she says, matter-of-factly

"Not really" she looks at me, expectantly "He did the same thing to me, that's all." Did that even sound remotely convincing?

"You don't seem to have trouble with trusting guys" I look at her, taken aback "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" she quickly apologizes

"It's different with me" I say, more or less honestly. "Deep"

As in pain. Excruciating pain. Vexing memories. That's what I don't spill.

"He could've done a lot worse" At least in her case.

"Yes" she concludes bravely "We should be glad we didn't let him seduce us" she says, unaware of what I feel right now. My smile fades

"Yeah" I swallow hard. God, what have I gotten myself into? "Thanks for the talk " I manage to say "Don't be afraid to trust guys, you can pick very well, Helia is great. I'm really sure he'll never hurt you, but you need to do something. the guy has been waiting like… forever!" I emphasize

"But Bloom… how…?"

"Just do _something_" I say, almost completely understanding Helia's frustration

"I have to go now, don't disappoint me" I wink

"Go easy on Sky" she replies. "Layla…" she stops to find the right words "… didn't" she says quickly. I nod and leave, again disappointed. The happiness I felt when I thought Flora could be someone I could talk to about _it_, has been replaced by bitter disappointment. And that hurts.

I enter my room, surprised when I find a piece of paper on my bed. I unfold it, letting my eyes dart over the message

**Andros has been declared safe, peace has returned. **

**We will leave tomorrow morning.**

**Princess ****Layla**

I turn the paper to check if this is a general announcement, but a small scribble on the back proves the contrary.

**Bloom, meet me in the dining room as soon as you read this message,**

**L.**

I change into something more comfortable, black sweatpants and a white formfitting top, but I do put on a deep purple wrap to protect the poor servants' eyes; after all, this is a palace. As I near the dining room, my nervousness rises tremendously. I knock on the door shortly, and the invitation is as abrupt.

"Hey" I say, rather friendly

"Bloom" she states. Yes, that's my name. "You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you" I don't reply, I just await the reason she has for wasting my time.

"I want to thank you again for…" I try to object but she continues nonetheless "saving me. I know I probably wouldn't have died, but… nothing's certain in these times, so thank you. I'll always be grateful for that" I nod at her, relieved "But…" she resumes "if you ever dare to hurt Sky, I will come after you myself and kill you with my own bare hands" I look at her, staggered

"And if I won't make it, someone else will after me, and then another will come, and so on"

"Owkay." I say because I have no idea what to reply after such a threat. I mean, I would kill the person after her, and the one after that and so on "That's not really the plan" I say. I need to have sex with him first, duh!

"I'm just warning you." she stops there, realizing she may have overstepped a bit. Just a tiny bit. "Anyhow, I hope you and Sky…"

"Are happy " I help her, suppressing the urge to smirk maliciously

"Yeah, that stuff." She nods sadly

"I'm sorry Layla" for stealing away your hot boyfriend "I really am" and the lies just keep coming

"Yeah" she sighs" You should go pack" she says, obviously trying to finish this conversation

"Thanks for the warning" I say softly, walking out the door. Unbelievable! Seriously, the nerve! He's not her boyfriend anymore, hardly her friend.

Is that closure?

In a twisted way then?

--------------

What's taking him so long? Okay, I didn't _ask_ him to pay me a visit, but I thought I made it pretty clear. Hint-dropping, people! This annoys me! And kinda freaks me too. Why do I want him to come so badly? I don't even… God, forget it, I'll go find him myself! I tear the door open angrily, stepping on someone's foot.

"Shit!" I exclaim, exasperated. Great! "I'm sorry"

"No, you're not" Sky retorts, looking at me coyly.

"Man I hate you right now" I say, closing the door behind us "I hate you for your ex-girlfriend, who thought it was about time she gave the current girlfriend a threatening speech!" His jaw drops

"What?"

"I know!"

"No, no that's not what I meant. Who did she give the speech to?"

"Me! Oh my God" realization slowly dawns on me "No, no, God why did I say that? Don't smirk at me like that" I yell, as his smirk only widens "Good God, I said I was your girlfriend! Can I take it back?"

"Girlfriends don't do that" he teases me, shaking his head.

"What can girlfriends do then?" I ask, still annoyed and angry

"This" he says, kissing my lips

"And this" he continues, deepening the kiss

"And oh this" he whispers, removing my wrap, almost baring my shoulders. I take of his shirt, brushing my hands over his arms, because, that's what girlfriends do, right? He continues to take my clothes off, kissing me hungrily and yes I do the same with him. I should've done this more As we're both only in our underwear, he looks at me questioningly. Oh no. Is it going to happen now? He is a man whore!

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asks, caressing my arm, gazing at me in admiration

"The question is: are _you_?" I reply smoothly, pulling him down with me, on the bed. Actually I am kinda nervous. What am I supposed to do? I mean, he's the guy and… Oh God forget it! What is he doing with my panties? What is he…?

"Oh Holy mother of God!" I yell loudly, extremely aroused. We should really do this more often! He stops for a while, moving back up, facing me.

"Sky?" I ask, but he silences me by kissing me

"Shhhh" he whispers and unclasps my bra, exposing all of me, to him.

Yeah, hush.

**--------------**

I don't fall asleep after it, I promised myself I wouldn't. There's not too much time for blissful feelings now. Though it was kinda the best freaking… God, shut up! What's wrong with me? I have to let him go anyway after this! Maybe I could keep him for a while, like some kind of rehab, you know? Right, like that'll ever happen after he figures out what I did with him, how I played him. I pick up the phone, determinate, and key in 9 familiar figures. Since when does the dialing tone last so long?

"Musa? It's me." I don't wait for a reply

"It's done"

**A/N: I'm back, with a crappy chapter I know, but it'll get better ;) I'm soooooo sorry I didn't write more chapters but I kinda got the ideas formed and YOU are going to love all the changes and events**

**Preview next chap (cuz I want you to review and keep reading duh!): Riven's left Andros earlier? **

"Musa" I conclude surprised "What's wrong?"

"He's gone"

**Bloom goes to find Riven but finds someone else instead she wanted to avoid desperately**

"Where is Riven?" I ask, trying not to cry

"...And then I remembered something that happened a year ago" he continues, ignoring me

"He's not here, is he?" I ask with an unsteady voice

**Keep reading and reviewing : )**

**To all the people who made my story a favourite or alert: Thanx: at least I know you're there : ) Review? xoxo**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **Thanx and really be careful for next chap :) xD

**BloomAmber: **I like feathers, just not to tickle me.I saw a lot of WinxClub things in Italy, but I didn't see Iginio Staffi :) That was not our goal ; )

**Black Daylight: **You changed your Pen Name! That's so confusing! But it's a good one. I'll call it enigmatic -> I like that word ; ) I know it doesn't apply completely, but hey, let me use that word! Go to Italy, really, when you're older and stuff, but really, you should. Just don't visit the Uffizi in Florence unless you REALLY like musea

**raebird: **well Bloom doesn't treat him different because he's a gentleman : ) That was really nice fluff, I gotta admit that : D Thanx for the review xoxo

**Rocker05: **Sorry this isn't a good chapter, but hey, everything's gonna be okay ; ) I really liked writing that part, Bloom being hot : ) Just as I liked writing the 'girlfriend-mistake' Bloom made. Two weeks is long indeed, but I lived. I hope you did too! ; )

**Celestial Secrets:** You are a psychic! Seriously! P-S-Y-C-H-I-C! Unbelievable! Bloom losing her attitude would mean 'totally fcking up the story' So Brian didn't do something to Flora, Bloom' all alone The question is how long she can bear that. pout :(

**artistic-angel825: **It will get even more interesting... or shocking, you name it!

**Diamond-Baby94: **Why is it that when I get back everyone changed their pen name?! I like it though ; ) Did you stop hyperventilating when you found out it was Flora?

**GoThedistance: **Hey, you're new! Thanx : ) xD


	15. Bet

_"Musa? It's me; it's done"_

Chapter XV: Bet

"Same here" she replies to my surprise

"Meet me in the gardens. At the great fountain" I say shortly and hang up, looking at Sky's peacefully sleeping body.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and press a kiss on his head, mixed with a tear.

Ten seconds after my arrival, I see a slim dark figure approaching me

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yes, in my room." I answer composedly, as we sit down on a bench. No words are spoken, only the splashing of water is heard. We hear a loud owl in the distance. Odd silence.

"How was it?" we ask at the same time, so we burst into laughing.

"You first" I say

"It was amazing" she starts "It was passionate, but in a way also tender, you know?" I nod, probably invisible to her in the dark. "I can't believe I really did it, we did it!"

"I know!" I agree happily "I just can't describe it. I think amazing is kinda the right word, maybe too weak" Maybe I'm imagining it, but I see her countenance darken as she speaks again

"So… what now?"

"That's what I'm scared of" I whisper

"B, I don't want this to end because of the bet we made" I look at her understandingly

"It won't, we won't tell, okay?" I ask anxiously

"Okay" I barely see her nod. She shifts uncomfortably

"We'll settle everything in the afternoon, when we're back in Alfea" I say, trying to make her feel at ease.

"I have to get back to my room" she briskly says, surprising me.

"Okay" I say, with a voice on the verge of cracking "I'll see you tomorrow" I end the conversation"

"Yeah, see ya" she says and leaves, swallowed up by the darkness. I sit there for another five minutes, reminiscing, until I get cold and retreat with gloomy thoughts, unsure what's coming next.

---------------

A loud knock roughly tears me out of my dream. I open my eyes reluctantly and move my fingers, bumping into naked skin. Oh, right. I get up, noticing I'm still fully dressed, and open the door

"Musa!" I conclude, surprised "What's wrong?" I ask, worried

"He's gone" she says, wiping away an unwanted tear agitatedly

"What? Who?" I ask, as I hear some stir behind me, turning around. Great. This is just the time. I dash over to him and whisper something in his ear, leaving the room.

"Musa, you don't mean Riven, do you?" I ask, unsure if I want to know the answer. There it is, all my anxious forebodings fulfilled by one nod.

"I woke up and he wasn't in bed anymore. I checked the bathroom, but nothing there. He even took his cell with him" I look at her, not understanding "He decided to leave it at my room since we had a fight about potential mistresses." She covers her mouth with her hands "What if that made him leave? I mean, we didn't have a real relationship, but still, I thought it was pretty clear we would not have sex with other people!" she exclaims hysterically. I lay a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down

"Relax Musa, he's probably forgot to pack, or something like that or he was really hungry" I say, trying to find a suitable excuse. "Just don't panic" I say as my efforts to comfort her seem to fail

"I could be overreacting" _I_ wouldn't call it overreacting, more comprehending, or _reacting_

"Musa, everything will be fine" I assure her "And if he continues to act like such a stupid jerk, I'll talk to him. I mean, the nerve!" She smiles at me thankfully

"You're welcome" I react, responding the smile. She goes back to her room, I hope not to check if Riven is there, that asshole! I close the door as I see her go around the corner and turn my attention to the naked guy in my bed. Huh.

"Sky?" I whisper softly, to wake him, but the only think I get is a muffled groan

"Skyyy?" I sing, nudging him

"What?" he asks sleepily

"It's kinda time to get up, we have to eat breakfast, pack, embark…stuff like that" He raises an arm to push me away

"Don't want to"

"No?" I ask, to be sure "You want to stay here?" I ask doubtfully

"Hmm" he grumbles

"Okay, but then you'll be here alone, because I am certainly leaving" I say, anticipating his reaction

"Bloom!" he whines

"No!" I say louder, pulling at his arm

"No!" he repeats my words

"Oh that's it!" I say, irritated and give him a strong push so he tumbles out of the bed. That ought to wake him up

"You see, that was not nice of you" he says, sticking his head above the bed

"I'm not nice, you know" I say, getting of the bed, walking over to him to pull him up

"You're wearing clothes!" he says disappointed. I chuckle.

"Off course, that's what people do when they get up and PACK!"

"I already packed"

"You packed yesterday?" he nods

"Yesterday evening?" another nod

"You weren't counting on something here, were you?" I ask suspiciously "Like a bed?" I continue. To my astonishment, he nods again, affirmative.

"You are shameless!" I yell, pretending to be indignant

"Learned it from the master" he says sorrowfully.

"Nasty boy!" I exclaim, slapping his shoulder

"Ah but you wouldn't want it any other way" he says, kissing me, but I protest faintly

"No, no we have to eat some breakfast"

"Bloom!" he says insulted "You don't need breakfast, I mean" he points at his bare chest "You have me." I look at him, staggered

"You are way too confident" I shake my head disapprovingly

"Seriously, now that I'm here, in your room, all vulnerable, you should take advantage of me" I can't help but grin at him and press a kiss on his cheek, in the hope he'll let me go then, but he only wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips passionately

"Sure you want to go downstairs?" he asks

"Very sure." I reply, pretending to be determinate, but he kisses me again, removing my top

"Still sure?" he asks again

"Yes!" I maintain, as he keeps moving towards the bed again, after locking the door with a smirk

"I wouldn't be sure of that" he whispers causing me to giggle

"Sky!"

"What? I can't help it either, I am a guy you know" he shrugs, pushing me on the bed

"We have to go downstairs" I protest "People will notice"

"You really think I care about that now? I'm already lost"

"You are?" I ask compassionately "Poor boy"

"I desperately need some consolation" he pouts and I kiss him softly on his cheek

"Better?"

"Almost" he says and I kiss his lips

"Now?"

"Little bit." He pouts again and captures my lips with his, pulling me into an embrace. After a heavy making-out session, he looks up at me with a different expression

"You want to go downstairs?" I ask worriedly.

"Not for all the world" he says, kissing me once more. I giggle girlishly as he flips me over and tickles me in my sides

--------------

Man I'm glad I'm at Alfea again, I was starting to get sick of this war… and Layla too actually. I talked to Musa, and she was really worried because Riven took a ship earlier (weird) and didn't let her know. I didn't get the chance to pay special attention to it, because at that moment Stella made me blush by asking if I didn't have a good föhn. So now I'm at Riven's door to talk to him. I knock on the door softly and to my surprise someone else than Riven opens it

"Brian" I state, trying not to look too taken aback, but I regain my cold pose and ask "Is Riven here?"

"Sure, want to come in?"he asks, opening the door, letting me in. I look around , but I don't see Riven

"Where is he?" I ask, not able to hide the panic in my voice

"In the bathroom, he'll be here in a minute, though sometimes it can take a long time" he chuckles at his own joke

"It's Bloom right?" he asks. Oh God! I just look at the door longingly, waiting for it to open.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I have this feeling I've seen you before" he suddenly speaks. I turn my face to him, swallowing hard

"That's crazy indeed" I try to smile, failing miserably

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but a few days ago, I met some psychic, a gypsy " my eyes widen in horror "And…" I cut him off

"Where is Riven?" I ask, trying not to burst into tears

"Then I remembered something from about a year ago, weird huh?"

"He's not here, is he?" I whisper with an unsteady voice

"Nope" he casually says as I walk to the door, but it's locked. I push against it with force, but it's no use. When I turn around, he's already with his body against mine

"You made it really easy for me, you know, it's almost like you want it"

"Nobody deserves something like this" I say, on the verge of tears

"I mean," he continues, ignoring me "it was coincidence that Riven and I share a room, but thinking he took a later ship and you being here, to talk to him, that's just great" he yells madly "You know what the best part is? You're weak! You just fought 2 days in a row, so that weakened you. I love it!" he exclaims

"You're crazy" I shake my head disbelievingly

"The minute I saw that gypsy and she recognized me, I just knew, I needed to know it" my hand touches my lips, shocked

"You…what did you do to her?"

"Don't worry, she's dead now; what I don't understand is why you wanted to forget it."

"You violated me!" I scream

"No, no, you wanted that. Isn't that what you search? Someone dangerous? Kinky perhaps?"

"You're sick" I say, trying to push him off

"I mean, I was great! It was one of my best!" God, he did this before? That is… oh God that is sick! He clasps my arm, causing me to shriek in terror "You undid what I did for you! I mean, who doesn't want me? I'm hot, sweet…" I slap him in the face with my free hand, incensed. He turns his face at me calmly and slaps me back, twice as hard.

"That was not nice" he says, reminding me of Sky. I shiver. I can't do this to him! I try to kick him between his legs, but he throws me on the floor before I can act

"You see, if I help you again, you won't be able to turn it back like last time, because the gypsy is gone" he laughs at me "Look at you, lying there, all helpless."

"You don't want to do this" I plead through clenched teeth

"And why not if I may ask?" he says, squatting down, grabbing my face so he can see it

"Because I will kill you, you idiot" I mutter, loud enough so he'll understand. His look hardens and he drops my face to the ground.

"Well, that's great, but now I'm kinda sick of this, I need some action" I look at him disgusted and notice a window next to the door. It's too small to jump through it, but certainly large enough for someone to see my head and even a part of my upper body. Someone must be walking in those corridors, right? He interrupts my thoughts my pulling me up by my hair, dragging me to his bed, throws me on it and crawls on top of me

"Ah finally. I don't know if I could've waited any longer" he groans to my disgust. I struggle to get loose but he only tightens his grip and yanks my pants down, grinning evilly. That does it. I gather all my force and push him off, running towards the window, knocking on it frantically when I see someone approaching. Layla! She gazes at me surprised and then appalled when she sees Brian behind me. I knock on the window hysterically, screaming for help, shouting at her, but she just throws me a cold glance.

"No!" I sob "Nooo!" One long cry. Brian doesn't seem to care about all the commotion

"So, that again wasn't nice, but then again, you're just not nice, are you? Is your friend still there? We could give her a show" he growls as I hear his zipper go down. I try to move, try to remember defensive movement… but it's as if my mind is going empty

"Let's do it's different this time" he whispers in my ear and doesn't spin me around but just pushes me with my face against the door, positioning himself behind me. I try to turn around but he slams me against the wall again, bruising my left shoulder. My head collides with the wall again, making me feel dizzy. I vaguely feel something streaming down from my nose as he talks again

"I was too nice last time, and since you haven't been nice to me either…"

I continue to stare at Layla, hoping she'll see me as I keep banging on the door, but suddenly I feel something penetrating me roughly, hurting me, as if… he's tearing me up inside

There goes all my hope. I suddenly remember something. I remember how it was with Sky. It seems a disgrace, thinking of that while he is doing this to me. He just keeps thrusting into me, slamming my small frame against the wall over and over again. He is not what I want and damn it I have enough strength in me to resist. I am so certain that he would do this to me again, just to make me feel useless.

I will not allow this, I got away too the previous time, but not fast enough. I don't want to be used as a sex slave again, I want to get out of here now before he hurts me even more. As I look down at my bruised and slashed body I wonder how that is possible. I just want… revenge.

With a final effort and spin myself around and kick him hard in his stomach. He looks at me, astonished that I just got loose. A voice keeps echoing in my mind. I lift my head.

_"You see, that was not nice of you"_

"I am not nice" I state, transforming."You know what the worst part is? You really believe you're doing something good for humanity, while you're screwing with people's lives! You seduced me, fine, I made a mistake; but I did not choose to get _raped_! "

"You are a whore" he mocks scornfully. I just smile at him

"But a pretty damn expensive one. You touched me, you're going down" His face tenses up for a second, but then he starts laughing

"And how will you do that? You cannot fight me" he says, getting up and walking towards me. I push off against the floor and float a few inches above it

"That's your first mistake; I can fight" I say, forming a red glowing ball in my hand and hurling the energy at him, knocking him down again.

"You're second mistake is that you _touched_ me" I say louder, throwing a larger fire ball at him

"The third…" I yell, lifting him up magically "is that you actually thought you were helping people" I throw him thru the window, but keep him floating in the air, ignoring the amazed looks of students on the ground floor.

"The last one, number four, is that you are worthless. Did you really think you meant something? You SUCK!" I scream, dropping him. I move away from the window, knowing he's not very much hurt because we're only on the fourth floor, plus, there are shrubs that will break his fall. Unfortunately. For all I care, he falls down from the two hundred fifty-first floor, I just don't want to bear the consequences of his stupidity.

When I rip the lock out and stand outside, I realize I did it.

I'm free.

--------------

I meet the others in front of Alfea after I opened a portal and walk towards Sky. I notice Riven is back, shining next to Musa. I smile at her and turn my face to Sky, who's standing beside Layla. I look at him but he averts his face. What's going on? I near Sky and touch his cheek and he finally looks up at me, but he is not smiling.

"Aren't you an angry cloud today. What's wrong?" I ask, not losing the smile

"I'll tell you what's wrong, or no, you tell me what's wrong!" I look at him expectantly.

"Am I a bet?!"

**A/N: No, no what did I just do?! I'm sick I know, but it's ****gonna**** be okay ; ) I liked this chapter, well I don't mean it was nice, but it was better-written than ch14 so please ****please**** R&R because reviews for this chapter are VERY ****very**** important**

**Thank you!**

**IsisIsabella**

**PS: Who betrayed Bloom**** by the way?**

**raebird223: **off course Bloom won! What did you expect: ) But someone else won the bet too, you know. This was not a nice chapter, I know, but hey, it's all about the drama! xD

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **I'm so sorry he found out about the bet! It just needed to happen! But Bloom's tough, plus she likes Sky, so she will not back off . Sky is hers : ) Thanx for the review xoxo

**artistic-angel825**I'm thinking this qualifies pretty interesting now ; ) Or, I'm just being mean and I want to break down my characters. Btw, where did you go on vacation?

**BloomAmber: **lots of Winx Club there, they're obsessed there – you would have loved it ; ) Did you want me to stay till December? That's 4 months! No updates for 4 months! Think about that! Seriously;, thanx ; ) x33

**BlackDaylight**phu, that's what you say! Anyhow I'm happy this chapter is better. It is better right? I mean, you gotta admit that. Thanx for being so nice then : )) xoxoxo Btw, do you happen to know any songs about secrets? Oh and thanks for your review on my songfic! It was my first you know : )

**Diamond-baby94: **hyperventilatingis not healthy, believe me, I know! Do you need a paper bag? I understand your hyperventilating though, I was kinda freaked out too, that's why I rewrote the rape scene, it was just too cruel originally and Bloom wasn't sassy enough : ) Fast update, huh? xD

**SlvrTempest**: -pretending to be indignant- how can you doubt that? She really likes him, but the problem is that he could discover that the bet was made by Musa too, that could be an… obstacle. The fight is already over considering the sex part ; ) Thanx for reminding me of Bloom hurting Riven, I'm working on that. Sorry to ask this but have you reviewed before? Double thanx ; ) xoxo

**Rocker05: **don't be so nice, I don't deserve it! I need pity because of chap14. But I'm thinking this one made everything alright : ) lol Flora's sensitive. By result, do you mean, what did Bloom win? I think that's in chapter 3, but I'm gonna mention it in the next chapter. Do you think Bloom should remain cool when Sky discovers the bet, you know like she is in the story, all sassy, or should she lose theattitude? Or combination of both? I was thinking: attitude. But hey, that's just me ; ) And I took your advice, I'm gonna stop Big Girls don't cry, though I do have an idea for a new story… exciting huh?! xoxo


	16. Bewildered

_"Am I a bet?"_

Chapter XVI: Bewildered

_

* * *

_

_The words keep coming_

_The lies keep flowing_

_Yet somehow I manage to catch you_

_Will you never leave me?_

* * *

No,no, no! this wasn't supposed to happen! I… I was going to tell him what happened!

"Am I a bet?" he repeats, trying really hard to control himself. I 'm just too scared to reply. I mean… who? How?

"Am I a fucking bet?!"he raises his voice, anger taking control of him.

"Sky… I…"

"You what? thought it was a good idea? Have some fun? Using people?" he yells. I still don' t answer, I mean, what am I supposed to say?

"Really, " he rages on" how much longer were you going to tolerate me? You already got what you wanted so why aren't you leaving?!" still too flustered

"Huh?!"

"Because I don't want too!" I burst out, feeling 10 pairs of eyes pointed at me. with the accompanying accusing glares. "And could we please discuss this somewhere else?"

"They already know Bloom, what's the difference?" he asks sadly, but his stare hardens immediately as our eyes meet again " I thought I should be embarrassed, but you!" he yells, poking his finger into my shoulder, hitting a bruise, which startles me.

"Don't you touch me!" I shout, taken aback by his touch.

"…ought to be ashamed" he finishes. My look goes to the ground and then to Musa.

"And you! How did you dare? We would not speak about it! But there you go, telling my _boyfriend_, excuse me, probably ex-boyfriend. Why didn't you just put in on the message board? Announce it on the WB? Why?" I ask, gasping with exhaustion. I can't lose it now, I already got this far. Brian will not affect me anymore.

"I didn't tell him? Why would I fink on you? I know you would betray me too! I had nothing to win Bloom. I don't want to hurt you. How could you even think that? I know as well as you that you mean it with him, why would I destroy your happiness?"

"Then who told it?!" I ask loudly. Sky glares at Musa, pondering

"Did you mean that?" he asks, but my thoughts go elsewhere. It could've been everyone… anyone who stayed at the palace, except Riven and Sky, they were with Musa and I. The longer I think about it, the more I realize who has the most benefit of it. I look at her calmly

"You are a deceitful bitch!" I state matter-of-factly

"At least I'm not whore" I laugh bitterly and turn around, looking at everyone

"You heard that? I'm a whore! 5 dollars an hour people! No kidding, I'm a whore. Sky, how much did you pay me?"

"You won a bet, didn't you?" Layla asks meanly

"Yeah, do you want this ticket?" I ask, turning to Layla again, showing her what I 'won' "Because I don't want it, it means nothing to me. you know what does? You wanna know? What I have with Sky means something to me. and this…" I tear the tickets in hundred fluttering pieces of paper ".. . means nothing"

"Bloom, come closer to me" she says and whispers something in my ear "Brian"

"You don't have a clue what you did to me!" I say quietly

"Was it good?"

"You would've loved it" I snap at her "By the way, I will not back off. No way you're getting away with this. This goes for you too" I say turning to Sky "I refuse to give up, because frankly, that's exactly what you want, the not-giving up part"

"It's not what I want" Layla provokes as I turn to walk away. I spin around

"Yeah, but hon, no one really cares about that."

"I will get him back"

"He's standing right here, you know" I scoff

"And when that'll happen, you'll be all alone"

"And when that will happen" I mimic her "I'll wait for your next slip and he'll come running back to me"

"Don't worry, it won 't get that far" she retorts with all the contempt she possesses

"I know, he'll just never get back with you because he just doesn't want to. Look Sky, you're all popular and wanted now." I can't help but smile at his expression "But in the end…" I say, stepping away "You'll have to choose" I turn around "And you already know who it will be"

**Narrator's POV:**

All the adults just stood there, dumbstruck. She definitely has guts.

"What does she mean 'and you already know who it will be', Sky?" Layla asks. The blonde prince doesn't reply, just thinks about what she said. She was right, like she always is, unbelievable.

"Hey, Musa" Riven starts but she cuts him off immediately

"I don't want to hear it Riven" she spits at him "If that's how you think of a relationship, then okay, but not with me." she throws him one deadly glare to end the conversation

"Relationship?" he asks. She looks at him unbelievingly and runs off, trying to shake him off as he chases after her stubbornly. He grabs her arm and twists her around

"Okay, that was not very…"

"Sensitive?" she asks mockingly "Riven, I… I don't get it. I don't get you, whatever, but it seems impossible to be with you if you're being so selfish and stubborn. This can't work if… " she shakes her head, rephrasing "It' s your fault Riven. Oh and you know what, I did the same bet with Bloom and I may not be as eloquent as she is but I think you understand me well enough to realize that I didn't hang out with you for the bet … just leave. I'm gonna check on Bloom… so have a nice life" she completes with a sad face. She turns around, wiping away the tear glistening in her eye, and walks away from him.

Stupid.

**Bloom's POV**

I am so relieved I did that. Okay, everybody hates me now, even Musa, but at least I got to say what I wanted, right?

Who am I kidding? I need someone right now. I… God he raped me and I just want to get over it by punching my rapist or hurting other people's feelings. It's not right. I didn't even process it the last time. I wanted to tell Sky, he would comfort me and tell me that it wasn't my fault. But now? Now that he dumps me for something his evil ex said to him? He'll never know, and that's for the best. But I cannot bear this on my own. I hear a short knock on my door and someone comes in

"I'm sorry" I say and start crying. She rushes over to me and hugs me, consoling me

"It's okay, shh" I pull away in pain, touching my arms doubtfully. She rolls up my sleeve carefully and discovers the bruises and cuts

"God Bloom, what happened to you? " she asks worriedly

"I… I need to go to a hospital" I stammer

"Off course." She whispers "What happened?"

"Do you know Brian?" she nods "That's already enough" I murmur

"Oh God, did he… Bloom did he rape you?" she asks, shocked

"Yeah, twice, but who keeps count, huh?"

"We're going to the hospital, now" she takes my arm and we walk out together to the bus stop.

----------------

"Are you okay?" she asks, when we're back on the bus to Alfea again "You did the right thing, you know." she eyes me as if she suspects I could fall apart every moment "Does…" she hesitates "Does Sky know?"

"He doesn't even want me now, he would certainly not want me after he hears this"

"Bloom, you know that's not true"

"How are you and Riven?"I suddenly ask, changing the subject. I lay my left arm on the arm rest, ignoring the plaster cast. She stares through the window for a while before answering

"Not being 'Musa and Riven' " she admits.

"Do you know where he was?" she shakes her head "Why not? You should've asked him. No actually, that doesn't matter, he just shouldn't have left! I'm going to talk to him" I say, resolved on that

"No, B, you can't, you need to rest. Besides, I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's over"

"It's so not" I mutter and get up, supported by my crutches. "Man I hate these things" I say and throw them away as soon as I'm out of the bus. I'll just fight off the pain. I limp a bit further but stand still to watch Musa pick up the crutches patiently. I raise an eyebrow skeptically as she hands them to me.

"I know it's difficult, but rest a little, let that magic healing stuff of you work for a while" she says, shoving me into my room gently.

-----------------

When I wake up, I notice the twitching feeling in my leg muscles has decreased a lot. My arm still hurts, but hey, I can walk, so what's the point of sitting here? I need to visit Riven. Correction, I need to go scold Riven and punch him. Much better.

"Bloom?" Musa asks, poking her head in "I'm going to Magix for a quarter, do you want anything?" she asks softly

"No thanks " I weakly say. Perfect opportunity. I get up with a bit of difficulty and snatch my jacket, looking at my watch. Good, there's a bus to Redfountain. I'm so losing the crutches. My leg is already healed; well not completely, but it's coming! I observe everyone carefully when I cross the court yard, to be certain that no one I know sees me, but no one really pays attention to the limping girl with the bruises, so I can step on the bus easily (with a little help of the bus driver, yes)

As I get out of the vehicle, I wonder what I'm gonna say to him. No actually I'm pretty sure, I'll just kill him, that's a lot easier. For him, for me, not too emotional. I love it!

I kick the door in (not sure how I did that though, with one leg not functioning properly, I blame it on the adrenaline) and there I stand, looking at the boy (excuse me, man) who made my friend unhappy

"Hi, Riven" I greet

"Hullo" he utters bewildered "Door knob not working out for you?" he asks, smirking

"Yeah, I kinda needed to make a statement."

"Really, and what is that?" he asks mockingly. He should really lose the attitude, but hey if Musa digs that, who am I to criticize him?

"That you broke my friend's hart" his smirk fades rather quickly and is being replaced by a scowl and almost a questioning look.

"Yeah, the one with the long lank black tresses (**A/N: Musa's hairstyle is different in this story, because it totally wouldn't suit her character) **and the night blue eyes, that's the one! You know which one I'm talking about?" he wants to say something but I prevent that skillfully

"How 'bout I talk and you shut up?" I don't wait for his response, I just continue calmly "Is it the bad boy thing? I mean, I know you have a reputation and stuff like that, but I thought that for one special occasion, namely, a girlfriend who likes you a lot, you would drop the act. So really, I would love to know why you ditched my _best_ friend after you had sex, so it would seem like you were just another macho loser? I hope it is _seem _though, 'cause I'm really starting to hate you and man my hands are itching, you have no idea"

"Damned you women!" he exclaims frustrated "I don't… you just misunderstood that"

"Yes, misunderstandings can happen, this on the other hand, seemed pretty obvious."

"Look, I left Musa earlier because I wanted to get her breakfast" he admits. I stifle a laugh

"What?" I ask incredulously

"Yes!" he yells ashamed now "But when I went downstairs, there was nothing left, so I went to the kitchen, but no one was there, so I went back to the room quietly, took my cell phone with me so I could find a store and I took a bus to the center of Tides. When I got there, no one sold real food, I mean, who eats jelly fish for breakfast? So I thought, she'll find breakfast at the palace herself, I'll just bring her flowers. Do you have any idea how much flower shops there are in Sparx?" I shake my head, still trying not to burst into tears, laughing "Well apparently there's _one_. And do you know how many people actually speak normal plain English there?" I shake my head again "_One_! So when I finally found that person, he showed me the way to the flower shop, but his English wasn't that good, so I got lost and it was…" I look at him, smiling

"I get it, you know" I nod

"I wanted to get her roses, that's all"

"I still don't approve that you left her there, but I'll just leave it that way; you can explain it yourself, I guess" I says silently

"I'm really sorry" I turn around and walk through the hole where the door is supposed to be.

"Peonies"

"What?"

"She likes peonies better than roses" I say, still not turning around.

I return to Alfea by bus, not failing to notice Musa on the bus coming from the opposite direction. Yeah yeah, going to Magix to run some errands, off course. I doze off a little in the bus

_"__Run!" she squeezes my hand once and then her hand slips out of mine, as in slow motion._

_"Daphne!" I yell. No!_

_-_

_"Bloom, it's time, it's your destiny" she bellows near me. I can see her, I can feel her._

_"Why did you leave me? Why did you let take some stupid disease like cancer take you away from me?"_

_"Bloom, __think. Lies are said more often, but the truth is always revealed" she says, speaking in riddles_

_"What?"_

"What?" I say out loud as someone shakes my shoulder. Oh, the bus driver; I need to get off. As I get off the bus, I dial a number on my cell to send for a ship to Sparx. I'm tired of all this crap about destiny! I want to know once and for all what the deal is with my destiny as the Sparxian Amazon and what happened when I lost my memory! Now that the gypsy isn't alive anymore, (it's kinda sick) she can't protect my parents anymore and she can certainly not control my memories. After brooding some more, I see a small orange ship landing a few feet further. That's what I call service

----------------

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you" I say, throwing the great palace doors open

"Bloom, honey, could you wait for a second, your father and I…"

"I could" I interrupt her "if you could tell me why you practically brainwashed me 7 years ago." Their mouths fall open. Literally.

"What? honey are you okay?" my mother asks, eyeing me as if I'm a lunatic who just escaped from the psychiatric ward.

"You can quit the honey, _mom" _I say scornfully "I know everything. Well actually, I don't know everything, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me." she stares at me in shock, eyes wide open

"Now." I command

"Have you got no respect, Bloom?" my father blusters indignantly

"_You'_re talking to _me_ about respect? That's a good one. I don't know what you made the gypsy do, I remember. Not everything, but enough to know that you lied to me! And not just a stupid lie about 'don't touch the cooker, a monster will burn you alive', no a massive, life-changing lie. And you're talking to _me _about respect? That's… classy, paps"

"Bloom, we only wanted to protect you, it was for your own good" My mother says

"Really? Then how come I really don't see the benefit of it? 'cause that's just weird. and why –if it's all for my own good- didn't you even tell me later? That's not healthy and you know it damned!" I start yelling "I want to have respect for you" I say softer, as my father moves to object "But I simply can't if you ignore my existence and push me away! I have the every right to know the truth" I look at them desperately "It's my life!"

"Bloom, the secret we will divulge, is something shocking" my mother sighs "And you have to promise not to interrupt us while we talk about it."

"Mariam!" my father yells, shaking his head "No!"

"Oritel, what did you expect? That she would never find out? Or we'll tell her what really happened or she'll learn it herself or from somebody disloyal to us, do you want that? She's right! And she's almost 18 for God's sake!" Mariam rages at my father. Ouch.

"Bloom, relax, take a seat. Do you want some tea?" How can she possible talk about something trivial as _tea?_ You have to be a _queen_ to be capable of that.

"Your sister Daphne, was the Sparxian Amazon. You are not. At least not by birth. When Daphne died, we were desperate, the people needed the myth, the legend, it gave them hope it times of war; so you became the new Sparxian Amazon. Now you're wondering how that's possible because people must have known then that Daphne was the Amazon? Not exactly, because we never told the people. When you were born, and old gypsy, the mother of the one you knew, made a prophecy."

_"The true __Sparxian__ Amazon will lose her life before her eighteenth birthday"_

"Your father and I were shocked, we didn't want our daughter to die, so we didn't tell, because we thought 'if nobody knows, nobody can kill her'. When you were ten, you're sister died nonetheless. We were devastated. We tried so hard but I guess it was faith. We were anxious to train you to become the Sparxian Amazon because we feared you would get too powerful."

"Too powerful?" I ask "I can't even transport people!"

"That's because we made you quit magic practice, that was wrong. Bloom, you're not the Sparxian Amazon, you have a greater power." Oh giddy

"Bloom, you are the keeper of the Dragon Flame"

"Huh?"

"The Dragon Fire is the biggest power in the universe."

"Oh" Well, that's nice. "Why didn't you… Yeah, off course, I get it."

"Mariam, now that we're being honest" My father starts

"Bloom, your mother lied to you."

**A/N: God what is it with those ****Sparxian**** royal families? Why don't they just tell the truth?! Annoying ****people. It was kinda predictable, because Mariam's story didn't really make sense, well not enough : ) So Bloom knows she has the Dragonfire, but there's something they're not telling her… mystery, family drama… so how'd you like Bloom's reaction (to Sky) and Layla! That was mean! Layla probably heard them when they were in the gardens, so the secret is out. Maybe that's for the best.**

**But there are more secrets…**

**Chapter 17: Oritel tells Bloom something pretty insulting and shocking**

**Hint: the prediction was made one year before Bloom's birth, not when Bloom was born**

**Bloom talks to Sky… Will they get back together?**

**Btw, thank you ****sooooooooooooooo**** much for all the reviews! I'm like, super happy! It helps to soften the pain of School (I'm in my junior year and boy, it's not getting easier, I picked like the most difficult courses)**

**XD**

**IsisIsabella**

**R&R!**

**Crazy Gang Of Doom: **Maybe if you can speak Italian, because no one speaks English there, that's freaking frustrating; you don't understand a word of what they say : ) xD

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **I'm sorry I didn't update faster, but you know, the first days of school, everything's kinda hectic! Thanx for liking the chapter, it was difficult to write but it turned out okay, huh: ) Yeah, sorry 'bout the rape thing, but… it was kinda logic that would occur again. Sorry! But hey, at least, she kicked his ass ; ) x33

**Diamond-Baby94: **Yes, that's what they call me and I can't help it that I'm evil, bad genes, stuff like that. You were totally right about Layla, that's definitely insight into human nature! In the original version of this chapter she was going to slap Layla, but I kinda crossed that out because then she would lose the cool and reserved attitude. xD

**artistic-angel825: **nice : ) It's a shame holidays are over, though! Thanx : )

**angelgrl31392: **you thought Musa betrayed her? That's not very nice of you ; )

**raebird223: **The Sky-Bet is not over, definitely not. Well he'll have to live it, jeez : ) what's the fuss about? It would've been too dramatic if she wouldn't have got away, so for your poor delicate children's souls : D xD

**Black Daylight: **no problem, thanks you know, I'm making you do this stuff, you don't have to do it, you can just read my story too : ) xoxo

**butterflygurl94**really? Thanx :D

**CraneAndFalconForeven**I was already wondering why you went! Well Layla couldn't stand Bloom because Sky dumped her for Bloom (yeah, duh!) and then she heard the bet, so she probably thought that was the perfect opportunity to hurt Bloom. Badly. But I don't think she really knows what happened when she was with Brian. But that was very mean of her : ) Most of the answers to your questions are in this chapter I guess and don't worry about the BloomSky thing : ) It'll all be fine…. More or less… sooner or later xD

**Rocker05: **thank god you said to keep her confident and bitchy! Did I do well on the BloomSky thing? More will come, you know, because that wasn't really enough, you think? Are you having issues with boys:p xoxo

**GoTheDistance**Thanx x

**Celestial Secrets: **Okay, did you want her to get raped a bit more then? She is sooo not over it. Sky is kinda stupid. Why would she tell the gang now? They all think she used Sky! Stupid people! Thanx for your review xD


	17. Betrayed

Chapter XVII: Betrayed

* * *

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

_

* * *

_

"Oritel, no!" my mother admonishes

"What? Are you still lying to me?" I exclaim furiously

"Oritel, don't" My mother urges again

"Mariam, you didn't really anything to do with it, so what's your problem?" my father asks keenly

"What? what's not your fault mother?" I ask rapidly. She bows her head

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is wrong with you people? This isn't a game! Tell me!"

"You want to know?"

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

_When the truth can be dangerous_

"Yes!" I cry exasperated

"Mariam, she wants to know."

_Ignorance is bliss_

_You're safe when you resist_

"No she doesn't!" my mother bites, shooting daggers with her eyes to her husband. Long live the matrimony.

"The prediction was made a year before you were born." My father says "The gypsy also said we were to have another, even more powerful child."

"Oritel, don't do this, please" mom begs

"You were the one who wanted to tell her everything" he says with a rigid stare

"Not everything" she snaps, her features hardening

_And that's dangerous _

_Dangerous to know_

"Yes everything!" I yell "Go on." I command my father

"We feared for Daphne's life, so we did something that should've saved her life.""Then why is dead?" I ask bitterly

"We forgot that there's no possible to overcome Fate. Not even with a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice?" I ask confused

"That's enough" my mother interrupts, but my father raises his voice, looking at me

"You" The word hits me like a sledge hammer. Probably even harder. Everything starts spinning. Holes in my head. Lies. Memories. Death.

"What?" I ask weakly

"Let me explain. I forced your mother –it was my idea-" he emphasizes "to agree with me" I glare at him, anticipating

"I didn't want to lose Daphne, she was favorite" that hurts "So I decided you would become the Sparxian Amazon. And so your destiny was already set. If Daphne gave up her duties and we would make _you_ the Sparxian Amazon, Daphne wouldn't die."

"But" I stammer and look up at the people who call themselves my parents "but _I_ would!" oh my God. "You _switched_our destinies? You wanted to her to live so desperately that you'd kill _me_? You unborn child?"

"Yes" comes the cold reply

"You didn't even know me!" I scream madly

"Exactly" he agrees "That made it easier"

"You are crazy! But if you… then… how did Daphne die?" I ask, my lips quivering

"A few years ago, almost 8 years ago now, there was a small war, more a disturbance. Baltor wanted to seize power. He killed your sister"

"Baltor? The same Baltor that is now threatening the whole magical universe?" A disturbance they call that?

"Yes" my father confirms, without hesitating

"So you'd rather see me being murdered by Baltor, than Daphne?" I ask unbelievingly

"No, Bloom, don't…" my mother starts but I cut her off angrily

"And you? That you consented with this! Are you a mother? Do you think yourself a good mother? Well you're not, in case you didn't know!" I yell

"That's okay Bloom, we understand." My father reacts laconically.

"I can't be here anymore… I'm leaving. Do not expect any more visits of me in the next 5 years" I shout furiously, running up to my room. Need to be strong. Just a few more minutes. Don't cry. Not yet, damned! How can they…? How can you call yourself a parent? My father…. He didn't show even any remorse or grief. And mom… she didn't even try to console or defend me.

_Some secrets need to be kept_

I pack everything within in my arm reach in my room frantically and storm out, transporting myself (hopefully, 'cause my magic tends to influence my powers) to Alfea. I fall tumble down in the woods, my head narrowly missing a massive rock. I could have fallen on the stone, I could have died. But I didn't. So what? Why would I care? What is my destiny? Who… they hurt me. and still, I lived. And God damned I wish it had gone the other way around. My upsetting stream of thoughts is disturbed as I perceive voices nearby. Hey, then I'm not so far off Alfea!

"You really think you can take me?" Layla, I notice as I reach an open space.

"I'm pretty sure" Sky yells back in response. Sky talks to Layla. Sting

"Fine! Timmy!" she shouts shortly "Time" he nods. I walk up to Musa, startling her not on purpose

"God you scared me" She jumps up, realizing something "You were supposed to be in bed! At Alfea! Where did you go?!"

"How did it go with Riven?" I ask curiously

"Shut up" she says, obvious eagerly to spill "He apologized" she starts, sticking her tongue at him as he passes by "He didn't find breakfast for himself in the palace and gee boys _are_ klutzes, plus…"

"You wanted to forgive him" I smile. Everyone's love life is perfect. That's just great.

"What are you guys doing?" I suddenly ask myself out loud

"Just… training" she sighs "We expect Baltor to pay a visit soon, to steal the magic scrolls of Alfea." Sky and Layla fall down, exhausted. Layla pats him playfully laughing.

"What are _they_ doing?" I ask confused, trying not to sound hurt.

"They…"

"They what? you are training right?' I don't await the answer, I rush over to the reunited couple that is sitting way too close. Is she seriously trying to kiss him now? As if that would work! I approach them nonetheless and break them apart.

"So do you call this training?" I ask sharply

"Well no…" Layla giggles

"We ran 400 meters in 45 seconds Bloom" Sky helps her

"That's great" I say, looking at Layla "Go to the Paralympics, what are you still doing here? Unless you're training on how to flee as quickly as possible, this is useless"

"Sorry, general" Layla mocks. She has no idea. He almost destroyed the whole magical universe.

"She's right" Sky softly understands and looks up at me, alarming Layla. Time to remove that tension.

"Besides…" I smile "I'm faster _if_ my leg is better." I look down at the place where the cast was supposed to be (I removed it because it bugged me, it'll heal)

"Until then…" I snatch away the sword of a baffled Brandon "Sky" I beckon him to come closer

"You want me to attack you?"

"Yes"

"I'll be careful" Oh this is going to be fun. He smiles gently and thrusts his sword towards me. I move away spryly and make him stagger by missing his stomach narrowly. He recomposes, surprised and tries to hit me. I stoop under his sword at his first blow and avoid the second one fluently. Time to wrap it up. I move forward, ducking his further attempts to strike me, and cut through the thin elastic fabric of his shirt, slashing his arm. Layla shrieks at my assault as he grasps his upper arm in disbelief, gazing at me in a rather… admiring way. Nah, impossible.

"Are you crazy?!" Layla flares up, disenchanting me

"Are you a freaking fairy?" I ask calmly "Then do something." she dashes over to Sky and touches the wound, making him wince in pain

"I mean other than hurting him even more and whispering sweet words" I huff.

"What is your problem?! Be normal!" she suddenly screams, glaring at me furiously

"I'll ask you that the day Baltor kills your sister too. Oh or when your parents don't tell you that there was a war 8 years ago and you were supposed to die instead of your sister. But you don't have a sister, so that doesn't really matter, does it?" I ask irritated by her reaction

"Wanna act like a fighter? Protect _him_" I look at Sky shortly "Wanna act like a fairy? Heal him. Cura" I whisper and an orange beam flows out of my hand, filling Sky's cut.

"Lesson's over" I whisper and leave, no longer bothering if Layla's still caressing Sky's shoulder or if I should feel hurt. I go towards my dorm, but at my door step I can't take it anymore and I just…crack. My suitcases. Great. I forgot them in the woods. Doesn't matter. Not anymore. Everything's gone. I sob quietly, leaning against the door because apparently I do not longer possess the power to open it and fall down on my bed. This is just pathetic. I nestle up in the corner formed by the entrance door of my dorm and the wall and try to calm down. Someone's standing in front of me, or should I say, above me? He squats down, making the secure distance between us disappear. Damned, go back to where you belong, Sky.

"What do you want?" I ask as I open my eyes, trying to look through my heavy wet lashes

"I wanted to talk to you Bloom" he sighs. Off course you want to. Talk.

"Do you seriously honestly think I want to talk to _you_ now?" too many adverbs, that ought to scare him.

"Musa told me what happened"

Or not.

Crap.

**Lyrics: Dangerous to know by Hilary Duff**

**A/N: God god I am SOOOOO SORRY! Not just for this crappy chapter, but mostly for the slow slow slow update! I'm slower than a cripple tortoise, I know, I'm soo sorry! Now that this is settled, I'm going to write the next chapter (well I already wrote it, I only need to type it). the reason why I hadn't updated (you guys kinda deserve to know) was really simple, I'm totally ****not used to the 5****th**** form; it's a lot more difficult; but from now on, I'll plan better so you won't get punished because of my stupid behavior.**

**And please, don't hate me, just review and I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, okay?**

**Again, I am really sorry and you really made me feel guilty because of all these reviews and I want to thank all of you for that; you are the best, really!**

**I love you all!**

**xD**

**IsisIsabella**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **Thank you: ) Yeah, the Riven part was OOC, but hey, everyone loved it! Besides, Riven's version to Musa is a bit different as you may have read : ) God I'm starting to HATE Layla! Anyhow, I should stop breaking Sky and Bloom apart : D Bloom's parents aren't really nice, huh? Bye! xD

**Diamond-baby94: **OMG! Did I just write all of that! That is definitely a case of child abuse! I mean, she could've died instead of Daphne and Oritel is like 'uhu'?!! Now, now, no chiding, Layla deserves it, but still, be friendly! Yeey, excited :D xoxo

**Rocker05: **but can she be bitchy to _Layla_? I mean, that's different, right? Fine, she'll just be confident and sassy : p. Everyone happy? Yes? No? But _you_ are satisfied enough, right? Right. Yeah, you said something in your previous review: 'Geez! all boys do is that they freak out because os such small things' and I thought _you _said that (with all your experience, I dunno), but you thought Bloom should say that to Sky (I liked mine better :p, just kidding ; ) )Thanx :D

**angelgrl31392: **yeah, yeah, that's what they all do, but weren't you happy that it _wasn't_ Musa? You can admit it, come on, you know you want to… Thanx a bunch x3 Btw, thanx for your PM, it kinda made me snap out of it and realize I needed to keep on writing! So.. thanx again I guess ; ) xD

**CelestialSecrets: **Thank God! The physical-mental part? Just exactly as you mentioned it. She like 'forgot' it last time, but everyone knows that can't possibly work! Indeed, thank you Musa! Sky suddenly seemed touched and interested, though I doubt Bloom will think of him when she has to face her own problems (which aren't few/little) Thanx!!! Xoxo

**BloomAmber: **Speaking French now: ) I'm glad everything's good at school for you. With us… they just made everything even more strict! We can't even choose where we want to sit for lunch! Soooo stupid and square! Bye!

**volleyball7: **thanks: )

**condawg1: **gee, thank you : D

**CraneAndFalconForeven: **aaaah all these questions! My head's gonna explode! Sky at least asked something! I mean, when your arm's in a cast, you can't say you bumped into the door, more like, 'I fell off the stairs' oops, accident. I mean, everyone saw it the first time Sky talked to her about the bet, but no one really noticed because they were all too busy judging her! Musa will stick up for her friend but she knows Bloom wouldn't appreciate if she'd meddle. You'd like to see Layla in Bloom's place? Yes yes I want a spoiler! I want more than one spoilers! PM me if you like:D Congrats on that college class assignment! Yeeeey! Double yeey! I feel your happiness ; ) xD

**SlvrTempest: **Bloom's always busy! Yeah, it was a little too much, but I just don't like the pace they set in the actual series (slow people), so mine's got to go a little faster! I know, I can totally imagine the scene between Musa and Riven too! That's why I'm not gonna write it, it was better like this, when everyone could imagine and I wouldn't ruin their pretty picture. Thanx 4 your review! xD

**raebird223: **go easy on Sky! or not! Sky's just kinda lost. I mean, he was used to Layla's lies, but Bloom lying, that's something different. You gotta love Riven : ) x

**artistic-angel825: **break-ups are never sweet, I guess, but this indeed was kinda… harsh. But hey, whoever said those things are easy, is a total moron! Aaaanyhow… Riven will live! I know, some people just need to tell the truth, but they are an extreme example of liars. Very extreme : ) x

**GoTheDistance: **thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but you know how it goes… school and stuff : ) xD

**SmileyStar: **it seems Sky find out about Brian. Or not:p What kind of stupid story would this be if Sky and Bloom wouldn't be together:D x33


	18. Bruised

Chapter XVIII: Bruised

"What?" I utter with a raspy voice

"It's okay" he smiles. No it's not. How can it possible be okay?

"People fall down stairs when they're tired. Or distracted." His smile is replaced by a soft yet serious look, the look that I mock and admire at the same time. I wish I would scream it: 'Stop looking right through me!' Instead, I play mute and he's the one who continues, taking my hand gently

"Did.. did you try to kill yourself?" he asks, shocking me more than… anything. I wasn't even half as shocked when my dad revealed to me that he practically wanted me dead. I rip my hand out of his violently, making him frown, taken aback.

"Off course not!" I practically yell, still unbelievingly. "How can you even think that?"

"I don't know, with all the problems you seem to have" he stammers, trying to explain

"Something tells me you're going to create a new one." I huff

"Bloom, if you want to talk, I'm alw…"

"Don't dare to say always. I thought we would be always, maybe until I got tired of you, you never know, but instead you're _always_ here with her, chattering with her, laughing affectedly with her stupid jokes and on top of that, you're_ always _here when I don't want you to be. 'We' is gone, Sky, it's vapor, thanks to you. So stop showing up, stop caring unless you pick a side. 'Cause hon, that's about time. You honestly think I'll become a black widow when you decide to finally ditch me? You might not be going anywhere, but I certainly am going somewhere. With or without you."

"Layla wants be back" he confesses. I chuckle

"Oh right, that wasn't a joke. Did she propose on one knee?" I taunt sarcastically

"Bloom" he whispers, brushing his hand against my cheek. I turn my face away from him, snuggling into my safe corner even deeper. I study my nails intently, avoiding his stare, that burns nonetheless.

"So" I swallow "What's it gonna be?"

"I…" he looks at my trembling lips

"Don't look at me like that" I remark, interrupting his thoughts

"Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss me!" I clarify irritated. He bends forward and cups my face, capturing my lips with his. I pull away terrified like hell when he touches the arm Brian broke, caresses the cheek Brian bruised. I can't do this. Not with him. Not now. I wouldn't want anything else, but…

"Don't pick me" I whisper. He makes an attempt to touch me, but I stand up, making him rise too. I look at his t-shirt, remembering what's underneath it, almost feeling his soft chest. God, no, not now. I turn away confused.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly. He's probably wondering if he stained his new shirt.

"Nothing" I mutter, stepping away from him slowly

"Something happened" he continues, trying to catch my lowered look.

"I really have to go now." I stutter helplessly. Again he tries to comfort me, again I push him away.

"What's wrong? Why can't I touch you Bloom?" he maintains, coming closer

"It's nothing. And could you please excuse me now?" I ask, reverting to cold politeness.

"Okay, you don't want to talk." I let out a relieved sigh. Finally

"Will you meet me tomorrow then?" he asks. I rub my forehead, fatigued

"Sky, come on…"

"Bloom, nothing heavy, just the group and a few guys from Red Fountain."

"A few guys from Redfountain" I repeat vacantly "Will… will Brian be there?"

"Yes" his eyes narrow "Why?" he asks suspiciously

"Just… a random question" I shift uncomfortably, as my cell rings.

"Don't answer that" he says as I move to take it out of my pocket

"I want to know, once and for all what your relationship with Brian is."

"I really don't want to…"

"Come on Bloom, did you know him before?" he asks angrily. My cells keeps ringing and that's the only sound he'll hear coming from me.

"Did you date him?" he perseveres. God please. "Did you…"

"Don't say it you idiot!" I burst out unexpectedly, enraged "You have no idea of my problems, so shut the hell up!"

"No I won't! not this time!" Ring… ring… I pull my phone out of my pocket, agitated

"What?" I snap, but my face grows pale as I receive the information from the person on the other side.

"I have to go" I say , with an expressionless look. He laughs bitterly

"Off course you have to. Just… tell me Bloom" he says softly, suddenly looking very weary and older

"I'm sorry but… I can't. Goodbye, Sky." I say and walk away as fast as my wounded leg allows me to. I'll heal it on the way to Sparx. When I get in the plane that will transport me to my home planet, a new feeling overwhelms me.

I feel lost.

------------------

"Philip!" I say in a authoritative voice "Where are they?"

"In the library, your highness…" he hesitates, making me stop "Be careful" I nod shortly at the young black-haired captain and move on

"How many?" I ask a soldier as I near the library, striding forward

"At least 50 mignons, plus Baltor" the shaking boy replies. I stop again.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, your majesty." He says proudly. He's even younger than I, this isn't right.

"Go home to your mother" I say quietly. The woman must be scared and worried to death.

"But… your majesty"

"That was an order." I command more loudly. With a hasty 'Thank you and a few curtseys he runs off happily. I enter the library, where I find complete chaos. In the middle of the high piece I notice my parents standing ground. I swore I wouldn't set foot in this palace ever again. Funny. Sky thinks I had a relationship with Brian. Funny. I transform and start fighting as the Sparxian Amazon, immediately stimulating the remaining soldiers. God I can't wait to become a fairy and dump this 'bling' outfit, like Musa calls it. Though it is kinda hot. And kinky. So not the time to think about this, I understand when I thrust my sword into a hideous purple mignon. Where these monsters men? There are so many.

Where is Baltor?

When I asked Faragonda if I could become a fairy she asked me if I wasn't one already. I don't know what she meant by that, though it is a lot easier to fight in this outfit (just bashing and thumping) than all the sparkling stuff. I do not want all those glitters on my body!

"Mom! Dad!"I yell, trying to get their attention

"Bloom!" a smile grazes my mother's sweated fac

"Where's Baltor?" I shout, shooting fire ball at a blue winged monster so my mother can reach me.

"We're not sure, we presume he's in the back." She gasps for air "Within less than 5 minutes, the soldiers will be able to control all the mignons and then your father and I will go take a look. Stay here."

"Mom! I'm coming with you!" I say indignantly "I know how to defend myself."

"Bloom, any other day, but not this day. Listen to me, don't fight him today"

"Why would I …."

"I have to go Bloom, be safe. You're a wonderful woman" she whispers and places a soft kiss on my cheek. When I touch it, I feel it's wet and I taste the salt. Why did she say those things? My parents move towards the Orange door that leads to the sacred part of the library. Well, not anymore, I guess. I can't let them go! He'll kill them! No, that's their mistake. They defeated him the previous time too, right? But Daphne died! And Baltor is much stronger! So what? they deserve it! No, they're my parents! as I enter the huge room I see my mother lying on the ground motionlessly, draped on the cold marble floor

"Mom, mom!" I yell hysterically, shaking her shoulders

"Oh, how sad" a deep voice suddenly speaks

"Go away" I say with forced calmness

"I'm not going anywhere" the wizard smugly says

"I'm warning you" I say as I'm growing hot. Very hot.

"Or what? you'll kill me?" he derides "Very amusing"

"Hold your tongue Baltor" my father interrupts

"Ah the old man is still standing. I'm impressed. As will you be, when I kill your daughter today." He emphasizes the last syllable of his last word. What is it with everybody _today_?

"Fire blast!" I yell, but he just bends it back to me. I fall down next to my mother.

"Isn't that lovely?" I get up, incensed at his comment

"Stay away from her!" My father firmly says

"Oritel, I thought you didn't care about her. All these surprises, it's heartwarming. I really didn't expect.." I silence him by throwing a triple fireball at him.

"That wasn't very nice" he says, dusting of his long burgundy coat. I smile.

"What can I say? I'm not…"

"… not nice, yeah we already took notice of that" my eyes widen in horror, I can feel the blood draining away from my face

"Apparently that has been your favorite quote lately" I gaze at him, flustered

"Bloom, what's wrong? Answer me!" my father yells in the distance, as one thought pours into my mind, corrupting everything.

_He knows_

_"_Nice talking to you" he says, throwing a dark wave at me. I'm too astonished to defend myself or even react. The moment I see my life flashing in front of me, my father catches the wave, falling down with a dull rumble.

"No!" I yell, snapping out of the daze

"What did you do?"

"I guess I hit the wrong person. Damned." He says, without meaning it

"I'm seriously warning you" I say as an orange glow surrounds me "You should leave, all your mignons are already destroyed" his face gets a shade paler, but then he greets me, disappearing in a purple beam. I run over to my father

"Dad! Are you okay?" I slap his cheek "Answer me!"

"Bloom" he manages to whisper "Revenge" he utters his last word and his head falls next to his lifeless body. No! he was cruel to me, but he was still my dad. I know he loved me, hell he sacrificed himself to save my life. I guess remorse _does_ come after the sin. I hear someone cough

"Mother! Mom!" I cry in joy, because she's still alive "It's gonna be okay, I'll heal you"

"You can't heal me, I'm too far gone" she whispers "You shouldn't have come here"

"Why not!" I want to know once and for all

"Happy birthday" she says, enlightening me. god no, it's my almost 17 pm and it's my 18th birthday today. They thought I was going to die just like Daphne before I turned 18.

"Don't ever lose hope. You're the only one who can defeat Baltor"

But…" I stammer. I look at the majestic golden wall clock, just one more minute and then I'm officially an adult.

"For… your… sister" she talks more difficultly, tears dissolving in the crimson fluid coming out of her nostrils steadily "I love you" I kiss her forehead and get up.

I just turned eighteen. Instead of celebrating my life, I can bury my parents. Not at all what I expected. God I hate that man. I look at my parents, at what they once were. The gracious king and queen of Sparx are no more.

"Your majesty" Philip yells, barging in, panting and then shrieking at the sight of his own king and queen.

Too late.

"Your majesty… I..I'm so… what are you orders?" he asks with a solemn face. I respond his stare and gaze at my red hands.

"Revenge"

**A/N:I want to thank everyone who reviewed, even after my long absence, it was kinda selfish of me, so thank you : ) I'll thank you individually (y know, with the whole list) later, because I really wanted this chapter on; I think I did a good job. Did I? can I be satisfied? Please tell me!**

**R&R**

**IsisIsabella**


	19. Black

Chapter XIX: Black

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad__I hope you can hear me__I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away__Was the day I found it won't be the same_

It's been days, weeks, possibly one whole month since my parents died. Baltor has laid low for that period for unknown reasons. Maybe he lost too much of those droll mignons. I've been ruling Sparx as princess for three weeks now. I can't be queen because some ancient law forbids unmarried women to rule. I'm certain Daphne wouldn't tolerate that conservative 'principle', hence I do not intend to let them restrict my freedom. I already consulted with the parliament and they have agreed to accept my future motion. They don't seem to pity me anymore, they respect me. I have come a long way.

I want to rule without a husband. Now you're wondering: why wouldn't I want Sky as my better half? I don't know, perhaps because I haven't seen him or my other friends (_without_ benefits) since I left Alfea. They still attend classes, but I discovered it's too difficult to combine ruling a whole planet and going to school. They wanted to support me, like I expected, but I desperately needed some alone-time, and they seem to have respected that, though they can stop now, I really want some company other than those affected peers and haughty noblewoman that married beyond their station.

I've been anticipating a visit from Musa, but she hasn't shown her face since my sad departure. I presume I'm not helping either by refusing her weekly (almost daily) invitations to Alfea. I suppose we're alienating from each other, as if that's how it has to go. I remember exactly how they reacted when I came back from Sparx, still scratched and transformed because I honestly didn't care how much blood there was on my face or how my hair looked like. I need to get out of that room, away from that planet.

_How am I supposed to say this? I don't want to, yet I came here. I open the door without really looking, then surprised that it's dark but suddenly the light is switched on and ten voices yell_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all smile at me, this should've been fun, even Layla's anger has faded for the special occasion.__ Musa's face distorts as she sees my red puffy eyes and cuts and dashes over to me, giving orders to the rest. I sink down a chair, surrounded by exciting buzzing and the sweet care of Musa. I can tell them._

_"They are dead"_

_"Who's dead, B?" my benefactress asks gently_

_"They're both dead. Both of them. Gone." She looks at me questioningly and then she stares at the others to get an answer that no one can possibly now._

_"Her parents" Riven says with a choked voice_

-------------------

_"__I don't want to imagine how she's feeling" Stella sighs when I want to close my door to get some sleep. I leave the door ajar, eavesdropping_

_"She must feel horrible" Layla comments empathetically_

_"No she doesn't. She feels not whole. She feels half." Whose voice is that? Everyone looks at the usual cynic rude man, unsure what to say. Comment and say something wrong? Be silent and not able to comfort each other. Musa moves to console Riven but he opens the door before her touch reaches him. This has opened old wounds and old secrets that should've been kept._

_"Does she have to lead Sparx now?" Flora asks and I hear Tecna giving her a __complete __explanation__ about birthright and deaths, but I close the door and walk to the balcony. I find Sky on the one next to me. When he sees me, he jumps over the rail elegantly and joins me._

_"How are you?" he asks with a serious, concerned look "Right, stupid question" he says as he notices my cast look and lack of courage to answer._

_"No, no" I say, shaking my head "It's fine, I'm fine. I'm gonna be" I say bravely. Maybe to brave._

_"Okay" he whispers, comforting me immediately. He opens my hand and lays a light cold object in it. I open my hand, revealing a silver ring with an emerald on my palm._

_"It's beautiful" I smile at him gratefully "But I can't take it Sky" I'm used to expensive gifts 'cause I'm a princess but this is different. Emotional._

_"I don't want it back. It's useless when you don't have it. I don't wear rings you know. Well, I'll probably wear one sometime soon, but not this one. This one is yours. I know you can't accept me, but…"_

_"Sky…" I want to protest, but he continues__ his plea_

_"Just let me say this. I don't want Layla to have it, it means too much for me. I wanted to give it to you __anyhow__, your birthday just made it easier. I don't want _her_ to have it because frankly you're more important. It has to remind you that I'll _always –_there's that word again- be there for you, no matter what. I don't expect you to wear it, but please accept it." he looks at me pleadingly but at the same time so sweetly that it feels that he can make all the pain fade away. If only he could._

_I trust the ring back to his hand and spread my fingers. It feels cold when the metal touches my skin, but it burns when his skin connects with mine for that brief moment._

_"Thank you" I say as he holds my hand like that for a while. I kiss him, rather passionately, yet controlled and place one last kiss on his lip and __abandon__ the __ gleaming stars__ behind me__, together with my old life._

------------------

I look at the ring glistening on my finger, like the dark water of the see illuminated by the sun. I took it off when I left Alfea to show some respect to Layla. After all, she will be the queen of Eraklyon one day. It's not official yet, it's rather an unspoken engagement, but a certain one. It's only a matter of time until they announce they happy event. Everyone will be invited and off course the mighty crown princess of Sparx has to be there too, but I'm not that convinced. Everyone _wants_ me to go, but I wouldn't fit there, not anymore.

Before, I would have gone in such an impressive and stunning dress that the groom would have cheated on his lovely wife right away, but now, I just don't want to go, in those heavy black dresses. As Stella would say it: "Black totally doesn't suit your complexion". I wear the unflattering gowns nonetheless, but they make me feel less guilty.

"Your majesty" Philip comes in, announcing himself "How are you today, princess?" I produce a faint smile as reply. He's trying to help me, possibly with the intention to marry me. I'll let it be. He's okay. But he doesn't see me. he doesn't see that I'm not whole. I already healed a bit, that's true, but still… Philip's voice interrupts my train of thought.

"Miss Musa of the royal kingdom of…"

"I know who she is Philip" I say coldly "We practically grew up together, remember?" he clears his throat, slightly offended and continues.

"She requires your presence again at a small party this weekend. Should I thank her sincerely but…" I don't listen to his other words, because I realize that it isn't getting any better and that I'm only harming myself by my obstinate isolation. I've been thinking about my revenge and I know now that I won't be able to make it on my own. I'm gonna need their help. I assume that won't be a problem, since every one of them hates Baltor.

"Philip" I say, interrupting his ceaseless stream of words "Enroll me again as a student at Alfea"

"What?" I look at him disapprovingly "Accept my apologies, your majesty" he bows "Are you sure?" I lift my head indignantly at his impertinence

"Now" I command, without hesitating. I run to my old dressing on the second floor and grab a garment out of it, the first in over a month. I order my servants to prepare my suitcases, but end up doing it by myself because I'm too nervous.

-------------------

"Still not wearing anything white huh?" Stella opens the door with a huge grin. I lean closer to her, opening my checked trench coat with a wink.

"Green! Dark green! Impressive!" she returns a wink and lets me, swaying the door wide open

So will this bit? Can I just pick up where I left? Just like before? Nah, I'm going to be better than ever. I've changed.

But I'm back.

For more.

_I miss you_

**Lyrics: Slipped away by Avril Lavigne**

**A/N: Short chapter I know and sorry there was no actual BloomSky action, but I think it's kinda normal to show how Bloom processes everything instead of just letting her screw with Sky the minute her parents died. I'm kinda disappointed in the amount of reviews, don't get me wrong, I ****LOVE everyone who reviewed, but I just know that there are more and I'd like you people to come out of the closet! Come on! Take a peep! Pretty please?**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**

**PS: If I don't update within four days, don't expect a fast update, because the 4****th**** of October I'm going to Girona, Spain, for 4 days.**** I'm sorry! I'll write the last chapters there, but maybe I can update before I go on holiday.**** Thank you people! **

**xoxo ****Hugs and kisses**** xoxo**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **Thank you : ) You're the best and don't let anyone deny that! x3

**Rocker05: **whiii ! Oh don't worry, I'll turn you back into a BloomSkyLover : D I didn't mean to make you hate them, but I thought Bloom needed to make things clear once and for all, without too much drama. Thanx, bye :D xD

**BloomAmber: **Still not nice to review : ( Well I guess it's not nice of me either to update so late -) x3 I totally understand the test-flying thing. It's a conspiracy, they're trying to steal all our free time!

**SmileyStar: **yeah, sorry that Sky and Bloom aren't together… YET! I promise you, next chapter : ) Lots of fluff and romance. Layla and Sky? Well, they're disposable. xD

**angelgrl31392: **thank you! I continued fast huh, considering my previous update (I'm so ashamed) xD

**Diamond-baby94: **oh yeah, she'll be back and bitchy

**Celestial Secrets**yeah yeah, he can be suspicious all he wants, but that doesn't mean she'll tell him! Hm, good idea about Brian. I was going to do something like a meeting between Brian and the gang (the small party) and this could be it! Yay, thanx! it's not going to cause severe problems between Bloom and Sky, I promise (because I'm kinda sick of all those problems) what can I say about Baltor? He's going down. x33


	20. Back

Chapter XX: Back

* * *

_Unbreak my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Uncry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Unbreak __my heart_

* * *

"B!" a very familiar voice yells enthusiastically. One second later, I fall to the floor because of Musa's exuberant embrace.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too" I smile serenely and hug her. We get up, both slightly embarrassed and smile at each other.

"Bloom, sweetie, I am so glad that you're back!" Flora suddenly starts with her soothing voice.

"Thanks Flora" I flash her a smile back. As long as this doesn't get emotional, … I'll live. After Tecna and Stella expressed their 'joy', everyone glares expectantly from Layla to me and then back to Layla and so on. I wonder what she'll say. She approaches me slowly and extends her hand.

"Welcome back" she says with a solemn face. I shake her hand and nod. I didn't expect her to hug me, it could've been worse. It almost seems that she has forgiven me. well, forgiven me… that's all relative I suppose because I think there's nothing to forgive. But I'm definitely not going to start _that _problem again.

"So what are we going to do?" I inquire, trying to be act as normal as possible. Musa lifts her head

"Nothing too serious. Just… we're going to the woods with the group and you know, some guys of Red Fountain." My eyes grow bigger at the last part.

"Like who?" I ask, attempting to be casual and airy. This is a question for Stella apparently because she suddenly starts talking cheerily

"Only the best off course hon! We'll find someone for you there!" She exclaims happily

"Stella" Musa hisses at Stella's insensitive briskness. I shake my head at Musa because … Stella doesn't know, so she's not to blame really. Stella starts enumerating, ignoring Musa's comment

"Jared, Spencer, that hot exchange student Youssef mmm… oh yeah Brian" she smiles at the last name, arching her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"What?!" Musa flares up "You invited Brian! What were you thinking? There's a reason why I didn't ask him to join! _I _invited the guests and now you just go asking people that shouldn't be there? What the hell is your problem? Are you stupid or something?" she cries breathlessly.

"Okay that's enough!" Brandon interferes, wrapping an arm around Stella's wasp waist protectively.

"Musa, calm down" Riven whispers with a low voice, running his hand down her spine lazily. I breathe unsteadily but look at Musa calmly nonetheless. There's nothing to do about it now. I do not gaze in Sky's direction on purpose because I know he'll have his suspicions again.

"Are we leaving now?" I ask, hoping to decrease the tension

"No, we're going to stay here until 9 and then we're off to the woods" Brandon helps

"Brandon!" Stella squeals indignantly "It's eight o'clock!"

"So… what's the problem?" the boy asks patiently

"It's only an hour… and … we're girls!" she yells hysterically. Her boyfriend looks at her as is he still doesn't understand the problem, but smiles anyhow. I pretend to go with the girls, but instead I throw the doors of my room wide open and walk onto the balcony, where a crescent glimmering moon greets me.

"Hello Sky" I begin, a faint smile crossing my lips.

"Hey" he whispers back and we just stand there, looking at the dark night.

"You're… over it?" he asks uncertainly

"I'll never be" I react sharply. I notice he's slightly insulted so I say something else

"I'm trying to live with it" I glance at him shortly but turn away quickly

"How are things at Sparx?" he queries. I raise an eyebrow at his rather odd and formal question

"Fine I guess, considering my ruling capabilities."

"I'm sure you're an amazing queen" he says warmly

"I'm not even queen" I chuckle

"Right" he nods his head "The infamous ancient law"

"I'm going to be soon" I continue

"What?" his voice cracks. He pauses. "You're getting married?"

"No you silly!" I pat his shoulder "I convinced the government!"

"Typically you" he laughs. "But you're absolutely right" he looks at me gravely. I look at the particularly interesting pink tiles on the ground, unsure what to say. He moves closer and touches my elbow

"I missed you" he whispers to my hair

"Sky, don't" I turn away from him

"What?"

"You're getting hitched, remember?!" I almost yell. Control Bloom, control.

"No I'm not" he denies. I open my mouth to speak, but shut up, unsure what to do with his information.

"Off course you're not" I throw my hands up in the air, rolling my eyes, exasperated.

"I'm really not. Did you honestly think I would marry Layla?" he asks unbelievingly. I don't look up.

"You did!" he exclaims, taken aback.

"Everyone did!" I yell back

"Off course I'm not going to wed _Layla_! I want you Bloom!" he screams finally. "Bloom, I want to be with you; but no more secrets" he says quietly

"What are you talking about?" I ask, pretending not to know what he means

"You know very well what I mean" he says, not unfriendly

"I'm not going to tell you Sky!" I smile, shaking my head.

"So you don't want to be with me" he derives sadly

"Don't act all pitiful now" I roll my eyes again in frustration

"But it's true!" he cries out "You…" I silence him by pressing my lips on his. He reacts quickly and moves his hand lower, to my waist. I pull away, gasping for air

"What did you say?" I ask triumphantly

"Now that wasn't fair!" he says huffily.

"Let's play unfair again" I smile as he pulls me in an embrace, kissing me passionately and hungrily. It has been a long time. And it still feels right. Nothing can go wrong now, I'm back on the right track.

Nothing can go wrong.

-------------------

"Bloom, you're the next victim" Riven laughs evilly. I raise my eyebrows unimpressed. We're playing truth or dare. Again. How come an interesting night always ends up with playing truth or dare? I mean, we're all grown-ups! I understand completely that they played the game when I was still 17, but now I'm 18 people! I can move on from the high school games. Now? No?

"Truth or dare?" Riven asks with a giant smirk on his face. That guy is unbelieving. You know, I had a nice time, with Sky. alone! But no, they had to do group games! I can't believe I missed sex with Sky because I had to play truth or dare! Definitely not something to be proud of.

"Truth"

"Okay… with how many guys of the group did you hook up already?" I look at him, surprised

"Um Riven, you'd better ask me with whom I haven't hooked up" I retort. Everyone laughs at my remark. Riven snorts.

"Fine, answer your own question" he snarls, but he can't help but chuckle a bit

"Okay, let me think…" I had Sky, Riven, Jared, Spencer, I think I met Brandon too before, but he doesn't count. So.. who's sitting here? Brian.

"3" I smile. Stella looks at me as if her eyes will roll out of her eye sockets.

"Impressive B" Musa winks at me. Sky gets up abruptly.

"Excuse me" I say, getting up too, chasing after him.

"I can _count_ you know! And I know very well you didn't sleep with one of my friends!"

"Riven!" I object

"Except Riven!" he yells back, taking even bigger steps

"What's the problem? You knew I'm not exactly the virgin Mary!" I shout, pulling his arm, making him stop. He stares at me

"I knew it. what didn't know was that…" he pauses, taking a breath "I don't understand why you haven't told me about Brian. You knew him, Bloom!!" he yells loudly

"Oh God here we go again!" I turn around wearily "Why can't you just let it go" I spell out slowly. "You don't understand! I don't want to talk about it!"

"But I _want_ to understand" he cries helplessly

"I don't want you to understand! " I hiss "You are such an idiot! I've said you like ten times that I don't want to talk about it and still you insist on playing shrink and ruining the tiny bit of relationship we have!"

"This is not a relationship" he says bitterly

"No? Oh fine, tell me what it is!" I retort, taunting

"In a relationship, people trust each other! They don't keep secrets! Not secrets like this!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shout "Is that your argument?! This has nothing to do with our relationship!" I scream enraged

"Off course not! It had to do with your relationship with Brian!" he spits

"Sky" I sigh "I can't do this. I haven't told a single person" Okay, I told Musa, but aside from her "I'm not going to tell you. These things are called secrets for a reason!"

"You're not supposed to have these huge secrets!" he shoots back

"I'm not going to tell you about Brian. Period!"

"Why don't you just tell me about your relationship with him? That's a lot easier for the both of us!"

"I didn't have a relationship with him! How dare you offend me like that?" I yell

"Because I don't know what I can say and cannot say!" he screams/ He looks into my eyes, trying to persuade me, but I turn away

"If you didn't even have a relationship with him then why didn't you just tell me?" I don't answer

"You just had sex?" he asks, grabbing my face, forcing me to look at him. I should've never counted Brian as 'someone I had hooked up with'. I mean, it wasn't voluntarily. Except the first part…

"No!"

"Yes you did! Why don't you just admit it! You had sex with him and you liked it! okay! But fess up, jeez!"

"No!" I repeat louder

"WHY NOT?!" he yells with all his force. Without thinking, I reply

"Because he _raped_ me!"

**Lyrics: **Unbreak my heart by Toni Braxton

**A/N: She said it!**

**BlackDaylight: **Yeey : ) All these emotions… well she'll live! xD

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I had so much work to do for school, plus I had tests all week and my marks suck, so my parents are angry with me… Oh misery! But I'll definitely continue ; ) xoxo

**BloomAmber: **You're forgiven! Sorry for the slow update, but it's a good update, so don't complain:D Besides, you can read it now faster right (since you don't have the flying annoying tests anymore not today at least!) Spain was awesome! And still hot! But the water of the swimming pool was freaking cold! I had a good time xD

**artistic-angel825: **Yeah! Hate to the rude people! School year isn't over yet (did I mention that somewhere?, don't tell me I did because then I did something _wrong!_ No! ) Seriously, why would you think that? No, they're slooooow : ) x33

**condawg1: **thanks ; ) xD

**Rocker05: **Yeah, sorry that it's not that long… but hey it's quality that matters right? Besides, I don't have time to write very long chapters but I'll _make _time for it! Vive planning! Sorry, I'm weird. Hey, get mentally prepared! Go see a shrink because you will like Bloom and Sky again as a couple! God damned:D xoxo

**Diamond-baby94:**and that's how Sky and Layla are history! Finite! Finally! Thank God! Well I thought we were kinda through with Layla and Sky so I ditched them. Stupid couple. Besides, Bloom would break them up anyhow so why would I make a fuss then? Nah, it's good like this. They separated and Bloom and Sky together. For how long?

**Celestial Secrets: **Thank you ! Did you expect this? You know, what happened in this chapter? Did your creepy psychic gift told you this? Did you know:D Tell me I surprised you this one time! I'm so sure, you'll never expect what will happen in the next chapter! But don't guess because you might be right again : ( x3

**angelgrl31392:** you're nice : ) xD

**Champion of Justice: **you're new! Me like! In case you didn't know already, I'm kinda crazy, but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Please?! Thanx x


	21. Because

_"Because he _raped_ me!"_

Chapter XXI: Because

_What's wrong with me?_

_When somebody's knocking, somebody wants me_

_Or somebody's trying to love me completely_

_I get scared, don't know how it works_

_Will somebody save or will I get burned?_

Shit, I said it. I cover my mouth in surprise and horror. Damned, damned! That wasn't supposed to come out, but he was aggravating me so badly that I had to say _something._ But why that? Why couldn't I just have yelled that I wanted a pony or something like that? It seems as if he's as shocked as I am because he looks kinda speechless. No, dumbstruck is the word. He's just staring at me with his mouth open. Intelligent look Sky, very intelligent.

"What?" he finally manages to utter. I would've expected more feedback but hey, he's already talking, that's a good thing! Pf I can't play cool anymore. I sink down on my knees and start sobbing. He has to go away, he has to stop looking at me when I'm crying! I bury my head in my hands, ignoring Sky when he wraps his arms around me comfortingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks softly

"You wouldn't want me after that." I reply, shaking

"You know that's a dirty lie" he whispers, kissing my forehead.

"When?" he asks. Is this really necessary? It's already painful enough.

"I… I don't remember" I say and the moment I pronounce the words I realize that they don't sound very convincing.

"Bloom, please, I want to help you, I want you to process it and…" he sighs "But you've got to let me in"

"You mean the first time or the second time?" I ask inquire cynically

"What?" he exclaims, letting go of me, trying to get up. I pull his arm back closer to me, I don't want him to go.

"Don't go" I murmur almost inaudible "Stay"

"I'm gonna kill that son of a…" the rest is muffled in my hair, but I have a pretty good idea of wh he was trying to say.

"Don't. He's not even worth it."

"Did… did he hurt you?"

"Did you honestly believe _I_ fell down the stairs?" I look up at him provocatively

"You… Oh God" he realizes "And I was angry with you because of that stupid bet and you just had been raped? I am such a jerk!" he shakes his head in disbelief

"Yeah you are" I agree with a small grin

"Why did he do this?"

"Apparently, I'm chosen. I'm not the only one, Sky" I gaze into his eyes, frightened "There are other girls out there that he has… used too, and he is not finished. I don't even want to imagine how much, I mean…" I pause, ordering my thoughts. "He thinks he does us a pleasure, he thinks that we enjoy it. He is seriously twisted."

"Why on Eraklyon haven't you revealed this earlier, Bloom?" he asks. Is that a glint of _anger_ in his voice?

"It's not something you just go around and tell everyone, Sky" I shoot back, cross and snubbed

"I know that!" he lets out a sigh, frustrated. "I just think you should've warned certain people."

"And say what? That guy raped me, so stay away from him? I don't even have proof!"

"Does it matter? I believe you! Other people would do too! Especially if you'd find the other girls."

"Oh sure, let's track the other victims so we can start some kind of group: 'Brian's rape victims'" I sneer sarcastically because I don't understand why he's so stupid!

"So you don't want to prevent this from happening again?" he asks sternly

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's not exactly my favorite subject! I told you, be satisfied!" I heave a sigh "I want us to stop arguing, I'm so sick of it"

"You created the reason for our fight" Did he seriously say that? I gawk at him, astonished

"Yeah, I'm sorry, next time I'll try _not_ to get raped!" I yell hysterically

"That's not what I meant' he shouts, running his hand through his blonde hair exasperated

"It's exactly what you meant" I bow my head, sad-faced

"Off course not!" he says, caressing my cheek lovingly "But I can't take this anymore either, we have to do something about it."

"Like what? Turn back time? I already tried that and guess what, it didn't work!"

"You turned back time?" he asks, bewildered. Our conversation is interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Flora" I look at Sky anxiously. God, no. I dash off without saying a word, remembering what Flora said… she already met him. But she didn't want him.

What if…?

I sprint to the direction of the noise I find Brian on top of a terrified Flora, practically strangling her.

"You pig!" I cry out "What has she ever done to you? Get off her!" I throw him off myself violently, in my rage.

"I do not understand you. You are obviously sick. And you have a death wish." I made a lot of racket, because everyone has arrived now.

This will not be nice. Then again, I'm not nice.

**Sky's POV**

I'm still so dazed and flustered because of what she just told me… and now I see her strong again, facing the man that raped her… twice. I'm gonna kill him. I rush ahead but Bloom spins around as quick as lightning and stops me. I look into her eyes and gasp in shock. I swear that in those once beautiful sapphire eyes, there is burning real fire. Everyone backs off a bit, actually scared of my girlfriend.

"Helia" she abruptly says in a commanding tone and nods her head at a frightened Flora. I can't believe a minute ago, Bloom looked even more vulnerable and Bloom's face was twice as tear-stained as Flora's. I don't know how she does it. She's amazing.

But she should've told me.

If she honestly believed I wouldn't want her anymore, _she_ is the twisted one. I want to help her, but she doesn't seem to open up. I know it sounds hopelessly lame and mushy, but hey, that's who I am. Bloom doesn't seem to mind. I look at her as she smiles evilly and strips Brian of his clothes by one gesture of that milky white hand. Helia cradles Flora in his arms soothingly, and the girl doesn't seem to mind at all, quite the contrary, she snuggles up to him, still weeping. At least one good thing occurred then: Helia finally found Flora. I can only hope Bloom lets me in too. I'll give her time. I'll wait patiently. But I will never have her completely if she doesn't give in just a tiny little bit. If people say men are too proud, they have never met Bloom.

**Bloom's POV: **

"It didn't make me feel better" I grasp as I fall down the bed in my room at Sparx.

"No one said you should" I look at him, frowning "feel better, I mean"

"You're trying really hard" I determine. He sits down and lays himself on the bed too. I turn my head to him, looking right into his eyes.

"I love you" he whispers. That is definitely the right time to say it. Blissful feeling there. He closes the space between us by giving me a long kiss. His hand moves towards my face, cupping it. He continues his trip, down to my waist , lower, to my hips. We pull away at the same time. I move my elbow and supported my head with it, smiling.

"Again?" I smirk. His smile fades.

"Why did you turn back time?" he asks out of the blue. I groan and roll of the bed. I prefer the sex to be honest

"You know it's illegal, right?"

"That didn't really matter" I mumble dejectedly

"Was it just to forget everything?" he asks empathically

"I don't know, why don't you tell me next time you get raped"

"Bloom, I'm kinda sick of your sarcastic remarks. Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I don't understand you… I'm trying here" he looks at me, anticipating

"It's not working" I say numbly

"I'll make it work, why don't you even _try_?" he shouts upset. Not so loud!

"You think I'm not trying? I am, I really am, but I can't get over it. But I want too and… I can't. do you have any idea how that feels?" I ask him with a pleading look

"I do" he replies to my astonishment. I knit my brows, not understanding

"I want to make this work, I don't want to fight anymore and yet it doesn't work." He looks up at me, with a slightly accusing glare

"It's my fault" I admit

"Off course not!" he exclaims "That's drivel!"

"Then tell me what we can do? I don't know if I can take it anymore. Maybe we should separate for a few weeks, to think" I say, to my own surprise.

"No, no!" he says, shaking his head vehemently

"I really need some time off Sky, maybe after that, we can give it another try, okay?"

"No!" he yells again

"Yes!" I contradict angrily. He looks at me passionately and incensed

"Marry me, Bloom."

**Lyrics: Burned by Hilary Duff**

**A/N: he is seriously acting weird ; ) ****Who thinks Bloom should say yes and MARRY SKY?!**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: **because I don't want to kill you, I updated quite fast, but um I think I created another huge cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Was this chapter a bit better?

**Black Daylight: **hey, if you're happy, I'm happy too : D Do you think Bloom should say yes?

**CraneAndFalconForeven**that's okay, I'm glad you're here again : ) I think Sky reacted kinda weird, but hey, who can blame him ? I think the question _now _ is: what will Bloom do? Layla's off, in the woods, gone, eaten by a big slut-eating brown monster : D thanx xD

**Bloom1000000: **Yay! Thanx :D x33

**CelestialSecrets** you're really surprised? Really? YES! I ACHIEVED THE IMPOSSIBLE! Did I achieve it again this chapter? You're not telling me you knew he would react this way, you know; 'marry me' Oh boy did I seriously write that? Solve problems quicker? Apparently not : ) xoxo

**Diamond-baby94: **hey, no swearing here:D You like cliffies? Well, this is another one. A big one I should say : ) Stop screaming ! I updated:D xD

**raebird223: ** yeah, he knows, finally indeed : ) Yeah, he probably wanted to beat Brian up, but Bloom beat him to it. ha, beaten by a girl: ) xD

**angelgrl31392: **I like sparks : ). Well my vacation went very well. We went to one museum (luckily only one) about Dalì, but that was really boring! Aside from that…incredibly nice weather and _very _nice waiters ; ) xD

angelgrl313922007-10-15ch 20, reply

wow... this is going to bring up some sparks!please continue soon...btw how's your vacation?


	22. Being

Chapter XXII: Being

"What?!" I cry out in utter surprise. I would've been less surprised if my parents were raised from the death and asked me to give back their throne.

"I'm sorry, do you realize what you just said?" I ask unbelievingly. I'm amazed I can still open my mouth and that words, actual words are being produced. Amazed is the wrong word.

"I absolutely do." He rushes over to me, taking my hand.

"Me?" I ask again, to make sure I'm not becoming deaf or senile.

"Yes you!" he confirms heatedly, tucking a strand of lost ear behind my ears.

"You asked me to marry you, just because we were fighting?" I ask, ordering the events.

"Yes, I mean no!" he shakes his head nervously as I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Because I love you!"

"That's no reason to get married!" I exclaim with a high-pitched voice.

"Yes it is!" he protests

"No it isn't!" I claim louder and even more shrill.

"I am not going to argue with you about the reasons to get married, Bloom," he laughs "Everyone has his reasons. I have mine. I love you." He simply states. As if it's that is simple. What if it is? Ugh forget it. Bullshit.

Good God what have I gotten myself into? Why do I always pick the twisted ones?

"This isn't how it's supposed to go" I mumble, trying to stall (obviously)

"Okay" he reacts and sits down on one knee smoothly.

"Bloom… will you…" I quickly cover his mouth with my hand.

"Don't say it again!" I hiss. "You already did! I understand! What I meant is; this wasn't supposed to happen ! This was supposed to happen in five years, or maybe in ten! Yes! Why not ten years? Ten is a good number! It's large and round…" I prattle on

"But why wait?" he gets up.

"Uhm." I knit my brow doubtfully "Why not wait?"

"We should be together as long as possible!"

"Yes I agree, but…" did I just seriously say that? This is getting creepy. "… we don't have to be _married_ to be a couple" I clarify slowly. Please comprehend.

"No, but it would be more.. romantic plus it is appropriate in our society, Bloom." Our society!

"I just turned 18! What is it with you man? Do you await everything until it's legal and then just go ahead and do it?" Now that's a dirty question.

"You are 18?" he asks strangely

"Off course" I roll my eyes at his stupid face.

"I thought you turned 20, like the other girls"

"Why thank you" I say indignantly

"No no, I just assumed. Wrong. That means… I met you when you were 17!"

"Yes… one could conclude that" I say slowly. What's up with him today? He seems so distracted or rather… retarded.

"17…" he repeats, murmuring.

"Okay we get that now. What's the problem, Einstein?"

"Layla cheated on me 17 times." He sighs. I throw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"You're kidding me? You're talking about marrying me and you think about your adulterous ex? That's just great, Sky." I comment sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's a coincidence, that's all I'm saying."

"Or maybe it's faith, maybe you thought of her because you wanted to marry _her_ and not me" I snort

"Bloom , come on" I don't know why I'm giving him such a hard time, I just feel like it. Besides, I need him to back off, I need time to think.

"Just go" I say briskly.

"Exc… what?"

"Don't give me that look" I look down. "I need you to go, kay?"

"No, it's not."

"Sky, stop whining. I have to think, brood, commit suicide, whatever! I need to be _alone_!"

He walks out of the door but bumps into Flora.

"Hey" he says softly "What is it?" he asks with a concerned look.

"Bloom," she begins, ignoring him. "It has started." She looks at Sky "You should get ready. You're meeting the guys downstairs, in front of the library. Wish Helia good luck." She swallows hard "Tell him I love him" she says with a choked voice.

"Flora" he says, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to die."

"You won't." she replies mysteriously.

"Nobody will die today." He whispers

" Baltor will." I snarl, snatching my sword and quiver with arrows.

---------------------

"Bloom, the shield isn't going to hold it any longer!" Tecna shouts at me.

"Lose it!" I yell back "The Specialists will come through it too" I continue insecure. I _hope_ the Specialists will come in too. Luckily I see Brandon literally falling in, followed by Riven, Helia , Timmy and a dozen of monsters. Crap! There are at least fifteen of them.

Where… where is Sky? At that moment, I hear a loud thud and Sky rolls in. I take a deep breath and turn around, staring in the cold eyes of..

"Baltor" I growl.

"Bloom, nice to see you again. Remind me why I didn't kill you back then?" he quips.

"I notice you still have that amazing sense of humor." I taunt mockingly

"I notice you're still talking." He barks, flinging a knife at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I shriek, but recover quickly, grasping the wooden hilt and pulling it out of the bleeding wound.

"You're kinda stupid, aren't you?" I ask, laughing as the wound is closing up already. I lay my finger on the wound and wipe the remaining blood away. "You have no idea who I am?!" I laugh excitedly and throw a fire blast at him, slamming him against the wall.

"You're too reckless" he comments, throwing a dark sphere at me.

"Shield!" I yell and the sphere gets stuck in my fire curtain. "Redi!" I yell, throwing it back at him.

"Still not convinced?" I ask, flinging another fire ball at him. "Cade!" I shout loudly, smashing him against the stacks of books. Oops.

"Say bye, Baltor." I smile, looking at his unconscious body as I prepare my fatal attack.

"Aaaaargh!" a loud screech, coming from Sky.

"Sky!" I yell, spinning around as I hear the male shriek. I rush forward to my boyfriend, forgetting Baltor and I quickly take out the monster that attacked Sky. I wipe away the blood on his cheek, cleaning his skin.

"Thank you."

"Doesn't mean anything" I sigh, seeing that the blood has filled the cut on his jaw once more.

"I…" I want to talk but suddenly a hand claws into my back and slams me against the furthest wall. I yelp in pain.

"I swear to God…" I growl at the wizard's smug expression, incensed.

"You what? You're weak," he spits. He approaches me and clenches my face, squeezing it.

"Faragonda's going to slaughter you!" I murmur through my deformed mouth. He turns around laughing, spreading his arms.

"And where is she now? I don't see her. Shouldn't she be helping her precious students? She's already dead."

"Liar!" I shout, flinging a fire ball at him violently. He catches it and creates a black flickering dim around it.

"Maybe. But here's a fact. You're going to die." He states dryly.

"What? Did you run out of snappy one-liners?" He knits his brow. I want to say something, but my magic and speech is restrained by an invisible but very sensible force pinning me against the wall with imperceptible chains. My frightened look flashes from Baltor to the girls, where it meets Sky's eyes. No, no Sky! Stay there!

"Bye" Baltor shrugs with a smirk on his face. The moment the black ball is supposed to hit me, Sky catches it in his chest by jumping in front of me. It seems as if he collides with the ground in slow motion. After that, everything goes fast, I'm shaken out of my daze vehemently as I hear the thud.

"NOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs and break free as the dragon roars behind me, spreading a mystic orange glow.

"Oops, I did it again." He jokes. I raise my eyes at him menacingly and I can actually see _fear_ in his eyes.

"Girls!" I bellow and two seconds later, streams of magic are pumped into my body, filling me with strong roots of plants, the radiance of the moon and sun, the flexibility of fluids, the digital logic and the power of music. I concentrate and soon it's shimmering in my hands.

"You never counted on Faragonda." He realizes, dumbstruck.

"That's right grandpa. Oh yeah, for what's to come… oops!" I gather all the energy and throw it in one movement at the flabbergasted magician, knocking him down. The girls rush over to him, creating his cage. We stripped him off his magic, but you never know… After I have assured myself that Baltor is defeated, one thought fills my body and soul.

Sky.

"Sky? Sky, listen to me! Wake up!" I cry, shaking his shoulders. "You're not dead, you hear me? You're a complete idiot, but you're not dead! God, why do you man always have to sacrifice yourselves? Is it a typical testosteron thing?" I sigh, wiping a dirty smudge of blood on his face away. "You're not dying. Not today." I echo, laying my hand on his forehead, sending heated energy through it. I feel the others are watching… they are reacting. Sky isn't.

"Come on Sky" I say out loud. "You're gonna make me say it, right?" I feel beads of sweat rolling down slowly, kissing my skin. God I am so freaking hot. Nothing dirty, just literally. "Please come back." I whisper. A tear rolls down my cheek. I take a deep breath.

"Fine! I'll marry you!" I exclaim angrily. Wake up! Wake up, wake up! All of a sudden I am lifted up in the air, wrapped in some kind of flower and when I break out of the leaves… I… it's my rebirth. My Enchantix. I did it. I have to save Sky. I sit down on my knees with renewed hope and kiss his lips softly. I shoot Musa a reassuring look and let my eyes flash over the others. They just stare at me in awe. Oh right, I just agreed to marry Sky. I send all my magic through his body and await anxiously. Thirty seven seconds later I acknowledge a weak heart beat. The longest 37 seconds ever.

He difficultly lifts his eyelids.

_This is amazing._

He sits up.

_I feel something._

He takes me in his arms, crying.

_God I did something very wrong._

He kisses me in childlike and pure joy.

_Stabbing pain between my ribs, __in__ my __diaphragm_

He smiles at me.

_I __love that smile. Forever._

I'm falling down, losing consciousness.

_Did I manage to smile back?_

**A/N: She did it all: get her enchantix, save Sky, kill Baltor, kill herself****…**** : ) Just kidding! Though I'm not sure how I'll let her live. Anyhow everyone thanx for all the reviews on the ****previous**** chapter and especially for all your patience. I hope ****you still want to read this : D. Next chapter is going to be the last one, it will be posted soon with a personal thank you for EVERYONE because let's face it: without you, I would be nothing.**

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**


	23. Bloom

Chapter XXIII: Bloom

_She can't be dead, right? __I mean, she's Bloom._

I take her hand and rub my eyes wearily, letting them travel over her unconscious body. It's been seventeen days. Irony, huh? That special meaning of the number seventeen.

_Everything's going so fast. __Layla__ creates a stretcher, Flora supports it with branches and the other two carry Bloom to the nurse while __Tecna__ starts calculating stuff on her computer. How can she not live?_

She looks so pale. Her fingers look like white thin silky sticks. She was always rather pale, but this… I quiver. She looks…

_"What's happening?!" I yell, barging in the __almost macabre __clean hospital room. The fairy-outfit she was wearing earlier has disappeared_

_They have undressed her. She looks blue._

_"She saved your life__ Sky." Musa eventually replies and shuts the door_

She looks… dead. She has a heartbeat though. The monotone beeping of the machine that shows her sinus rhythm is driving me crazy. I want to scream, turn this room to a pile of bricks. I'd do anything.

Not because she finally agreed to get married.

Not because she confessed her love to me.

Yes I heard all of that. What woke me up? Her magic did. But her love did too. She sacrificed herself. She gave her life. For me. God I hate her! Why did she do that? It hits me.

She knew. She knew it was going to kill her. She didn't knew she would be lying her like a plant. Lifeless. I am so not worth it. I seriously would rather die than live this life.

Without her.

----------------------

_Everything __is spinning in my head. Circles and vertigo's are whirling around. Here. __I don't know where I am. Right, I'm in my head. Everything's black, it feels as if there a pound of lead placed over my eyelids. Can't open them._

_Who's there?_

_It's him. He's been here for the past ten days. He seldom talks. But I know he's here. __Sometimes Musa comes too. She sings for me when Sky leaves. He rarely leaves. He would pee his seat if the gang didn't draw him from that chair once in a while. One time he hit Brandon because he tried to get him out of there. I heard it__. I hear some things. Some__times. _

_The hardest part? I can't talk back. I can't say a word. __What would they say if they knew I would listen? Would Sky finally talk to me? He doesn't believe that 'crap' that people in coma can hear stuff. Stupid boy. Sacrificing yourself for me. _

_Hey I don't blame him. I would've done it all over again. I love him. I love him and now I know, I can't tell him. I want to scream it, but he won't hear me so it's no use._

_I didn't count on this honestly. I had a dream, a bad dream. I knew something was going to happen, I knew I was going to be struck. But I really hoped I would've died instantly. This is horrible because I'm … nowhere._

_I'm waiting for the light to come. Then there are two ways: I join my family or I live my life with Sky._

_If I ever get out of here._

_---------------------_

I wonder if she hears me. I don't know. I don't think so. It's possible, even Tecna says it, but I don't believe it. She would've reacted by now if I had talked to her. But she doesn't react. I'm going crazy. Yet I don't want to be anywhere else than between these four walls.

"God why can't you wake up?" I cry out in utter desperation. Suddenly a muscle of her eye twitches. That happened right?

"Bloom? Can you hear me?" I ask, on the verge of tear. Yeez I'm a guy, act like one. "Please?" I beg, but there's no further reaction. I let go of her hand, lay it with the palm on the bed. When I look up, I notice her hand has turned. It's lying with the palm open, as if she wants to catch something. I lay my hand back in hers. She clasps my fingers tightly. So tightly I shriek and gasp in terror.

She's waking up.

_Epilogue_

_Man that hurt. When I __wo__ke up, I mean. I lost my magic. __Kinda__ ironic, isn't it? I had just discovered and unleashed my full potential, and __then I __had to give it__ all__ back. _

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. Well, maybe a little bit; but I'm happy. He lives, I live. Happily ever after. I just wonder: what kind of queen am I, without my magic? You know, I possessed the __Dragonfire__, I cannot possibly have lost all my magic to receive my __Enchantix__, right?_

_It seems so surreal. But it happened._

_I still have nightmares. I fear they won't go away. __Then __I'm numb again, just a soul flying around a lifeless body, trying to get back. Or not? I was there, on the verge of Life and Death. I felt the indisputable negative force of death, however I also __experienced Life. In my case, Life was the strongest one. Why?_

_If I was a romantic person, I would have to say 'Sky', however I am not romantic and I know it was not Sky who brought me back. It was me off course. My body did this, the last piece of physical strength pulled me back. _

_I can't deny I would've accepted Death more easily. I could've rested in peace forever. I was happy, satisfied. Yet my body decided differently. Maybe because Sky was there. Maybe. If he hadn't acknowledged me still being there I probably would've been dead. I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but I felt that I could've been lying in the royal tomb as well. I know Sky would've hated me then, he would've never even thought of me. And that would've hurt._

_But let's stop with the 'would'; I _am_ back and slightly invalid, but I'm going to a special school to regain strength and magic, so maybe everything's going to be okay. Yeah right._

_Anyhow, Brandon and Stella are to be married in six months (Stella's already hysterical about pink wedding dresses, bridesmaids, flowers,…). Now you're wondering: how about you, Bloom? _

_That's __delicate__We are going to get married (it has to happen one day!), but definitely not now. I can be very persuasive, not only with words. He promised we'll wait until I get my magic back or until his father does abdication of the throne. Yet I know that the king will at least reign for another five years (he is a very healthy person), so I'm safe there, and the part where I get my magic back… I predict that can take a while. _

_Yeah, I'm sorry, I haven't really changed. I still don't really get the whole commitment thing, but I'm trying. Plus, Sky wouldn't want me any other way._

_"Are you ready?" my fiancé asks cheerily. Oh yes, we are engaged because his mother wanted it (those old fashioned people). Little does she know it's going to be a _long_ engagement._

_"I was ready for ages." I roll my eyes. _

_"So…" he says "You don't count on being kicked out of school, do you?"_

_"I was actually counting on four weeks, five maximum."_

_"Good, because I talked to every possible member of the staff and I am going to visit you at least three times a week, unless you don't want that of course,…"_

_"I definitely don't want you to talk __with __the whole staff.__ You're crazy."_

_"Ah, it's the love." He smiles and kisses me._

_"Fine, I give you eight weeks" he gives in._

_"Ha!" I pout "You know, I am very disappointed. I can be a lot more annoying with them than with you."_

_"Even _more_ annoying?" he raises an eyebrow. "Impossible."_

_"__Wanna__ bet?" I ask playfully_

_"__Hm__, fine seven weeks."_

_"Thank God you gave in." I smile at him "I've had my fair share with bets already."_

_So you can _try_ to fight it, you can always _attempt _to push someone away, but the truth is, it gets boring after a while. Then you can do two things: quit and move on to the next one or commit. I advise you to pick the first one, but I experienced the last one and um… I __gotta__ admit, it gives more satisfaction than any designer shoe, any rare plant, any special song, any new computer and more importantly, you don't end up lonely._

_In the end, that's what we all want. We want someone that calls us 'mine'. _

_He's my 'mine'_

_And nothing is going to change that. Not a mopey ex, not an almost dead experience and certainly not a stupid bet _

_(that I won, remember?)_

* * *

**A/N: kinda hard to say goodbye to this story :) Especially because it was such a success. I can only _hope_ my next story 'A royal lie' will have half of that success. I'm not resting on my laurels, I will continue to improve (or at least try) because I owe you -all my readers- , I'll pay attention in my English class :) and continue to write, 'cause that's probably the best way to improve. I want to thank everyone for being so patient and friendly! **

**More that 50000 words in 23 chapters**

**199 reviews **

**9598 hits**

**17 favs**

**20 alerts**

**This wouldn't have been the case without you. You guys are just everything. Honestly, without readers, a writer is no one. So I want to thank everyone for making me feel like a writer for these past months.**

**Now, the fun part: thank everyone! It's a long list** ...

**Crazy Gang Of Doom: **the 'let's kill brian' thought was veeeery tempting and oh yes I'm naughty :D

**_Bloom1000000_: **You have reviewed a lot :), making me very happy off course. Hope to hear more from you

**CrOwN10, Evil Riggs, SolarianPrincess1**

**Chocolattegirl17: **thank you for not killing me :) xD

**Sokai: **Not a BloomSky lover, a Laylalover, yet made an effort to post a review. Thank you

**autumnmarie: **thank you for your reviews, always very supportive. Beautiful Penname btw x3

**Dreamergirl92813 : **thank you so much x

**TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead, **

**pink princess16**

**_CraneAndFalconForeven:_ **thank youthank you, you have been an awesome friend xD PS why the hell would I kill Bloom?

**angelgrl31392: d**amned, I still don't know the order of the numbers by heart and that's very ungrateful because you have been a great reviewer :) x33

**_PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons_: **I have this idea that I have to keep saying to you that you are a wonderful person, but you don't seem to accept it. You are an amazing girl and I've said it before, don't let anyone argue with that because it is true. You are amazing. Really. Actually. xoxo PS/ thank you for not dying, meant a lot to me.

**SmileyStar: **big thank you x

**_eltf177:_ **Thanx (so ashamed I haven't read your story yet)

**_artistic-angel825_: **you've been around for a while, huh? You're kinda the best I think :) xD

**_judith9:_ **Thanx, by the by you should update your stories, faster, you'll get more reviews too and readers won't 'abandon' your story

**_BlackDaylight_: **thanx for all the songs and all the sincere reviews, thank you for being honest, you're too nice! (I don't mind, though) xD

**_Diamond-baby84_: **All those reviews for me :) thanx a bunch :D Your reviews were always very... animated :D I could practically hear you scream x3

**_Celestial Secrets:_ **I swear to God you can predict things. Did you put something in my head so you can read my mind? I suppose so, because you always (well I surprised you once or twice :)) seem to predict what's happening! I have been looking forward to your reviews everytime since you posted your first review. You say what you think, you give ideas and you really put an effort in your reviews. That's why I absolutely adore you and hope that you will always critisize my stories. x3 xD

**_Rocker05_: **you started with short reviews, but look at that, you're frequently posting long reviews. I kinda feel blessed :) (If I had believed in God, well then..) You don't hate (Bloom)Sky, do you? Because I would be very sorry if that were the case and fly over to you wherever you live to knock some sense into you lol :D xD

**_BloomAmber:_ **Whhiiiii! 1) you're crazy and that's why I love you 2) I LOVE YOU :D seriously, you're crazy, absolutely cool and a great friend! (I am allowed to call you a friend right?, don't tickle me now!) xoxo

**_raebird223:_ **you understand the characters so well! It's a shame I don't really know you, I know I'd like you :) I loved your reviews, there were a lot btw :D I like that x3

**GoTheDistance:** Thank you :)

**_SlvrTempest_: **Musa and Riven apart? No way! xD

**butterflygurl94**

**_condawg1_**

**volleyball7**

**_n8uregirl_**

**Champion of Justice**

**BloomlovesSky: **I checked out your profile...

**_inuangle_**

**cutegal: **not fond of patience, right? xD

**Drama Queen 10155**

**plus: thank you to all my readers who didn't review, don't think I forgot about you :D**

**xD**

**See ya**

**x**


End file.
